Mia Salvatrice
by ButterflyBlair
Summary: No matter how great my life seemed to be, something, undoubtedly, always fucked it up. Not even being a vampire could change that undisputed fact. Mild crossover with Vampire: The Masquerade. A/U (Bella/Tanya)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Of course,** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Vampire: The Masquerade**_ ** do not** **belong to me.**

 **A/N: Well, I'm back! You all probably thought I completely forgot about my stories, but I totally didn't. In fact, I plan to post another chapter of** _ **Bad Moon Rising**_ **within the next week or so. I just gotta read over the chapter and edit it a bit. So, then why in the world am I working on something new? Good question! The answer is that I just need a fresh start to get back into that writing head-space. That being said, my two other stories are on hold for a while, at least until I finish** _ **Bad Moon Rising**_ **. In fact,** _ **Forgotten Brothers**_ **is going to be rewritten. I'm just not happy with where it went. Sorry, guys. The _Act of_ _Redemption_ will get a new title and a few changes, but will remain the same overall. Anyway, sorry about the long wait! It won't happen again, that I promise!**

* * *

 _Get up, Isabella Marie Swan. Get the fuck up!_

My thoughts jolted me out of the deep, fresh snow in the dark of night. I struggled to raise my head out of the coldness, wincing when the icy wind slapped my face. It dawned on me then that, even as a vampire, I could still probably freeze to death. Ironic, really. The thought itself would have made me laugh if it wasn't for my current situation. _Get up, Swan!_

"Ugh… alright, alright," I muttered to my subconscious, attempting to crane my neck and head up enough to take in my surroundings. My vision was slightly muddled, but I could get the gist of where I was. I was lying in a snowdrift in the middle of a dense forest. Soft blues and greens played above me, which I assumed were the Aurora Borealis. I had to be up north somewhere. That's where Victoria said to run to. She told me to keep running north, and she'd find me when she knew she wasn't being followed anymore. _Vic, where the hell are you?!_

I mustered enough strength to push myself up onto my hands and knees, still taking in my surroundings. I had no idea if I was in Canada or Alaska. I had been running for what seemed like weeks… or was it months? I had no idea anymore. My mind was hazy. It was all a whirlwind. My life, or rather un-life, was just starting to make some semblance of sense. And then, as per usual, the shit hit the fan. Nothing ever really remained well for me for too long. Something terrible always came 'round knocking.

My splitting headache and thirst brought me back to reality. I was in dire need of blood... and soon. I was weak, and I knew my self-control was waning quickly. There were no humans this deep in the wilderness with these severe temperatures, and I couldn't live off of animal blood. This whole situation was becoming worse by the second. I had to keep moving… somehow. There must be civilization around here soon, right? There just must be. "I can't… do this… gah… for much longer." My voice was raspy, and my throat was dry and cracked. I winced at the bitter pain.

I pushed myself up to my knees, catching a glimpse of the blues and greens of the Aurora Borealis dancing across the darkness. It was a clear night, the first one in what felt like weeks with this blizzard crashing down on me. Stars twinkled in the blackness, illuminating the night sky further in a brilliant display of natural beauty. I would have been mesmerized if it weren't for my dire situation. With a sigh and grunt, I forced myself to my feet, attempting to shield myself from the harsh wind with my arms wrapped around my abdomen. For a vampire without blood in her system, I could actually freeze in the harsh environment.

I began my slow, painful trek forward through the deep snow toward some sort of hope for salvation, praying to whatever higher power existed to guide me through this horrid nightmare toward relief, no matter how small that relief might be. I pushed through the snow, being mindful of my weak legs and uneven balance. I was definitely making less time now, but I had no choice but to be careful.

For what seemed like hours, I limped and struggled through the snow in the darkness. Wind slammed into my body, cutting through my clothes, and freezing me to my undead bones. I did everything I could not to scream out in the night sky due to the pain I was in. It wouldn't have mattered, of course, how loud I was able to scream. I was in a massively dense forest, in the middle of nowhere during a snow storm. I had to resort to fighting for my survival, no matter what.

To distract myself from the numbing pain, I reminisced about my time in college, powering through nursing school at Washington State University. I forced myself through high school, deciding to do some good in the world and become a registered nurse. After _they_ abandoned me… after _he_ abandoned me in that forest during my junior year, I fell into a deep depression. Eventually, I was given one hell of an inspirational speech by a nurse during my annual doctor's visit. It woke me up, and gave me the motivation to move past my former _family_. For the first time in my life, I put myself first, and got shit done for _me_ and _my_ future.

I graduated with high honors with my bachelors of science in nursing six years ago, and got my first job as an ER nurse after passing the NCLEX. My dad couldn't have been more proud. I put him through hell during my first two years in Forks. So when I finally got my life together, he was the most relieved and proud I had ever seen him. Then, four years later, I encountered a type of vampire I had no idea even existed… the Kindred. I was turned, Embraced as we call it, and the next two years were spent understanding my new life, complexities and Kindred politics abound.

During that time, Victoria had found me. Somehow I knew she would. But she wasn't out to kill me, not anymore… well, not after she found out that I was a vampire… a Kindred. We struck up a strange bound over our mutual hatred for _them_. Our equal disdain for the _monsters_ that destroyed our lives somehow brought us closer. And life was good. My control around humans was so strong that I continued to work as a nurse. It was great. Right up until those same Kindred politics came crashing down, and I was caught up in the middle, which brings me to my current predicament. Yeah, I can honestly say that my life is extremely fucked.

I was brought out my subconscious by a familiar sickly, sweet smell, and it was strong. _Vampires, Vicky's kind. The smell is too strong to be her, or someone with her. Better keep moving forward._

For a mile I pushed forward, still noticing that sweet smell. It had only gotten more prominent. It was surrounding me. I changed direction a few times to lose it, but nothing seemed to change. The smell was everywhere. And if I could smell what I assumed was a couple of vampires, I knew, instinctively, that they could smell me. Dread grew inside me, and my situation became even more real than it had earlier. Cautiously, I treaded forward.

It soon dawned on me that these vampires may have a residence nearby. Their scent was too strong to simply be nomads hunting in the area. This scent seemed more permanent. Again, I knew I was up north somewhere, but I had no idea where. No civilization for miles, as far as I knew. That meant nothing but bad news to me. I only hoped they were far too concerned with other things than a lonely Kindred wandering in their territory.

 _Snap!_

The breaking of a tree branch startled me, causing me to lose my balance and collide face first into the bitterly cold snow. I yelped, hoping no vampire heard me. _Maybe the snow swallowed my yelp…_

I laid there motionless, listening to every sound around me. The sounds of a herd of deer caught my attention directly in front of me. A second after hearing them, they came crashing, panicking out of the snow covered brush, stampeding just a mere feet from my prone body. I knew that these deer were the prey of the vampires whose territory I was now intruding in. My time was undoubtedly short to get out of dodge.

After the herd passed I made a move to get up, hoping to have enough energy to sprint out of here to safety. I got as far as getting on my hands and knees before the slamming of a large body against a branch in front of me stopped my movements. There was the sound of a large buck, grunting in pain for a moment, before a sickening crack broke its cries of pain. That sweet smell assaulted my nostrils. At least one vampire was right in front of me, feeding off this large buck, obscured from my vision by the snow and brush.

I wanted to make a mad dash out of here, but I felt as though many eyes were suddenly upon me. I froze, terrified. I knew I had been spotted. There was no point in running now. I could sense that there were far more vampires than I could outrun in my current state. _Fuck…_

I let myself collapse back into the snow. The feeding I heard from the brush in front of me stopped, immediately followed by a startled feminine gasp. I sighed into the snow. This was it. Panic began to overwhelm me, and I remained frozen in fear. Twenty eight years on this earth, and _this_ is what it comes down to? Being overwhelmed by a coven of vampires as I suffered from hunger and frostbite? How ironic…

I always heard about people saying that their life flashed before their eyes in moments like this. However, I found that to be bullshit. That didn't happen when I was Embraced. It didn't happen when I was forced to run for my life from the Kindred I thought I knew. And it sure as hell didn't happen when I was abandoned on that forest floor back in Forks. In fact, all that happened was that time seemed to stand still. Fear was all that consumed me in those moments. And _this_ was no fucking different.

The sound of several pairs of feet shuffling all around me through the snow would have startled me if I wasn't prepared for what I assumed was about to happen. They circled around me, trapping me in what I gathered was the perfect wall of death. I had nowhere to go. In that moment, I knew two things. One; these may have been "vegetarian" vampires. And two; that fact really didn't matter, because I knew just how territorial the Cold Ones were. They were far more animalistic than my kind. In fact, we Kindred prided ourselves on our humanity. It kept us in control of our Beasts. We could live normal lives because we clung so hard to it.

So, yes, I was terrified now, more than I was of freezing or starving to death…

The shuffling stopped several feet from me, enclosing me, preventing me from even attempting an escape. "Well, well, what do we have here? Are you lost, Kindred?" An amused female voice taunted me from my right side.

"Katrina, let's not taunt the poor girl. I'm sure she has a perfectly valid explanation for violating our territory." A kind, but authoritative voice softly chastised this Katrina. Her voice had the tone of a leader. _The coven leader?_

"Hmm, what say you, little Kindred? We're waiting." Another female voice announced. This time from my left.

I sighed, gathered what strength I could, and lifted my head out of the snow enough to speak, catching a glimpse of the leather boots of the leader. I cleared my throat, wincing at the sudden pain, "I…gah… I'm, um, sorry for indru… intruding on your land. By the… time I realized it, I was too weak to… run around it. Frankly, I'm… um, lost."

"Aww, you poor thing," yet another woman spoke apologetically, "You got lost out in this storm? I'm so sorry." She cooed softly, the sound of worry edging in her voice. Her tone was relaxing, almost in a motherly sense. I felt almost comforted by her. "What do you say we assist her, Tanya? Surely, she's not an immediate threat to the human population?"

A sigh came from in front of me, "I suppose you're right, Carmen." The leader, Tanya, took a few more steps toward my head, and then I felt her kneel down to me. Her presence was almost overwhelming. "Well, little one, will you at least allow us to assist you, and then send you on your way, wherever that is?"

An intense form of relief washed over me in that instant. I gave the best nod that I could, "Absolutely. And… um, thank you for your ki…kindness." I would have sounded more excited if I had the energy.

She hummed in response, then cleared her throat, "So, what's your name, little one? I dare say that we're entitled to that bit of information, at the very least. After all, you heard most of ours." There was a little bit of mirth and teasing in the tone of her voice.

"B-Bella Swan," my throat hurt more with each word. It was raw now.

There was a collective gasp, frightening me. A spike or worry coursed through me. _How would they know that name?!_ I couldn't really understand how that would've even been possible.

Tanya's hands grasped my face a millisecond later, raising my head slightly to face her. For a second, she stalled. Something I didn't quite understand flashed in her eyes. It looked like a great longing or pain mixed with relief. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ However, even though those emotions were very evident in her eyes, her face remained that of a confident leader, and strongly focused, "Did you say Bella Swan?"

I'm sure I looked utterly confused. I swallowed the pain in my throat, gazing into those golden orbs, "Um, yes? Wh… why?"

"Shouldn't you be in Forks or something? Not in the middle of Denali National Park?" Katrina's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but I heard her wonder and confusion.

"How would you… know about, um, that? Wa… Wait. Did you say Denali?" There's no way that I'm in Denali, and this is… is… just no!

 _Their fucking cousins! No fucking way this is happening!_

I froze and went rigid as fear clinched my entire body. I knew Tanya felt me tense up, because she both looked hurt, and then confused. She briefly stroked my face with her thumbs, sending a nice shiver down my spine. It was oddly comforting. Her touch was almost sensual, almost a deeply personal kind of touch. I stared into her eyes, mesmerized for some strange reason.

A male clearing his throat softly seemed to break whatever hold she had on me, "Maybe we should get Bella out of this storm?"

Tanya seemed to shake herself out of her gaze, "Of course Eleazar. Come now, little Bella, let's get you into a warmer environment."

She reached down, silently asking for my hands. Hesitantly, I took them. Her thumbs briefly caressed the top of my hands before she helped me stand up. Weakly, painfully, I stood, leaning on her for support. My head began spinning once I got to my feet. Tanya must have noticed this, because she wrapped an arm around my waist, steadying me. She turned her head to look behind me, "Irina, help me support her? I doubt she will be able to walk for long."

"Of course, sister" Irina announced, and another arm wrapped around my opposite side, stabilizing me. I smiled weakly, "Th… thank you."

 _I'll never forget this. Mia Salvatrice. My savior._ I mused to myself, likely due to mild hysteria settling in. A smile ghosted my lips again. "Mia Salvatrice," I whispered, barely audibly. My grandmother had taught me Italian when I was young. I rarely used it, though. The memory made my smile grow for a brief moment. Of course, I completely forgot that the vampires around me could hear that.

* * *

 **This idea has been running through my head for a while now. Thought I'd actually write it, and see what happens. So far, I really enjoy it. Let me know what you all think! And be kind to me :)** **It's been a while since I actually put in a lot of effort into writing stuff like this! As usual, if there's any grammar mistakes, please let me know, and I'll fix them. Thank you all in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Obviously** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Vampire: The Masquerade**_ **do not** **belong to me.**

 **A/N : Sorry about the wait, guys! My computer's been fighting with me lately. Really quickly, as you've probably noticed, I made a few adjustments to the story by the advice from a reader. I've said it before, if there's a mistake, tell me. I want you all to enjoy what you read, not to mention, I'm a bit of a perfectionist. If I miss something, let me know :) There's sometimes occasions where I edit chapters a bit later, so I make mistakes. So, don't be afraid to point something out.**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Something New**

I knew I was in terrible shape the second my legs and arms went numb. My eye lids were heavy now. I had been without blood in my system for far too long. It most have been a month or so since I last fed. Kindred could only go a few weeks without feeding before we started to shut down. We needed blood to operate, especially at the most basic level. I suppose the Cold Ones were better equipped to deal with periods of prolonged starvation. Vicky once said that she was able to go months without feeding if necessary. _Ugh, now I feel sick to my stomach. How is that even possible? Well, at least I haven't lost my mind yet._ I couldn't help the half-assed giggle that escaped my lips.

"Something amusing, Bella?" I barely registered Tanya's genuine curiosity to my left.

"I think she might be losing it, Tan. She doesn't look particularly well put together right now," Irina was certainly right about that. I knew I didn't have much time.

A slight growl of frustration came from Tanya, "We're almost there, little Bella. Just hold on a moment longer."

I felt Irina let go of my waist, and the next thing I knew, I was being cradled by Tanya, and the world flew by in a blur. Wind rushed by me quicker than it had a few minutes ago. Before I could realize what was happening, the sound of a door slamming open, and the smell of hickory and steel overwhelmed my senses. I attempted to open my eyes wider to take in my surroundings, but everything was so damn blurry. All I could really make out were the soft orange and red glows of light. _Lamps? A fireplace? I can't really tell anymore. I feel so weak…_

I could vaguely decipher the crackling of a fireplace, and the smell of hickory and oak grew stronger. I felt Tanya kneel down, and suddenly, my back was on a soft, warm surface. My ice cold skin reacted with surprise as I was wrapped in a warm, thick blanket. A whimper of pain and shock escaped my lips before I could do anything about it.

A warm hand began stroking my hair under my hood. I allowed myself to feel the comfort and pleasure it brought me. My eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the new sensation. The smell of wintergreen and lavender hit me. It was such a pleasant scent. I hummed in contentment, completely forgetting where I was and what was going on around me.

"It's alright, Bella. Rest now. We'll see if we can get some blood into your system momentarily. Save your strength." Tanya's smooth voice was just so relaxing. _What's wrong with you, Bella? Why is this woman so fascinating to you? You know who she is! She's related to_ them _! Come on, B! Put that guard up! Pull it together._

I wanted to listen to my self-conscious, but I was just too weak to put up any sort of resistance. And even if I was strong enough to resist them, why would I? After all, this coven just took me in. It didn't really matter if they were closely associated with _them_ or not. These vampires just showed me a massive act of kindness by helping me. My Beast needed to bare that fact in mind. I relaxed into what I assumed was a couch, and tried to rest, silently listening to more footsteps entering the house.

"She's on the sectional. Perhaps we can see about getting some blood into her system?" Tanya kept her voice soft as she spoke to her coven. I just really enjoyed her presence. It was strangely soothing.

There was a rush of movement in the house. A few minutes passed before feather-soft footsteps approached the front of the sectional. I could smell blood, but it wasn't human. I'm certainly no expert in differentiating the various scents of mammal blood, but if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it was from a deer. I grimaced a little. Animal blood didn't sit well with me, but beggars can't be choosers, right?

"Here you are, little Bella," Irina cooed gently, "I've got a straw, and I'll hold the mug. Just sip, alright?"

A tentative hand lifted my head slightly. I opened my eyes enough to focus on the blurry straw in front of me. Gingerly, I took the flimsy piece of plastic into my mouth and began to suck. _Oh, god! It's so gamy!_

I grimaced roughly at the revolting taste, "Uh, wh-," I attempted to protest with a mouthful of gamy, disgusting deer blood in my mouth, only to begin choking immediately after.

"Hush, now! I understand the Kindred don't particularly enjoy animal blood, but this is the best we can do with this storm right now," Tanya's tone, while caring, was slightly scolding.

I growled slightly, almost childishly, but swallowed what remained of the blood. Honestly, the warmth felt amazing sliding down my esophagus, though I'd never admit it. The taste, however, left much to be desired. Begrudgingly, I accepted the straw, and continued drinking the revolting blood. It was better than nothing. Thankfully, I finished the mug, relieved to have the experience over with, but realizing that I'd soon need more to get my strength back up. "We have another mug for you, little one," announced Irina. _Why, it's as if they read my mind. Ugh, this is so not fun! Might as well just get it over with._

Through blurry vision, I watched as Irina switched out the empty mug for a full one. I braced myself, settling the new straw into my mouth and began drinking. After that was done, one more was offered to me. I allowed myself to look past the disgusting taste, and just focused on feeding. The warmth of the blood heated my frozen body, boiling my veins in an almost pleasurable way. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Slowly, I started to feel some of my strength return. That was a massive relief! I knew, however, that animal blood would only get me so far. This storm was going to be a problem.

Tanya carefully removed her hand, allowing me to rest my head. Slowly, my vision began to clear. My eyes gravitated to the rustic, cabin-like ceiling. Wooden beams crossed horizontally from one side of it to the other. From my position, I could see a few vertical beams branching off arches connecting to the ceiling, forming a support structure. Their home was so unlike _theirs_ … well, from what I could tell in my current situation anyway. Regardless, from what I could sense, the Denali home felt homey, whereas _their_ home felt barely lived in.

Pale blonde hair atop an angelic face peered over the back of the sectional from my left, a cheeky smirk on her face. There was a slight gleam in her eye that told me that she was terribly playful, "Sounded like you enjoyed that. You know, with the moaning and such." She finished with a wink.

I just blinked at her, confused for a moment. _Moaning? I didn't moan… oh, wait... I did, didn't I? Fucking frenzied thirst!_ If I could have blushed, I probably would have. Bringing my hands up through the blanket, I covered my face in embarrassment. I was mortified!

Tanya's calming hand began to stroke my hair again, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. We all know how pleasurable feeding can be. And it's most likely been some time since you last fed. No need to stress yourself, dear."

Sighing, I let my hands find their place on my stomach under the blanket. I glanced at Tanya, for the first time actually seeing her. Curly, strawberry blonde hair cascaded around an angelically beautiful round face. Her golden eyes shined with the warmth of the sun, love and kindness displayed prominently in them. Her skin was as pale as a fresh snowfall. An adorable thin nose, full lips, and a cute dimpled chin finished her features perfectly. _Since when did I say anything was adorable? Yes, she's absolutely stunning, but come on, Bella! You don't know this woman at all._

Despite my instincts warning me, a warm smile ghosted my lips. "Well, damn, girl! Check out the fangs on you!" Katrina exclaimed like a child on Christmas morning, surprising the holy hell out of me.

My eyes shot back to her in surprise, "What?" I licked my top canines, discovering that they had enlarged. Guess I was really, really hungry. _Well, that's one way to make an impression, isn't it?_ My subconscious mocked sarcastically.

"Well, that probably makes feeding pretty easy for your kind, huh, Bella?" Irina wondered from next to Tanya, her pale blond, shoulder length hair bouncing a little as she took a seat on the sectional opposite of me a moment later. She was just as beautiful as Katrina and Tanya.

I shrugged, rather weakly, "I suppose it does. Though my clan has an ability to interject our will into the individuals we feed on, which makes it a lot simpler… if we really need it to be."

A poke of a finger brought me back to Katrina. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Like seducing, huh? Hmm, that's rather fascinating. Of course, that begs the question, what clan are you from? We've heard there's quite a few."

A soft clearing of a throat brought my attention back to Tanya. She eyed Katrina for a moment, almost in a disapproving way, "Kate, perhaps that's a little too personal for Kindred?"

I simply shrugged again, "No harm done. We don't have any protocols against answering that question, and you already know about us… so-," I turned back to Katrina, or Kate, I guess, and offered a welcoming smile, "I'm from the Ventrue clan, actually. Usually there's a whole process to making a new vampire, but I was sired by the Prince of my area. She didn't need, um… permission due to her high profile status."

"Permission?" Carmen questioned from outside my line of sight.

"Um, yeah. To sire, or create another Kindred, you must have permission from the Prince of that area to do so. We're pretty strict about that." My sire would be _so_ proud to hear me explaining our inner workings to Cold Ones… maybe. _I'd probably get a sweet, but strict reprimand from her if she heard any of this. But that was neither here nor there at the moment. Hell, for all I knew, she wouldn't have cared all that much. I mean, she never seemed to worry about the pack or Vicky… Vicky! I have to call her!_

Almost on reflex, I reached into my coat pocket, grabbing my phone, hoping beyond hope it wasn't frozen or broken beyond repair. I brought it up to my face and attempted to turn it on. Nothing. It needed to be charged. I glanced over at Tanya, "Do… do you have a charger? I kind of need to get in touch with a friend of mine."

She looked perplexed for a moment at the sudden change of topic, but smiled and nodded, "Of course. We actually have one behind me." I handed her the phone and she scooted backward, plugged it into a charger, then placed it on a coffee table.

She returned next to me, and continued running a hand through my hair. Normally, I probably would have considered this a huge violation of personal space. Sure, Vicky would do that from time to time, but she was like a sister to me. This felt more personal, but, I guess I really didn't mind it. It was amazingly relaxing.

She gazed into my eyes, searching for something. It was so intense. Not really in an unpleasant sense, but I couldn't really place it. She seemed to decide on something before clearing her throat, "Bella, what are you doing all the way up here in Alaska? You said you were lost, but where were you headed?"

I couldn't help the distress that etched into my face. I was so terrified of what was behind me in Washington, what I knew was following me, that I didn't want to think about it. I tried to look away from her, but her right hand gently cupped my chin, and turned my head to meet her eyes again. She appeared concerned.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she softened her face a bit, "You don't have to tell us. But please understand that we're here to assist, in whatever way we can."

Before I even realized it, my left hand was caressing her right forearm. I gave her a thankful smile, "Thank you. And I'll tell you all I can once my head stops spinning. I really don't know how long I've been running for. I'd just like to rest without worrying for a few moments."

An understanding smile ghosted Tanya's lips, "Of course, Bella. Please, take whatever time you need. When you're ready, we are here to offer any aid we can." She continued stroking my hair. I couldn't help the hum of contentment that escaped my throat. _Why does she have such an intense comforting effect on me? I don't understand!_

I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, "Of course, Tanya. And thank you, all of you, for your kindness."

The room slipped into a few moments of calming silence. However, I could feel the curiosity oozing from the Denali coven. I just relaxed and waited for them to ask what they felt they needed to. I didn't have to wait long, though. "I, uh, don't want to make you uncomfortable, but, how long have you been Kindred?" the male vampire, Eleazar, questioned from behind the couch, his voice a little timid.

 _I had a feeling I knew where this was headed. I'll give them this little bit of information, but I won't discuss their_ cousins _. That topic was off the table._ I cleared my throat, "No, it's alright. Um, just over two years now. I was Embraced when I was twenty-six." I opened my eyes, meeting Tanya's curious, yet unsure golden ones. I had this suspicion that she was dying to know more, as was the rest of her coven. I didn't know what Tanya's coven heard from _them_ about me, but I had to assume it was enough to get them super fascinated. They _do_ have a right to know who they're helping, but I wanted to stay away from _that_ part of my life… preferably indefinitely.

I turned my attention to the ceiling, taking in the wooden beams. They were stained with a dark finish, adding to the rustic look that I'd seen of their home so far. I sighed, cleared my throat again, and half-smiled at nothing in particular, "I had gotten to know a woman after an outing with co-workers from the hospital I worked at. She was absolutely stunning. She was just an alluring, like an Amazon or Greek warrior from the myths I was so fascinated with," I heard a faint growl come from Tanya, I raised an eyebrow, but continued, "We hit it off immediately, and she was just so interested in me. Not exactly in a romantic sense, but, I don't know, just interested in everything about me. We began to spend more time together, and we grew so close. One night, while we were walking around downtown Seattle... we were just having an amazing night and, out nowhere, this car," I paused to shake the memory from my mind, closed my eyes, and took a calming breath, "... Well, you can imagine what happened. I woke up a few hours later, and she explained what happened, and how she saved me. Now, well... here I am. It wasn't the best way to become a Kindred, but we made do."

"I can't imagine the horror you felt after that horrific incident. I'm... glad she was able to save you. The two of you sound quite close.", Tanya said fondly. Underneath it, though, I heard genuine intrigue, and maybe… a little jealousy? _Hmm…,_ "You said you worked at a hospital. What did you do?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I was, er… still am, I guess, an ER nurse. I've been one since graduating college six years ago."

"That's pretty impressive, Bella," I glanced at Kate. She had this impressed, yet wondrous expression on her face, "We don't have an infinite amount of experience with Kindred, but to be a nurse in an emergency room must take a massive amount of self-discipline and strength."

"It really does," I agreed, glancing down at the blanket that covered me, "I guess I'm just lucky that my Sire was so experienced. She's been an amazing help to me."

 _My Sire_ , I reminisced bittersweatly, _I wished she was here now... But she had to send me away._ She wasn't being threatened, not directly, anyway. I was the target. Targeting such an imposing, popular, and important figure was a huge risk, so I became the target instead. Sure, I had to admit, it was fucking ingenious on the part of her enemies. It'd backfire eventually, but by the time it did, the damage would already be done.

"You miss her, don't you?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Tanya. I met her eyes, recognizing the look of understanding in them. There was a bit of sadness there as well, and for some unknown reason, that hurt me a bit.

I managed a sad half-smile, and nodded, "I really do. We're close. She's a huge influence on me. She's my teacher and confidant. She's been my biggest supporter, next to Vicky. Artemis has been so welcoming to me… I, um… just miss her."

"Artemis?" The confused and surprised voice of Irina got my attention. I smiled at the pale blond, and nodded fondly.

"She's not a Greek goddess, well, not like what the legends say. She's the Prince of the Seattle territory. She's also one of the founders of my clan. She's done a lot for Kindred. She brought the Ventrue together, and helped maintain the Camarilla." I spoke proudly of my Sire. _I hope I can see her soon. Vicky will have information from her, I know it!_

"Sounds like she's extremely important, but… what exactly is this _Camarilla_? Is it some set of laws or something?" Kate's question almost answered itself.

I shook my head slowly, "Not exactly, but it is a sect that helps protect Kindred by managing and enforcing what we call the Masquerade, which is a campaign, or set of guidelines, I guess, to convincing humans that vampires don't exist. It's, also, kind of like the do's-and-don'ts for Kindred to live by. It's designed to keep us hidden from the human population."

I noticed the looks of confusion on the faces of Irina, Kate, and Tanya. _Maybe this can wait? I mean, all of the Kindred political stuff may take forever to explain. And frankly, I'm feeling a bit drained._ I sighed, glancing between the three blond vampires, "Yeah, I know it's confusing. Kindred politics can be pretty complicated, I suppose."

Irina seemed to understand, shrugging slightly, "It isn't incredibly complicated. Sounds a lot like the Volturi, actually. So far, though, Kindred sound a bit more civilized."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Victoria told me about them. They sounded a bit barbaric, to be honest."

"Did the Cullens not tell you about them?" Eleazar's confused voice echoed across the wooden walls.

I couldn't stop the snarl that escaped my lips or the disdain that dripped from my voice, " _They_ didn't tell me much of anything. Victoria has been the one to help me understand _your_ kind." _Relax, Swan! The Denalis probably don't understand how much their fucking_ cousins _hurt you. Take a deep breath, and cool down._ I clenched my eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. I could feel their eyes on me, patiently waiting, but concerned. Once I was calm enough, I opened my eyes, and took in the room. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, I'm…um, sorry. I just don't like talking about _them_. We didn't part on the best of terms."

"It's quite alright. Frankly, it's none of our business in the end," Tanya looked sincere. I just gave her a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Tan-", I was startled by the ring of my phone. Before I could dart over to it, Tanya blurred over to the table, unplugged it, and handed it to me. I smirked at her as I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Bella?! Where are you? Are you alright?" Victoria's worried voice called through the receiver. Relief pulsed through me. _Thank goodness, Vic!_

After a calming sigh, I replied, "Red! Yes, I'm safe. I'm in Denali, Alaska, apparently."

She sighed in relief and cleared her throat, "Alright, you're safe. I'm in Denali as well. I picked up your scent and followed it here a short while ago. How are you feeling? Have you been able to feed?"

"I'm exhausted, but surviving. And yes, I fed a little. I, um… sort of ran into a coven of golden-eyed vampires a few hours ago. They've been helping me." I knew Vicky would worry about this, and I didn't blame her. She had a strong distrust of her own kind. A distrust I completely understood.

Her end grew silent for a few seconds, "…golden-eyed vampires? They're not… uh, who I think they are, are they?"

I just sighed in return, glancing around the room, silently asking for privacy. Everyone seemed to take the hint, and they filed out of sight and somewhere down the hall. I had a feeling they could still hear us wherever they were in the house, though. It was the curse of being a vampire. _Whatever. It's better than nothing._

"No, Red," I breathed, "Not _them_ , but they do know _them_. They've been nothing but hospitable, though. I have a feeling we can trust them enough to at least let us catch our breath while we figure out what comes next."

Another pause came from her end, shortly before a grunt, "Alright, I'll follow your scent to you. Stay put, and I'll see you soon. Please stay on your guard, B?"

I grinned at her concern, "Of course, Vic. I'll see you soon."

With that, the call ended. I rested my head back into the sofa. These last few months have been a whirlwind. I've barely had any time to think. It's all been react, react, react! It's just insanity! A few moments of peace and quiet would be amazing. That, and maybe a decent amount of sleep during the day hours. Feeling refreshed would be excellent right now. I've depleted so much of my strength, and sleep would really jump-start my system. Well… human blood, too. That would _really_ help a great deal. _In time…_ I hoped.

My eyes grew heavy as I laid there, staring at the ceiling. I began enjoying the solace of the silence. A content smile ghosted my lips. Just as I was enjoying it, rushed whispers reached my ears. I strained for a moment to hear what I could. Nothing seemed frantic, but there was surprise in the voices. I focused a bit more to eavesdrop a little better.

"…And you're sure about this, Tanya? I mean, we don't really know her. Not to mention what we know of her and the Cullens." Irina's voice was slightly skeptical.

There was a growl of frustration, which sounded like Tanya, "Ugh, I know, Rina. I'm completely aware of the situation this would cause, but I can't deny the simple truth of it."

"I'm happy for you, I really am, sister. But what do we plan on doing? I mean, Kindred can't exactly survive on animal blood alone. With this storm, it'll be difficult to get our hands on human blood." Kate announced. I had to agree with that. Human blood was a top priority on my list.

A defeated sigh came from Tanya, "I know, I know. Unfortunately, the only one I know of who could help in this situation is Carlisle. He still has many connections in the area. That would have to be a last resort. I don't want to put any unneeded stress on my mate. I'm afraid of what the presence of our cousins would do to her."

 _Mate? Did she say mate? No… that can't be. Surely, she couldn't really mean me, right? I mean, we just met!_ I furrowed my brows in confusion and frustration. _I don't need any more stress right now!_

"We can keep that option on the table, but let's see what happens. Perhaps the storm will let up enough for her to hunt?" Carmen questioned the group. Her voice hopeful and soothing.

"Yes, maybe we'll luck out before a drastic decision has to be made. I feel as though the presence of the Cullens would push Bella away from us and you, Tanya." I found myself slightly disagreeing with Eleazar. Yeah, I had _no_ intention of being _anywhere_ remotely near _them_ ever again, but I wouldn't want to do anything that pushed Tanya away from me. _What are you going on about, Swan?! Just because she says 'mate' doesn't mean you have to trust her immediately! Trust is earned, not just given away!_

And I agreed with my subconscious. I couldn't afford to be careless now. The stakes were too high. I had to think like a Ventrue, and not like a lonely young vampire. I had to be tactful.

"Yes, I know. I guess we'll give it a few days. We'll just have to maintain the emergency stock of elk and deer we have to keep her going for now. And… I'll talk with her after she rests a bit. I haven't the faintest idea how to even approach this. I don't want to scare her-" I tried to hone in on the rest of what Tanya was saying, but sleep came over me before I could gather the energy. I was truly in uncharted territory.

* * *

 **I hope all the Kindred information didn't saturate this chapter. Let me know if you all want me to dial that back a bit. It's gonna space out a lot from here on out, anyway, but, still, let me know. See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Obviously** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Vampire: The Masquerade**_ **do not** **belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Fate Driven**

 _ **Two years earlier…**_

 _Blackness engulfed my vision. I had no concept of time or space. My body was numb, or what I perceived as numb. I wasn't entirely sure where I was or what had happened to me. A mental fog seemed to block any memory of what I was doing previously. It was extremely distressing. I wanted to move, but I couldn't feel my limbs. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I didn't understand! I felt paralyzed. I couldn't do anything but lay there on the bed... I was laying on a bed! That fact immediately penetrated my confused mind like a rushing current. But where was I? Whose bed was I on? It certainly felt like my own, but how did I get home? Wait… I could feel what I was on now!_

 _Slowly, I felt feeling return to my body. My limbs started to tingle and become painful, a keen sign that sensation was returning. I began wiggling my toes and fingers, taking solace in the fact that I was slowly gaining control over my body. The tingling spread in waves up my limbs, into my torso, and finished at my head. Minute after minute went by, and after each tingling wave, an electric shock would pulse through my body, granting me more sensation. The moment I had full control over my body, a thundering pain coursed through me like a tidal wave. The power of it forced my body to contort violently on the bed. I screamed out in pain, my voice bouncing off walls and returned to my ears in a vicious, deafening cycle._

 _My muscles convulsed, shuddering at the unbearable pain. Then, in some strange act of mercy, a sudden wave of euphoria gushed through me. The waves began to pulsate through me rhythmically. It was like a constant wave of pleasure, each wave just as pleasurable as the last. It was the most pleasurable feeling I had ever felt. My body went immediately from the violent convulsing into a twitching writhe of ecstasy. A muffled moan escaped my slightly parted lips. It was pure bliss._

 _Soft, strong hands caressed my shoulders. In my euphoric state, I gladly welcomed it. I could feel the presence of the individual straddling above me, a feminine presence. A familiar scent washed into my senses then, peppermint and rosemary. In my clouded mind, the smell seemed to jog my memory. I opened my eyes to focus on the figure. My vision was still slightly blurry, but I could make out her basic features. Dark brown, almost black hair was tied into a messy bun. Her pale skin held an unmistakable olive tone. I could make out a chiseled, thin nose, which was still somehow acutely feminine. She had the most perfect round eyes. I could barely see relief and… sadness? Her plump red lips held a friendly smile as she stared down at me._

 _My cloudy vision cleared, and suddenly, my memories matched the goddess above me… Artemis! Confusion wrecked my features as I tried to understand what she was doing with me on a bed. Didn't we go out tonight? I don't understand. Did I drink way too much again? Oh, god… did we… no, I was still clothed. I glanced down at her clothing to see the same dark, form fitting dress she wore earlier in the night. Then what happened?_

 _It was then that my memory lapse cleared. I remembered that we were walking down a quiet street in downtown Seattle, taking in the clear, warm night. It was late on a Friday night, and the city was buzzing with people enjoying a rare clear spring night. It was unusually warm, so we decided to walk to my apartment after our friendly dinner date. We were crossing the street when this silver sedan sped toward us, and… pain. Excruciating pain. The worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. And, then, there was blackness._

 _The euphoria I was feeling seemed to fade away after this realization. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I gazed into the eyes of my beautiful friend. I could feel a haunted expression take over my features. She stared back at me with concern. Her right hand caressed my face, "Bella, listen to me. You've just been through a traumatic experience. I need you to focus on me. Can you do that?"_

 _Her familiar Mediterranean accent soothed the panic attack that was slowly consuming me. I couldn't help one dark thought from penetrating my fragile senses… was I dead? Was this the afterlife? It took all the strength I had to push those thoughts from my mind and give her my undivided attention. It was then that the scent of something delicious hit my senses. It was sweet, but underneath the sweet scent, there was something strange about it. A weird hunger hit me. I swallowed hard as the scent seemed to consume my mind._

 _Artemis's hands grasped my face, forcing me to focus on her, "Bella, come back to me. I know exactly what you're feeling right now. Focus for a moment." Again, her voice oddly soothed me. All I wanted to do then was abide by her every command. I gave her a weak nod in return, not able to find my voice._

 _She sighed briefly. Her eyes began searching for something in my own that I couldn't recognize. I could see the concern still heavy in her features. She took a deep breath before speaking softly, "Do you remember what happened after dinner?" I nodded again, and she continued, "And you remember the car, yes?" Another nod, "Bella, there was an accident. A… um… massive accident. That car, it… you were struck by it. I tried to pull you out of the way, but it was speeding faster than I anticipated. The driver sped away, and I went into a frantic panic. I wanted to call EMS, but your condition was dire. I… did everything I could to save you."_

 _For the second time in less than ten minutes, utter confusion engulfed me. Clearly someone saved me. I mean, I'm lying on my bed in my apartment. Unless the afterlife is extremely dull, I'd say that I'm still alive. She seemed to sense my thoughts and shook her head, "I know how vague that sounds. Here, let me show you something."_

 _She let go of my face and slid off of my bed. She then turned to me with her arms held out, patiently asking for my hands. I explicitly trusted Artemis. Since the first day I met her, there was just something about her that told me I could trust her with everything, including my darkest secrets. We had only grown closer since then. But, for some reason, I hesitated to take her hands, but only for a moment. I had this feeling that whatever she was going to show me was going to change my entire world._

 _I reached for her hands, and let her help me up from my bed. I felt incredibly strong, like there was something untapped in me that wasn't there before. The world definitely felt changed somehow. It felt more alive. It was the strangest sensation I had ever felt. In a way, I felt renewed._

 _She led me into the master bathroom, hand in hand. She switched on the lights, which were almost too bright for me. I squinted, desperately trying to reduce the amount of light entering my eyes. Glancing around the bathroom toward my window, I could see that it was still dark outside. Strange… It felt like days have passed. This was really strange..._

 _Artemis stopped in front of my mirror and faced me, "Look at your reflection. I can explain better afterward."_

 _Trepidation gripped me hard as I turned toward my bathroom mirror. Staring back at me was something strange. The woman I saw was me, but she was uniquely different than what I remembered seeing before going out for our date. The color of my dyed black hair with blue streaks was somehow more vivid. It honestly looked alive with color. My skin looked even paler than it already was, almost bone white. This really made the vibrant color of my tattoos pop out even more than they had previously. The veins in my arms and face were more visible, causing me to believe that my skin was translucent. The hazel of my eyes now had a slight blood red color to them. It was like a ring of color appeared to circle my irises, where there wasn't one before. It was then that I noticed the t-shirt and lounge pants I was in, instead of the black cocktail dress from our date. Did she change me while I was unconscious?_

 _My mouth dropped in shock when the most disturbing thing caught my eye. My top canine teeth had enlarged. They honestly resembled the fangs of vampires from movies and TV shows. But that didn't make any sense. Vampires don't have fangs. It was all myths to remove the attention from humans on them. I had learned that from my previous experience with the_ bastards _who abandoned me. However, there the fangs were, clear as day. They glistened in the light of the bathroom. Shinny and new._

 _In surprise, I quickly covered my mouth with my right hand, and stared at my reflection in utter horror. I barely registered the figure of Artemis step behind me cautiously. She placed a tentative hand on my shoulder. I was too shocked to care, though._

 _I swallowed hard, still focusing on my reflection, "Wha… what happened to me?" Even my voice sounded different! It was almost too perfect in tone._

 _Artemis squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, "I… saved you… the only way I knew how."_

 _I glanced at her briefly, still shocked, "What do you mean? I don't understand! You said I was hit by that car, but here I am! I don't understand…" I trailed off. My mind was starting to piece together some mystery that I subconsciously knew was there. A mystery that started when I first met Artemis._

 _The arm on my shoulder moved to trace two small scars on my neck. At first glance, they were barely noticeable, almost blending in with my ghastly pale flesh. But with the guidance of Artemis' hand, I saw them. They were small, round punctures, no larger than the size of long, human teeth. That thought alone caused my breath to hitch. They were almost the size and shape of my new fangs._

" _Bella, that accident was critical. You had no chance. There was so much blood, and I only had time to do one thing," I watched her trace the marks on my neck, "I made you Kindred… I turned you into a vampire."_

" _Oh…" If I could have fainted, I probably would have…_

 _ **Present Day…**_

The memoirs of awakening as Kindred played behind my eyes vividly, as if they had just happened yesterday. I remembered every detail, every emotion, every touch, and every taste. I remembered everything with perfect clarity. The remainder of that night was long, but I had learned so much. It really seemed like fate meant for me to become a vampire, regardless of the path I chose in life. Ironic really, given my past with Cold Ones.

Voices startled me out of my sleep, familiar voices. They were close, some surrounding me, some further from me. One in particular came from right next to me, "Hey, sleeping beauty."

My eyes fluttered open. I turned my head to come face to face with the gorgeous Victoria. I grinned brightly at her and flung my arms around her in a bone-breaking embrace. I smiled into the crock of her neck.

I felt her vibrate with laughter as her arms wrapped around me, "Wow, there, Bells! You've got to conserve your energy."

"Fuck conserving energy! I don't even know how long it's been since I saw you, Vicky. Hugs now, rest later." I clung to her as if she would disappear when I let go of her.

"It's been three months," She breathed into my ear, "You've been running for three months. It's mid-December now." Her voice was full of disbelief.

Shock quickly built inside me and filled my soul. I slowly retracted myself from her arms, realizing that I was on the floor with her with a blanket wrapped around my waist. I stared at her in surprise. "I've been running out in the wilderness for three fucking months? That's impossible."

She shook her head, her red curls flowing slightly around her face, "Bella, we're great with time. You were honestly running for three months. You've gone three whole months without human blood. My understating is that a Kindred has never gone that long without sufficient nourishment."

I brought my hands to my eyes and rubbed them in confusion and frustration. I couldn't believe it! Like Vicky said, no Kindred has ever gone that long without human blood. The only nourishment I had was from the Denalis giving me that deer blood. The last time I had human blood was before I left Seattle. _That would explain how groggy I feel. I was incredibly fucking lucky to even be moving right now._

I noticed a figure behind Victoria then. I glanced up to see Tanya, watching on with a concerned expression on her face. She met my eyes, and offered a reassuring smile, "Did you rest well, Bella?"

I nodded, offering a smile of my own, "It's been a while since I was able to sleep comfortably. Thank you."

Her smile widened a bit, "Of course."

I glanced between Tanya and Victoria curiously, "I see you guys have met? Are we all getting along?"

Tanya glanced at Victoria then glanced over to the sectional opposite of me, where Irina was sitting. Victoria looked back at Tanya then glanced over to Irina before turning back to me. They all shared this weird moment that I didn't get. _Was this some strange Cold One thing?_ I watched them in confusion. Vicky shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, you could say that. We can talk later about it. My main concern right now is you."

"Right..." I drawled, looking between Victoria, Tanya, and Irina suspiciously. I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were their usual ghastly pale, but with a hint of blue. I knew that if I were still human, I'd have been dead from hypothermia, frozen somewhere in those deep woods, probably never to be found. The thought alone made a shiver run down my spine. It was kind of like having someone walk over your grave. I met Vicky's scarlet eyes, "Guess I'm just overwhelmed, but I'll be fine in a little while. I'm feeling a bit weak still."

"Once we can get human blood into you, I'm sure you'll feel infinitely stronger," Victoria smiled reassuringly. Her face then became stern, "Until then, its animal blood for you. At least we can maintain your current state with that."

I pursed my lips together, looking back down at my hands and glaring at them in frustration, "Somehow, I knew that was going to be the case," After a heavy sigh, I looked back to my redheaded friend, "Guess I have no choice. What about you, though? When was the last time you hunted?"

She glanced around the room and let out a heavy sigh that was similar to my own, "It's been a bit. I guess it's that damn animal diet for me, too. Once the storm lets up, you and I will go hunting."

"I couldn't agree more," I paused, and stared tentatively at Victoria before asking what my subconscious begged to know, "Do you have any news from Artemis?"

She took in a deep breath. Her expression turned thoughtful. She glanced at everyone in the room before looking back at me, "I do, and she's alright, if that's what you're wondering. She's worried about you. I don't know much, but… well, maybe we can talk about it once you're a little stronger?"

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and nodded, "I'm glad she's alright. And, yeah, sure. I suppose it can wait a little longer. But I want to know soon, okay?"

She nodded, an understanding smile gracing her features, "Of course, Bells. I promise you that." She then clapped her hands on her thighs and stood up. She offered her hands to me, a polite gesture to ask me to get up. "What do you say we take in our surroundings a little? Can't have you laying around all day, can we? Plus, there's something I think you'd appreciate"

I gave her a small smile and took her hands, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

My legs were pretty weak, causing me to wobble on my unsteady gait. Before Victoria could support me, Tanya was by my side, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled thankfully at her, "Thanks, Tanya."

She winked and nodded, "Of course. I doubt you would want to be one of the few vampires in history to lose their balance and topple over."

I just shrugged, "Probably not, but I have a history of being a little unorthodox. Seems to fit my character." I smirked at her as she shook her head. She chuckled a little, and helped me get my bearings before I started walking around their home.

I took a deep breath and started walking, letting Victoria and Tanya guide me. I still felt unsteady, but at least I felt safe with their assistance. Satisfied after taking several steps, I started to familiarize myself with my new surroundings. About fifteen feet from the sectional was a beautiful stonework fireplace. It wasn't oversized, but it was certainly intended to be a centerpiece in the room. Next to the sectional was a beige leather loveseat. It matched the sectional perfectly. Looking back to the fireplace, I noticed a portrait of the Denali coven. It was in monochrome, but still looked relatively recent. Their clothing looked modern.

Glancing around the room as we circled the sectional, I could definitely see just how homey their place was. The living room we were in was massive. The walls were an off white, and really seemed to complement the various shades of brown from the oak that made up the ceiling and accents. The walls were adorned with ancient looking décor, many of the designs I couldn't place. Various windows allowed for a clear view of the wilderness. At one end of the room was a hallway. It looked like it led to an entertainment room, from what I could tell. At the opposite end of the large room was short hallway leading to a foyer with a set of beautifully carved double doors. The design almost looked Eastern European. Above the entrance graced an amazing chandelier. It almost looked like it was carved out of elk antlers. It was breathtaking.

We made our way further into the room and turned down a hallway to the right. The hall had three ways to turn. To our left was a large, probably unused, kitchen. I caught a glance of stainless steel appliances. To our right were stairs to a second level, as well as a door to what I guessed was a powder room. We continued down the hallway. More ancient artworks and décor hung from the walls. Some looked Mediterranean in origin, others held that same European look as the front door. As we entered the final room of the first floor, the first thing that hit me was the massive floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out into the wild Alaskan wilderness.

The woods seemed to stretch on for miles. The only sign of civilization was the path that led from a door at the end of the room. It seemed to snake into the forest and disappear. Footprints on the path were quickly being covered by the storm. A snow-capped mountain peaked my attention. It climbed high above the tree line, glistening in the Aurora Borealis. Even through the snow storm, that mountain shined through the white and black of the winter night like a beckon of hope. I couldn't help the stunned expression that overtook on my face.

"Wow…" I breathed out to myself, completely forgetting my present company. My mouth fell open as I stared wide-eyed at the beauty before me. It was pristine, untouched by human hands. One of the last frontiers on this Earth. "I knew you'd like it. It's majestic." Victoria announced from in front of me. I couldn't seem to find the appropriate words to agree.

Tanya's giggle caught my attention, waking me from my daze, "You are absolutely adorable when you're gob smacked. It's beautiful, isn't it? The truest work of art. Nature undisturbed."

I nodded my head slowly, unable to turn away from this amazing site. Sure, Washington State had mountains, but this was different. It really did seem like no one ever stepped foot on this mountain. There were no buildings, as far as I could tell. Nothing seemed to take away from its pureness.

Victoria gave me a slight tug and guided us over toward another set of sofas. It looked like this room was a comfortable place for observation. Tanya helped me sit down on one end of the couch. Vicky sat on the couch in front of me. Once we settled in, Tanya gave me a warm smile, "I'm going to let the two of you talk. The family will give you ladies privacy. Just give us a holler if either of you need anything." With that, Tanya gave us one last smile, lingering on me for a moment, and left the room to return to her coven.

I faced Victoria. She appeared thoughtful for a moment as she studied me. A contemplative expression dawned on her as she continued studying me. Part of me wanted to feel uncomfortable, and I probably would have if I didn't know this woman as well as I did. Over the last two-and-a-half years, I've come to consider Victoria my sister. We told each other everything, sparing no details. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Hell, I'd gladly lay down my life for her. And I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she would do the same for me.

As she continued to stare at me, I noticed that there was this gleam in her eyes. It was a dead giveaway that she knew something that she didn't know how to explain. I titled my head to the side and raised an eyebrow curiously, "You know how some people know each other so well that even their quirks let them know when something's on their mind?" She nodded, a smirk appearing on her face. I continued, "Well, you get this glimmer in your eyes whenever you want to say something, but you just don't know how."

Her smirk grew into a grin. She nodded and shrugged in agreement, "I think we know each other too well." She sighed heavily and leaned back into the couch, and crossed her legs, "I'll start with the more crucial stuff." She took a deep breath, then continued, "The Sabbat aren't far behind us, you know? We have maybe a few weeks' time before the catch our scent."

The Sabbat. The more radicalized counterpart to the Camarilla. To many within the Camarilla, the Sabbat were seen as anarchists, devoid of any real rules or regulations. They rejected our Traditions, which meant that they rejected the Masquerade. The Sabbat believed in personal responsibility. They policed themselves, and held a very loose organization. In many ways, the Sabbat were our exact opposites.

In the centuries since its formation, the Sabbat have gone head-to-head with the Camarilla. There have been wars and attempts at power grabs, especially over the last hundred years. The Camarilla and Sabbat have been fighting for control of territory all over the world. Most of these fights were of a political nature, but they've turned violent recently. That led to the reason I was now on the run. I was avoiding my assassination.

I swallowed hard, trying to concentrate as the memories rushed into my head. I focused on the redhead across from me, nodding slightly, "I know. What should we do? I'm just one Kindred against Lord knows how many Sabbat. I doubt they'd send just one assassin to take out the Childe of Artemis Orthia. They'd want to make sure I was dead." Dread coursed through my veins like fire. I knew there would be an assassin party on my heels. _It's only a matter of time before they find me._

Vicky shook her head. She was silent for a few minutes as she pondered our current situation. She then nodded once, appearing to decide on something and looked at me, "My best suggestion is to remain here for now. The Sabbat won't attack you in a house of my species. It'd be a huge violation, and would likely get the Volturi involved in an investigation. Neither of our species wants that."

And that was true. The Kindred and the Volturi have a pact with each other. We can mingle, but neither species gets involved with the other politically. We don't harm each, and we don't interfere with internal issues. Doing so would make the pact void. Neither species could afford the ramifications of that scenario.

"Alright, so it's settled. We'll stay here, for now." I sighed heavily and leaned back into the couch, folding my arms and sitting cross-legged as I thought. My eyes gravitated to the mountain in the background behind Victoria. I just stared blankly at it, lost in my thoughts.

The clearing of a throat brought me back to reality. I gave Victoria my attention again. She had this odd expression on her face. I hummed at her, causing her to smirk. "So, there was something not so heavy that I wanted to talk about." She spoke quietly and leaned forward a bit. "What's your impression of the Denali coven?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean, they took me in. I'm a stranger and a Kindred. They didn't need to do that for me. They've been nothing but kind to me since then. They seem like good people, so far."

She nodded and glanced down at her clasped hands. Her eyes met mine cautiously, "You know, there was a bit of discussion when you were asleep. It's not really my place to mention it, but I think this could be really good for us."

"What do you mean?" I frowned in confused.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I mean that, well… you know how my species is with mates, right?" I nodded and she continued again, "It happens very quickly, especially when the mated pair are both vampires."

I nodded, still confused, "Yeah, I suppose it's a lot like the shifters and Imprinting. All they have to do is lock eyes and they know. Why are you bringing this up?" _Why is she talking about this?_

"I know you caught the look Irina and I shared a while ago…" She paused and looked into my eyes. I'm sure she saw the confusion present in them.

Eventually, what she was saying clicked, "Oh…" I breathed out. _She's saying her and Irina are mates! This shit is too much, I swear._

"You okay? I mean, are you alright with this? It just happened when I entered their home and saw her." She actually looked worried about my reaction. I didn't understand why. Her love life was really none of my business. Why would that matter to me?

I smiled warmly at her, "Victoria, come on. Really? You think that this would hurt our friendship? Listen, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. I wish you two nothing but the best. Just take it slow, alright? I know your kind likes to rush into things"

She grinned brightly at me, her pearl white teeth glimmering in the soft lights, "Thank you, Bella. That means so much to me."

She leaned forward to hug me, which I gladly returned. I held her tightly and closed my eyes. She moved to sit down next to me, never breaking our embrace. We stayed in our embrace for a while. It was enormously comforting. I could feel how tense she was, but that was slowly melting away. I could only imagine how worried she was about my reaction. But she knew me better than that. I understood that mates were destined to be together. They didn't have a choice. Sure, wording it like that sounded bad, but it was true. It was honestly fate… if you believed in that sort of thing.

I saw it with the pack, specifically with Sam and Emily. Imprinting was instantaneous. They still took it slow, mostly because Emily was human, but they were always together. It was beautiful to watch, especially with my relationship history. It gave me hope.

"You two gonna hug all night?" Irina's amused voice broke our comfortable silence. We both chuckled and separated.

I turned to see Irina leaning against the entrance to the hall, arms crossed and a grin on her face. I smiled and shook my head, "What? Can't sisters share a few moments of peace while they bond?" I teased her lightly.

She shrugged, her grin still prominently displayed, "I'm not judging. My sisters and I have been together for centuries. Believe me, I understand completely." She uncrossed her arms and pushed herself off the wall.

I could see the excitement in Victoria's eyes and the immediate change in her posture when Irina appeared. She looked nervous, but happy. I noticed the hesitation in her face, but that soon broke, and she smiled at her. A look of longing soon appeared in her eyes. For a moment, I wondered how hard this was for her. Eleven years ago, James was killed by _them_. Yes, _they_ were defending me, and I do believe he got what he deserved, but I truly felt for Vicky.

She later told me that James couldn't resist his thirst or the hunt of something new and different. In a way, she knew it would someday get him killed. That didn't mean it didn't hurt her when she lost him. Now, here we are in Denali, Alaska, and Victoria meets Irina. Fate, I guess.

I glanced between the two and smiled. I nudged Vicky gently, nodding toward Irina. "Why don't you girls go chit-chat or whatever?"

"B, we don't have to? It can wait. We have forever. I mean, what about you?" Her worried expression returned.

I shook my head. I wish she didn't feel that way. I smirked at her, "Oh, come on, Red. I'm good here. Look," I pointed to the mountain range, "I've got one hell of a view to keep me company. Besides… I think I need some time alone to gather my thoughts."

She nodded, and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. Then she stood up and walked over to Irina. I watched as they wrapped an arm around each other's waist and walked back toward the hallway.

"Irina," I called out.

She stopped and turned toward me. There was a pleasant smile on her face, "Yes, little Bella?"

A mischievous smirk graced my lips as I looked over the two of them. "Try not to have _too much_ fun. And… I'm very happy for the both of you."

Irina grinned and unwrapped herself from Victoria. She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. It was so similar to the way Victoria and I would hug. It was sisterly. I just smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I know how much she means to you." Irina whispered gently.

"You're welcome. Now… off you go! Don't get too sentimental on me." She giggled slightly, unwrapped herself from me and kissed my forehead. Then, she walked over to Vicky and continued into the hallway.

I brought my attention back to the mountain in silence. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time, and I was just barely starting to catch up. In truth, I was overwhelmed. I just needed a little while to myself. Maybe I can put everything into perspective.

Time seemed to melt away as I stared into the dark night. I brought my knees up to my chest, and crossed my arms over them. The house was utterly silent. In the soft lights, I wondered what time it was. The darkness of the sky made me wonder. The night seemed pretty endless. I had a vague understanding of winters in Alaska, so I assumed there were far more hours of night than, say, Seattle, during the winter months. _At least daylight wouldn't be an issue. That's always a plus._

I let my mind empty as I sat there. I just wanted to ignore what was behind me for the time being. Just push it into the back of my mind for a few days. I couldn't say if I was honestly safe here, but I could rest for a while, at least. Like Vicky said, not even the Sabbat would risk attacking me on Cold One territory. Especially when that territory includes five vampires, six with Victoria. It'd be suicide. Not even a Sabbat assassin would risk that. They needed to survive to bring news back to their leaders that I was dead. It'd be an embarrassment to Artemis' reign. How could she rule over the Seattle Camarilla if she couldn't even protect her own Childe? At least, that would be the assumption. It would cause doubt in her ability to govern. Chaos would follow. And that was what the Sabbat wanted. An unstable climate in the Camarilla. Easy to overthrow…

"Mind if I join you?" Tanya's slight Eastern European accent broke through the silence, startling me slightly.

My head shot over to my left, taking in the smirking strawberry-blonde as she stood at the edge of the couch. Her hands were clasped in front of her elegantly, but there was an edge of playfulness in her posture. I saw that in all of her coven. They all seemed to be less uptight, which was in stark contrast of their _cousins_.

"Nice job at startling me," I teased, scouting over and patting the spot next to me, "Of course you can join me."

A gleam of contentment shinned in her golden eyes, "Thank you." She smiled and sat next to me, tucking her right leg under her left, and turned toward me. She braced her head on her hand as she glanced between me and the mountain. "You really enjoy that view, don't you?"

I looked back out the window, sighing as I took it in, "I really do. It's more prominent than the ones I'm used to in Washington. I could sit here and stare at it forever." She hummed in agreement and we fell into silence, seeming to enjoy the moment. I glanced over to her to see her focused on the wilderness. "Thank you. For taking me in, I mean"

She turned back to me, a soft smile on her lips. "Of course, Bella. We weren't going to let you freeze out there. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish." She placed her left hand on my arm. Even through my thick coat, it was very comforting. It lingered there for a moment before she brought it back into her lap.

"Could be here a while, you know. Seems our sisters are newly mated. Guess that makes all of us close now," I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat.

She let out a light laugh, smiling brightly afterward, "That's true. Seems we're stuck together." I almost felt like there was a hidden meaning to that sentence, I let it slide. _You heard her say we're mates, remember?_ My subconscious surprised me as we sat there.

I frowned briefly and turned my head to look away from her inconspicuously. I don't think it worked, however, as I felt her shift toward me a little. "Is everything alright? I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

I shook my head and faced her, offering the best friendly smile I could in an attempt at covering my now tense body language. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just… overwhelmed, I guess."

I knew she didn't completely buy it, but she simply nodded in understanding. "Of course. You've been through a tremendous amount in such a short time. It's only natural to feel overwhelmed."

 _Isn't that the truth!_ I scoffed to myself, "Yeah, I think this has been the calmest I've been in months. I'm having a hard time adjusting." And I was. Everything was coming at me too fast.

"If there's anything I can do to help you, let me know. I'll gladly assist in any way I can." And I honestly felt she was sincere. I felt like she would do anything for me, even though she barely knew me. I didn't know how much of that was her mating bond to me or her naturally wanting to help someone in need. I assumed it was both. She struck me as an incredibly caring individual.

A ping of guilt ran through me then. Obviously, I overheard them discussing me, but I doubt they knew that. I felt bad for her. For all she knew, I had no idea I was her mate. I couldn't withhold that, even if I didn't know how to approach such a thing. I was already overwhelmed with running for my life. I doubt I could handle a vampire mating bond on top of that. _She couldn't help that, Isabella Swan. You must understand that. This was fate, I guess. Nothing can change that. And who said you needed to rush into anything? You can take it as slow as you want._

Furrowing my brows in frustration, I huffed and ran a hand through my hair. I took a moment to gather my thoughts. _Just tell her._ I decided to agree with my damn subconscious. I turned my head to face her. She looked absolutely worried. I could only imagine what was going on in her head at that moment. I cleared my throat and prepared myself for the most awkward discussion of my life.

"I, um, have to tell you something, but I'm not too sure what will happen if I do." I didn't want to push the topic, but I couldn't keep this to myself.

She gave me a half-smile, "You can tell me anything." Her voice was so comforting to me.

I sighed, I was never good at this stuff. I wasn't sure how to bring this up, so, I just went for it, "I overheard you guys talking, after I hung up with Vicky, I mean. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on a private discussion, but I couldn't tune it out. I, um… I heard you mention that I was… your, um, mate." _There! I said it. Happy, subconscious?!_

Instinctively, I looked away. I tried to look everywhere but her face. I felt embarrassed. Gentle fingers touched my chin, lifting it slightly. I met Tanya's eyes. There was that longing I saw in them when our eyes locked when her family found me in the snow. I think I now understood why. I'm not sure how long she was waiting to meet her mate, but it must've been a long time. She looked a bit lonely. That's something I could one hundred percent relate to. My only relationship was with _someone_ who _abandoned_ me on a forest floor ten years ago. Can't say dating has been high on my to-do list since then.

She stared into my eyes, searching for something. It was the same thing she had done out in the snow. She took a deep breath, but held my gaze, "Yes, that's true. I was hoping to wait on this discussion, mostly because I wasn't sure how to approach it. How much do you know about mates, Bella?"

She let go of my chin, but kept her hand close to my leg. I continued to look into her eyes. In a strange way, it helped calm me, "Victoria told me that vampires know they're mates the instant they make eye contact. She said it was a powerful bond. It's almost like fate."

"Fate." Tanya said the word at the same time I did. "All of that is true. Carmen and Eleazar tell me the same thing. I can definitely confirm that now. I hope… I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable. I know you're going through so much. And I understand that we just met. I would just hate to add to your stress."

I shook my head and glanced down. I bit my bottom lip slightly; an old habit from when I was human. I did it when I was nervous. "As long as we start this slow, I think I can handle it. I mean, I just met you. As far as I know, Kindred don't feel mating bonds. I want to get to know you, though. I hope that's okay?" I was so nervous. I felt so out of my element.

The brightest smile I had ever seen grew on her lips. It felt contagious, and I couldn't help but smile. "Of course, Bella. We can absolutely go at your pace. I'd be happy to do that." There was a mixture of relief and pure happiness in her eyes.

To my surprise, relief was the biggest emotion I was feeling. "Thank you, Tanya." It was all I could muster, oddly. In an act of instinct, I leaned over to hug her. I wasn't sure if I should even do that, but I felt the need to. I wrapped my arms around her neck. A moment later, her arms snaked around my waist. It just felt right. We lingered that way for a minute, before slowly separating. We stayed close, and she took my right hand, and started to trace lines on it lazily. It felt pretty good. I got lost in the feeling of Tanya's line tracing for a while, losing track of time. It was nice. We fell into a content silence. Nothing was uncomfortable, and I didn't feel rushed into anything.

I started to watch her trace her imaginary lines on my hand. As I looked down, I noticed how tattered and dirty my clothes were. I'd been running for three months, I guess that was bound to happen. Thankfully, as a vampire, I didn't have body odor, so that was good at least. A shower would be nice, though. The warmth of the water would feel great. I still felt sore.

"So, question for you," she hummed in response, sounding completely content with the moment, "Um, do you mind if I use your shower?"

She laughed and smirked at me mischievously, "Feeling dirty, huh?"

I smirked and shook my head, "Totally not what you're thinking. It's, just, been three months since I showered last. Plus, look at these clothes! They're ruined." I frowned, realizing that I have nothing to wear after the shower.

"Well, we're about the same size. I may have something comfortable for you." She stood up and offered her hands to me to follow her. I smiled and took them. She led me down the hall and toward the stairs to the second level. I had a feeling getting to know Tanya and her family would be very interesting. I still had my reservations about the whole mating thing, but as long as I wasn't pressured into anything, I think everything would be fine. If this was fate, I could be okay with it.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I just wanted to point out that, even though Bella found out about her and Tanya being mates fairly quickly, they won't be rushing into anything. So, if anyone had any concerns about that, I have you covered :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes,** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Vampire: The Masquerade**_ **do not** **belong to me. We all know this. Let's just jump into it, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Getting Comfortable**

"Your home is so inviting, Tanya. It's like a massive log cabin. I love it," I announced as we walked down the hall of the second level. Multiple rooms were on each side of the hall. Each coven member or mated pair had their own, and, apparently, there was a large study that Eleazar liked to use. A full bathroom was near the end of the hall, along with another bedroom; Tanya's bedroom. "Has your family always lived here?"

She hummed from in front of me as she slowly led me down the hall, "Thank you, Bella. This is actually our second home here in Denali. We built it at the start of the twentieth century. We've done renovations since then to keep up with the times."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive! I mean, this area looks gorgeous. I can definitely see why you guys settled here." And I really could. From what I've seen, the area was isolated. It also had this mystic looking quality to it. I would have absolutely settled in this spot if I were them. Still, I was wondering something… "So, how does a coven of five vampires make something like this work? Is there enough space for you all?" That was a question I had since I met my former _family_. I never did ask _them_ that, for some reason.

We stopped at the end of the hall and she turned to face me, "Well, I think we get along quite well. Kate, Irina and I were all turned within the same century. We've been together for a thousand years. We've always been sisters. Eleazar and Carmen joined us in the late eighteenth century, and are just as much family as my sisters. Garrett, Kate's mate, joined us five years ago. I'd say the six of use make it work perfectly. There's plenty of room, and soundproofing the walls gives us a little more privacy when needed." She finished with a smirk.

I swallowed and raised an eyebrow, slightly confused, "Six of you? I didn't see Kate's mate earlier."

"He's been working on a project for a few weeks now. Recently, he's been putting finishing touches on a pool house for the family. That's what he was doing when we found you." She explained nonchalantly.

I just nodded, "Oh, guess that would make sense."

She smiled and nodded toward the door to her room, "So, I'm going to have you use my shower, only for the fact that it has more supplies than the bathroom behind me, in case you want them. Feel free to use whatever peaks your interest."

She grabbed the bronze handle and opened the door. I followed her right behind her. My eyes widened once I saw everything, and I had to stop for a moment to take everything in. Her room was just so beautiful. It was just as welcoming as the rest of the house, but it held an ancient elegance to it. On the same wall as the door was a large desk with a unique-looking computer and other office supplies. The center of the room held a queen sized bed with a black canopy, which added a romantic quality to it. The wall behind the bed looked like a show wall. It was a tiled with dark grey fabric that formed a large square. A white border outlined it. It was the perfect separation between the tile and the warm grey of the rest of the walls. Two espresso brown nightstands with small lamps were placed on either side of the bed. At the far end of the room was a bay window with two white leather arm chairs. Along that wall was another door, which I assumed led to her bathroom.

Various paintings hung om the walls, with the obvious exception of the show wall. From the look of them, I'd say they were from the modern ear. I couldn't place the artist, though. "Took a notice to my paintings, have you?" Her voice came from in front of me. I didn't realize I had stopped walking again. I turned my head to see her smirking.

"Umm, yeah. They're beautiful. Did you paint them?" I'm sure she could see the astonishment in my eyes. Her paintings were vibrant depictions of landscapes. Two were of mountains, another was of a cliffside overlooking the ocean, and the final was of an ancient looking castle with green spires extending from its towers into a reddish black sky. They were simply amazing. Honestly, they looked so real.

"Yes, actually. I painted all of them over the last two years. All of the paintings in the house are my own work. I tend to paint from memory, I suppose. It's a hobby of mine." She answered enthusiastically. Something in her tone led me to believe that all the locations in the paintings were extremely important to her. I could also see it in her eyes. There was this glimmer of reminiscence there. It lit up as she scanned over each painting.

"I'd love to see the rest of them", I murmured absentmindedly. She shifted her gaze to me and nodded happily. I tried not to make it obvious that I was blatantly gazing into her eyes and tried to advert my eyes toward the door she was next to. I shifted awkwardly, "So, um… is this… the door to the bathroom?"

A smirk appeared on her lips, which caused my stomach to flutter ridiculously, as she nodded, "That, and my walk-in closet. Here," she opened the door, "Let's get you situated."

I half-smiled and followed her through the door. On the left was a large floor-to-ceiling mirror with a gold border. To the right was a door to what I guessed was her walk-in closet. We continued forward through the last door, which I assumed was the bathroom. The bathroom was just like everything else in her home, homey, yet elegant. It was also incredibly spacious. A few feet from the door was a toilet on the left side. A small wall beside that separated the toilet from a large counter with a beautiful square sink, which was slightly raised off the counter. Above the sink was a large rectangular mirror. It was surrounded by grey marbled tile.

A floor-to-ceiling wooden cabinet separated the sink from the glass door into the standing shower. Eight small rectangular lights lined the ceiling in two rows. Light ricochet off the wall, warming the entire room in a magnificent glow. The grey and tan floor tiles seemed to absorb the heat as we stepped further into her bathroom. A metal radiator and towel rack on the right side finished off the room. It was the simplest, yet most elegant bathroom I'd ever seen. It seemed the Denalis would have a knack for pleasantly surprising me. Which is a funny statement, considering I hated surprises in all forms.

"Well, I'm going to let you get settled. There's a variety of soaps, shampoos and conditioners in the cabinet. Please, help yourself." She smiled at me, then crossed her arms as she looked me up and down. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she soon responded with a hum, "Why don't I get you something comfortable? Lounge pants and a shirt, perhaps? I can set aside a few panties for you to choose from, but I don't think I can provide a bra. I appear to be a size larger than you."

I glanced down at myself, suddenly self-conscious of my cup size. I made sure not to glance at her chest to compare. If I could have blushed, I would have. I did catch the smirk that graced her lips, though. A subconscious shiver came over me. Her smirk grew into a seductive grin. I had a funny feeling she enjoyed watching me squirm. _Ugh, this'll be loads of fun._

I cleared my throat, "T-Thanks, um… sounds g-good to me." I stuttered out pathetically and began to fidget awkwardly.

"Perfect," She purred out, "I'll go grab those now." With that, she blurred out of the room and into her closet. Moments later she reappeared with black lounge pants, a deep red V-neck tee shirt, a white long sleeved undershirt, and various pairs of socks and underwear. She placed them on the counter and smiled at me, "I'll leave you to it. Please, take your time. We'll be downstairs when you're finished."

I smiled at her, and she blurred out of the room again. I shuffled toward the door and close it quietly, not because I feared for my privacy, but out of habit. I walked to the counter and stared at my reflection. It had been months since I last saw myself. Dirt and grime clung to my clothes, face, and hair. The dark shadows under my eyes were far more pronounced than usual, almost reminding me of a raccoon's mask. I looked absolutely terrible. With a huff, I stripped out of my dirty torn clothes, and pushed them aside toward the door. I could feel the warmth of the floor on my cold feet. It was so soothing. So relaxing.

With a sigh, I walked over to the glass shower door, and stepped inside. The shower was so spacious. I turned the faucet on to a lukewarm temperature and waited for a minute before stepping under it. The water rushed out of the shower head and onto my naked body like a heavy rainfall. The temperature was just right. I closed my eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of the warm liquid caressing my skin. I stepped further under the water, letting it wash over my entire body. The warmth of it began soothing my achy muscles as I stood there in silence.

This was the third time in less than a day that I was left alone in an alien environment. For some strange reason, I relished that. Normally, that would bother me. Relaxing, I let my thoughts wander, overwhelmed as they might be. I was slightly numb. It was hard to make sense of… well... anything right now. These last few months, no, these last few _years_ had been so overwhelming. I don't even think I actually had time to make digest everything that's happened to me since I was Embraced by Artemis. I just kind of went along for the ride. It was like high school all over again. I was dragged from one event to the next, barely having time to cope with the rapidly changing events around me. Honestly, the last decade has been a nightmare. Forks, vampires, shape-shifters, mortal danger, being abandoned by my _family_. What fucking teenager has to deal with that shit?!

I was lucky when college came around, though. I had some normalcy for, what, eight years or so? And then, _this_. I remember _wanting_ , _begging_ to become a vampire when I was with _him_. After _they_ left _,_ I tried to moved on, to the best of my ability, anyway. Then, Artemis changed me to save my life. I don't regret my life- er, undead life- but, looking back at everything now, it was just fucking ironic. I'd became so content with my life in Seattle before I was made Kindred. Hell, I never even _thought_ about the supernatural world. And then it was forced on me. It was just so fucking ironic. Tragic, even! Yeah, hindsight is a funny thing.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Everything was hitting me at once. In that moment, I could felt every emotion I'd blocked off since high school rush back at me. It was so crushing... and impossibly overwhelming. Tears began to cloud my eyes in a red haze. I hugged myself and slid down to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. The water cascaded around me as I began to rock myself. I couldn't stop the bloodied tears from running down my face. I just let it all out and cried openly. Quickly, I became hysterical. My body shook as I cried for the first time in years. Fear, sadness, joy, doubt, and hurt hit me like a tsunami. Every emotion I barely allowed myself to feel since moving to Forks and meeting the fucking _Cullens_ came rushing back to me, paralyzing me.

I had blocked it all off to protect myself. I built a perfect wall around my emotions so I didn't have to deal with them. Some of it became hate, a hate that helped me cope with my loneliness and fear. Now, I felt everything rush back. I didn't understand why. Was it because of Tanya and her coven? I didn't know. Maybe it didn't matter. I just needed to feel. I had become so cold-hearted over the years. Everyone knew it. I think that's what helped Victoria and me bond so quickly. We were content with our cynicism. We looked to each other to deal with our crushing loneliness. And then came the Denalis. I just didn't know how to cope with it all. I didn't even know if I was ready for all of this. I was abandoned before. I couldn't stand it if it happened again. I just couldn't.

Hours seemed to pass as I cried myself out. Eventually, the warm water began to run the same temperature as my skin. I could only feel the water pressure now. Sniffling, I forced myself up and grabbed the shampoo nearest to me, not even caring what it was. I washed my hair and body absentmindedly, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. Once I was done, I shut the water off, and stepped backwards a few feet to lean against the shower wall. I was exhausted again. By the time I exited the shower, I had air-dried most of my body. I finished drying off with a towel and began getting dressed. Everything Tanya had picked for me fit perfectly.

Once I was dressed, I took one last glance at my reflection. My eyes looked a little bloodstained, but my face was clear. I knew everyone would notice that, but I didn't really care. They probably heard my breakdown through the pipes, anyway, so it didn't matter. I grabbed a brush and made sure I looked slightly presentable before exiting the bathroom and heading downstairs. I could hear muffled voices as I made my way down the stair case. It sounded like casual conversation. _At least they're probably not talking about hearing me._ I snorted to myself.

I entered the living room to see everyone sitting on the sectionals by the fireplace as it warmed the room. Irina, Victoria, and Tanya sat on one sectional, and Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and her mate, Garrett, sat on the other. This was the first time I really saw Eleazar and Carmen- well... and Garrett, too. Eleazar and Carmen were, obviously, just as beautiful as any vampire. Both had black hair, and their skin had an unmistakable olive tint. I assumed they were from somewhere along the Mediterranean. They were both dressed comfortable, but slightly elegant, like the three sisters. Garrett was a little different than the rest of the Denali coven. He looked a bit rebellious. Actually, his style reminded me of an adventurer. There was an edge to it, a wild side. That was especially evident by the wonder I saw in his gold eyes. It reminded me of Victoria.

Soft music played in the background from the entertainment room. It was honestly soothing. Kate and Garrett stopped talking to Victoria and Irina and looked over in my direction. Kate, perched on Garrett's lap, waved me over. Tanya turned her head, a smile on her lips. Everyone else turned to smile at me, but quickly moved back to their conversations. I suspected that they didn't want to make me uncomfortable. The thought was greatly appreciated. Hugging myself, I half-smiled and made my way over to the sectionals.

I grabbed a blanket off the back of the sectional, and sat down next to Tanya. I crossed my legs and covered myself, then turned my head to look at her. She searched my eyes for a moment, no doubt noticing the red stain around my eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged meekly, unsure of how to respond. I looked down at the fleece blanket and then to the blazing fire, "I've just got a lot on my mind." I practically whispered.

A hand squeezed my forearm reassuringly. I turned to Victoria. There was an understanding smile on her lips. She knew exactly what was on my mind. She knew how intense everything was for me. I've never kept anything from her. She sighed briefly, "Gonna be okay, kiddo?"

A half-assed laugh escaped my throat, "Yeah… yeah, I will. Just have a lot going on, that's all."

She nodded and gave my forearm a soft squeeze before letting go. I sighed and turned my attention back to Tanya. I could tell she wanted to ask more, but she didn't look like she was going to pry. I just smiled at her, and rested my head on her shoulder. I just needed a little comfort. I wanted to feel something other than anxiety and depression. She rested her head on mine and sighed. I closed my eyes and listened to the starting notes of Train's _Mississippi_ play from the other room. With another sigh, I forced all of the tension out of my muscles.

The conversations around us picked back up. Slowly, I began listening to Kate excitedly explain to Victoria her gift, "Yeah, I have the ability to run an electrical current over my skin. I don't spark or anything, but it's a hell of a defense mechanism. Also, it's just fun to shock people." She finished matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but smile. She seemed like such an amusing and fun person. Definitely a very carefree personality. I liked that. In fact, all of the Denalis had that aura about them. They were just so much more relaxed.

"That's pretty fucking amazing!" My red-headed sister exclaimed from my side. Victoria loved hearing stuff like this. She loved hearing about Kindred curses and gifts. In fact, she was a gifted vampire as well. Her sense of self-preservation grew a hundred fold when she became a vampire. She knew of no vampire who even came close to that. Other gifts of her kind also fascinated her. I remembered when I told her about the gifts that my former _family_ possessed. She had become so enthralled by this, and began asking me hundreds of questions about it. Most of them I couldn't answer. I _could_ answer more in depth questions about my species, though. Whenever she asked about Kindred gifts, an almost child-like curiosity sparkled in her eyes. I could never say no to that.

"Yep! It's seriously epic. I've definitely had a lot of fun experimenting with it over the centuries. It was a bitch to control at first, but once I got the hang of it, it was amazing!" Kate spoke fondly. She shifted to lean back against Garrett.

Irina snorted from next to Victoria, "Yeah, that gift of yours has been a serious pain in _our_ asses. I can't even begin to count how many times she would just pop out of nowhere just to shock us."

"Hey, now! In my defense, it was all for science," Kate exclaimed seriously, trying to defend herself.

"Science?! Really? I don't see your Noble Prize lying around here. Did you make any advances in technology or healthcare with it?" I stifled a giggle as the two sisters went back and forth.

Kate huffed in response, "Well, it did help me get a handle on my power. So, in a way, your suffering wasn't in vain." I opened my eyes in time to catch Kate's proud grin. She really seemed to enjoy antagonizing her sister.

"Sure, I'll try to remember that bit of nonsense," Irina's obvious frustration with Kate's banter was hilarious.

I chuckled quietly, "You two are ridiculous. I love it!" Their bickering reminded me of the Pack... and of me and Victoria.

"Try dealing with her antics for a thousand years. It's _maddening_." Irina groaned. I could hear the mirth in her voice, though. I could tell she loved her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I'm the reason you're never bored." Kate teased her sister matter-of-factly, ending with a wink.

Her mate, Garrett, warped his arms around her waist and chuckled, "Here, here."

The rest of the Denalis groaned. Eleazar and Carmen rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Tanya pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "One thousand years old, and still a child."

Kate grinned happily, "Jealous?" She then looked at me, "See, Bella? You get to be in the presence of this greatness until the end of time."

Kate gestured to herself proudly. I smiled and shook my head, "Guess I'm honored then."

"Careful now. You don't want to encourage her madness. Praise really goes to her head." Irina leaned forward to smirk at me.

Kate gasped, raising a hand to her heart, "Rina, I'm so very much shocked. Your words wound me so. I wonder how I'll ever been the same."

"Uh huh, I'm sure you'll find the will to care on." Tanya announced from my side.

As much fun as I was having watching their antics, I was wondering a few things. I cleared my throat quietly, getting their attention, "Um, so…" I began to fidget with my hands nervously, "A thousand years, huh?" _Why am I so nervous asking that? Couldn't be afraid of the answer, could I?_ I snorted, "That's not against vampire etiquette to ask that, is it?"

Everyone in the room chuckled. My weird nervousness melted away and I smiled at how ridiculous my nervousness honestly was. Of course they'd have no problem with that question. Guess I've got a lot more to learn about Cold Ones. Maybe I needed to try to relax a bit. _Yeah, that's definitely it._

Tanya touched my hand affectionately, causing me to turn toward her. She was grinning madly, "Oh, Bella. Of course you can ask that. I only gave you the short version upstairs anyway. But, yes, our coven was founded a thousand years ago in what is now Slovakia. It was the Kingdom of Hungry at the time." Her face then dropped a little, and the mood in the room became slightly somber. She took a breath and continued, "Our creator- well, mine, Kate's, and Irina's anyway- Sasha, turned us all at the start of the eleventh century. She was my biological great-aunt."

I had a feeling like she wanted to say more, but it was too difficult for her. Tanya and her sisters began staring at the floor absentmindedly, clearly remembering something painful. Eleazar and Carmen smiled sadly as they glanced at the sisters and then to me. Garrett and Victoria tried to comfort their respective mates. I placed a hand on Tanya's fidgeting fingers. She looked up at me with venom tears in her eyes. I sighed, "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to talk about if it's too hard."

She smiled weakly, "Thank you, Bella." She took another breath and glanced around the room, "Anyway, we roamed the earth for centuries before settling in Alaska. We discovered our 'vegetarian' diet not long after that."

"You discovered that all by yourselves?" I was surprised. I knew that the Denalis and my former _family_ were the only two covens that practiced the 'vegetarian' diet. Every other Cold One fed from humans. "That's amazing." I exhaled out.

"It was a bitch to maintain at first, mind you," Kate announced as she rolled her eyes, "But we managed to stick to it eventually." She finished with a shrug, as if it was no big deal. "Once we had that figured out, we were able to maintain a permanent residence here."

"After a few centuries," Irina started, "We came across Carmen and Eleazar." She smiled at them fondly.

Eleazar nodded, "Carmen and I stumbled upon the sisters in the late eighteen hundreds. I was a member of the Volturi Guard for a few decades. Once I met Carmen, I knew I had to leave and find something better." He smiled at me then turned to his mate, gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"It was a life changing moment," Carmen explained happily, "We were immediately intrigued by their choice of diet. After a few decades, it came easily to us. I believe it really made us closer." As Carmen talked, I felt a motherly vibe from her. That was something I hadn't felt since… _Esme_. I mentally sighed, but smiled at Carmen to make sure no one noticed the brief sadness that washed over me.

"This one," Kate leaned back further into her mate and caressed Garrett's arms around her waist, "Showed up outside our lands five years ago while we were hunting." She tilted her head to kiss his cheek. "I was smiting from day one. He courted me and everything."

Garrett grinned at her then turned to me, "Three hundred years of adventuring and exploring, and I find this wonderful woman. I think I did pretty well. And I absolutely agree with Carmen; this diet helped me feel closer to everyone." His eyes glistened with love and admiration.

"That's the quick introduction to our family," Tanya spoke from my side. She started to fidget with the blanket covering my legs affectionately.

I smiled at her, "You'll have to give me the full version sometime." She met my eyes and nodded, a smirk on her lips.

"What about you two? I'm sure there's a story there." Irina asked curiously, leaning forward and glancing between me and Victoria. The rest of the coven nodded or hummed with interest.

I turned to face Vicky. We both laughed and shrugged. "Well, it's an unorthodox story, that's for sure." Victoria laughed out.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded in agreement. Clearing my throat, I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at Red. "Maybe we can skip the complicated part for now?"

She simply shrugged, "I don't see why not. I mean, that's honestly up to you. I have no issue talking about it now."

"Alright. I'll skip how we first met for now. That was a bit of a mess-"

"Understatement of a lifetime," Victoria chuckled with a bit of sadness.

I nodded and continued with a sigh, "We reconnected a few months after I was Embraced. I guess it was, er-"

"Awkward," Victoria laughed, "I broke into her apartment when she was at work." She finished with a predatory grin.

I shook my head, "At least you had the courtesy to use the window. I'd have been pissed if you broke down my door." I jokingly glared at her.

She just smiled innocently at me, "Well, I wanted to surprise you-"

"And you fucking did!" I laughed out.

 _ **A Year of Nine Months Ago...**_

"Ugh, _I really need a drink! Thinking of going to that work outing at the bar._ _Wanna join me, Bells?_ _" Lauren asked as we came up to my apartment building. We had just finished one of the most stressful shifts of our existence in the ICU. It was a fucking nightmare._

 _I shook my head, "Nah, maybe another time. All those codes tired me out." I faked a yawn. In truth, I needed to feed. That hemorrhage really tested my self-control._

 _Lauren's face dropped a little, but she nodded, "Alright. It won't be the same without you, though." She winked at me. We'd been playing this flirtatious game ever since nursing school. It was mostly out of fun, but there was absolutely a chemistry there, even in high school. We just never crossed that friend line._

 _I laughed, "You'll manage, I'm sure." I went in to hug her, "Good night, Lauren."_

 _She reciprocated my hug, "Good night, Bells." She whispered. We separated, and I watched as she walked the few blocks to the bar down the street. After she went inside, I opened the door to my building and climbed the five slights of stairs to my apartment._

 _Outside my door, I caught the smell of something sickly sweet. It was heavy… and everywhere. I frowned and glanced around the hallway, trying to find the source. I didn't find any. Remembering that I left my living room window cracked, I shrugged. It was probably a scent from outside. I unlocked my door and went inside my apartment. That scent was profoundly obvious in here. I scanned the darkness and spotted the open window. Sighing, I closed the door behind me and switched on the living room lights. For some reason, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My instincts were on high alert. I scowled._ That's weird. _I thought._ What's got me so on edge?

 _I took a few steps into the room when, like a flash, something slammed into my side, pinning me to the floor. I growled out a warning, grabbing the intruders hands as they gripped my scrub top, "What the_ fuck _?! Get off of me-" Looking up at the intruder's face, my voice caught in my throat. Glaring back at me with blood red eyes was a face from my past. A face I never thought I'd see again. Red curls flowed from her head, and caressed my face, creating a curtain that blocked my view from the rest of the room. Pearl white teeth bared at me menacingly. "Victoria?" I exhaled._

 _Her nostrils flared as she snarled at me, "You! I've been waiting for this day for a long time. I've followed you for a decade, waiting for the right time!"_

 _I gripped her wrists harder, frowning deeply at her, bracing to throw her off of me, "Did breaking and entering factor into that plan?"_

 _In her confusion, she briefly loosened her grip on my scrubs. I quickly shoved her backward, and slammed her into the ground, pinning her arms above her head, and bared my fangs down at her. She looked shocked for a moment, but started to struggle under me, thrashing around violently. I startled her waist, pinning her completely to the ground. She hissed loudly, baring her teeth again. She snapped at me, but I was able to remain out of her reach. "I'll kill you! You'll pay for what you did to him!"_

" _I didn't do anything! It was_ them _! I had nothing to do with that!" I growled back._

 _She struggled furiously under me, squirming to get out of my grasp, "No! They took him from me!_ You _took him from me! I've lost everything- EVERYTHING- because of_ you _!"_

 _I saw the venom tears in her now black eyes, tears that would never fall. My heart ached for her. It truly did. James was a madman, he really was. But I understood her pain enough to realize that she really lost everything. I didn't ask for the turn of events that led to his death. James's death was not on me, it was on_ them _._ They _were the real cause of her pain._ He _was the cause._ _However,_ they _had abandoned me._ _I sighed heavily, but continued to hold her, "I know. You lost him._ They _killed him. You're alone now. I understand that. I understand your-"_

" _Don't you dare finish that sentence! You don't understand my pain. How could you? My mate is gone. Murdered! We were together for centuries! Now, he's… he's…" Dry sobs ripped through her body as she broke down. She stopped struggling and went limp. I didn't know what to do. I stared down at the redheaded vampire unblinkingly, in shock, as she shook with extreme distress and heartbreak. Part of me wanted to let her up, but I didn't know what she'd do if I did._

 _After a few long moments, I decided to let go of her. I stood up and offered my hands to her to help her stand. She blinked up at me, confused, "What… what are you doing?"_

" _Helping you up, clearly." Hesitantly, she took my hands, and I pulled her up. She straightened out her coat and vest and gawked at me. I shrugged at her, shifting my weight and crossed my arms, "_ They _abandoned me, Victoria. I was left in a forest, lost and afraid. I was just a plaything for_ them _. A toy to use until_ they _got bored._ He _told me that shortly before_ he _left._ They _left me broken. I have no ties to those_ monsters _." I felt my rage toward_ them _build in my chest._

 _She furrowed her brows and shifted awkwardly, "I don't understand. A vampire would never abandon their mate. It'd be too painful."_

 _I shook my head furiously, "That's because I wasn't_ his _fucking mate." I spat out. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath to calm myself, "I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you. I'm furious with_ them _. In fact, I **hate** _ them _."_

" _Then my issue isn't with you." She sighed out, "It's with_ them _."_

 _I laughed bitterly, "Yeah, if it's revenge you want, you gotta get in line, hun." I turned around and made my way to the kitchen. "I get the first shot at_ them _." I grabbed two blood packs out of the fridge and presented them to Victoria._

 _She raised an eyebrow at me, and leaned against my couch, "A peace offering?"_

 _I shrugged, "Call it what you want. I'm starting to think we have more in common then we realize."_

" _Bonding over wanting to kill the_ Cullen _clan?" She walked over to the kitchen table as I got out two mugs. "Interesting proposition." She smiled at me with a predatory gaze in the eyes._

" _Sounds like a great start to a wonderful friendship, don't you?" I smirked at her as I drained each bag into a mug, "Besides, I've never heard of a Kindred and a Cold One being friends. Our two species usually avoid each other. I think, maybe, we could change that. It'd be like a budding romantic comedy." I winked._

 _She just grinned, "A little over confident about this, aren't we?"_

 _I put the two mugs into the microwave and glanced at her, "Not really. It's just a suggestion." I shifted my weight, putting a hand on my waist._

" _I'm… not opposed to it. I mean my goal was to kill you, and, well…" She motioned to me, raising her eyebrows._

 _I chuckled, taking the mugs out of the microwave and joining her at the table, "Well, I kinda got the whole dead thing covered." I grinned, flashing my fangs._

 _She then took in my scrubs and cocked her head to the side, "You... work in health care? That's definitely fascinating."_

 _I looked down at my scrubs then back to her, "What? I can't work with humans? Ever see Forever Knight?" She shook her head, confused. I smiled and passed her a mug, "Well, I'm like that, but instead of a vampire detective, I'm a nurse. Vampire nurse. You could write a mystery novel about that." I smirked and winked playfully._

 _She laughed and took the mug, "Wow, you sure are interesting."_

 _I took a sip of my mug and crossed my legs, "So I'm told… Now," I sighed. "Got anywhere to stay?"_

" _Why?" She looked confused again._

 _I smirked, cupping my mug as I grinned at her, "Because I have an extra room, idiot."_

" _Wha… I- I just tried to kill you, and you invite me to live with you?" I laughed at her shocked expression._

" _Yep, I totally just did invited you to live with me." I said nonchalantly, "So, is that a yes or…?"_

 _She shook her head and raised her mug, "You really are interesting."_

 _ **Present Day...**_

"And our friendship just grew from there." I finished with a grin. We happily told our story... well, we glossed over the part that included my former _family_. That's a conversation for another time- preferably never, actually. I doubt I'd ever be ready for _that_ conversation. We finished and fell into a comfortable silence, smirking at each other. We both looked back on the memory fondly now. Glancing around the room, I saw all of the confused expressions on the Denalis' faces. "What? Too weird and awkward?"

Kate's mouth opened and closed a few times. She quirked an eyebrow and glanced between Victoria and me, "So... You two start off wanting to kill each other, and then become like sisters?"

I nodded slowly, "Yep," I drawled out, popping the 'P', "That's pretty much the gist of it. Like we said, it was an unorthodox start." Looking back, yeah, it was a really fucked up start to a friendship. But we can actually laugh about it now.

"I mean, we absolutely had a rough patch there, but we grew close extremely quickly. She's family to me," Victoria smiled and took my hand.

I grinned at her, "We even annoy the hell out of each other occasionally."

Vicky tilted her head to the side, "Well, we are family." She paused for a moment, a thoughtful look appeared on her face. She hummed and grinned mischievously at me, "Still, in hindsight, I could've kicked your ass, B."

I snorted and shook my head, "Yeah, sure. Whatever gets you through the day. You might be all amazing with self-preservation, but I am still faster than you. And let's not forget about my Ventrue gifts. Eventually, I'd get the upper hand." I finished with a smirk. She just smiled, and then laughed. We liked to joke about this from time to time. It was just a playful thought. We weren't serious... mostly. There was certainly a curiosity there. I think we both wondered who would actually win if it came down to a fight. Call it... harmless fantasizing.

Everyone burst into laughter. After a few minutes, Kate doubled over onto the floor, holding her stomach. She almost took Garrett with her. Tanya leaned on me as she laughed, burying her face into my shoulder. Irina did the same thing to Vicky, arapping her arms around her affectionately. Eleazar and Carmen leaned back into the couch as they laughed. I glanced at Vicky, a grin on my face. She just shrugged, "I think we broke them."

"Wasn't that hard. Or maybe we really are crazy?" I tapped my chin in thought, which Vicky snorted at.

"I can live with it," She shrugged nonchalantly, smirking as she glanced around the room.

"Oh, you two…" Kate pushed herself off the floor and back onto Garrett's lap, "You're amazing!"

Tanya lifted her head from my shoulder and grinned at me, "I think you'll fit into this coven just fine."

I smirked, "You sure? Cause it's only downhill from here. I've been told my craziness is infectious. I might drive you insane."

She rolled he eyes and grinned. "You've met Kate, right?" I glanced over to Kate to witness her wave at me like a child, then turned back to Tanya, "Yeah, I think we can handle you."

"Guess we'll just find out." I winked at her playfully.

A seductive smirk danced across her lips, and there was a unmistakable twinkle of glee in her eyes, "Oh, is that a challenge, Miss Swan?"

I shrugged, and held her gaze with a confident smirk of my own, "I think it was, Miss Denali."

There was a slight twitch in her upper lip. She licked her lips and leaned close to my left ear. Her breath danced along the sensitive skin there, causing a shiver to run down my spine. She inhaled, "Good," She purred out seductively, "I enjoy a challenge."

I swallowed hard. My stomach fluttered, causing me to squirm slightly. I could feel the goosebumps come alive across my skin. She pulled back, and I gazed at her through lidded eyes. A proud, seductive smirk was on her lips. In that moment, I couldn't help one single thought. _Bella Marie Swan, you just bit off more than you can chew._

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm sort of letting this story write itself. I have a clear plot outline for where this will eventually end up, but I'm not rushing there anytime soon. Some things will happen quicker than others. Basically, I'm letting it fall into place as organically as I can. Of course, if anyone has interesting ideas they want to throw my way, I'm open to that. Not saying I'll adopt them for sure, but never be afraid to add your thoughts :-) I'm also trying to make each chapter a little longer. We'll see how well that works out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes... you all know,** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Vampire: The Masquerade**_ **do not** **belong to me.**

 **A/N: So, I definitely was inspired by a few suggestions from some of you. I'm hoping you all enjoy it! Again, if I missed any errors, let me know and I'll edit them. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter V: Kindred and Cold Ones**

"Surprise, mother fucker!" Kate exclaimed excitedly as she controlled Aloy, launching her atop a bandit and stabbing him with her spear. Shortly after our talk, the family had spilt off. Irina, Vicky, Carmen, and Eleazar opted to stay in the living room. They continued their conversation about each other's history, and among a few other topics. Kate, Garrett, Tanya and I had moved into the entertainment room. Kate immediately began playing Horizon Zero Dawn on the PlayStation 4 while the three of us watched. We were also mildly involved with the conversation in the living room, as well.

Garrett and I chuckled as we watched Kate silently murder the bandits. Her concentration and glee was really reminiscent of a child getting too involved in the game, but it was kind of endearing at the same time. It was cute. _There goes that word, again. Bella, you softie…_ I smiled and leaned into Tanya, resting my head on her shoulder again. Even with her hard, garnet skin, she was amazingly comfortable. I could really get used to this. Tanya sighed happily as she began to run a finger along the outside of my upper thigh. I didn't really mind the contact. It was extremely comforting.

"I'm not pushing your boundaries, am I?" Tanya asked quietly as I witnessed Kate stab another bandit. "Because I can stop if I'm making you uncomfortable." I noticed the mild concern in her voice.

I shook my head slightly, keeping it on her shoulder, "I'm okay with this. It's not overly romantic or anything. I mean, it's nice. I really enjoy it." I grinned, snuggling into her a little more, "You're so comfortable. You know that?"

She laughed, patting the side of my thigh lightly, "No, that's a first, my dear. I'm glad, though. Again, we go at your pace."

I just smiled again, "Thank you for your understanding, Tanya. I appreciate that."

"Of course," Tanya sighed as Kate's laughed filled the room. She had killed the bandit leader that was holding a large gun, and was now using it to mow down the rest of the bandits gleefully.

Kate's amused laugh echoed throughout the room, "That's right! Run! Kate's coming for you!" Garrett, Tanya and I couldn't help but laugh. It was ridiculous!

"You get _far_ too much enjoyment out of that, Kate," Irina announced from the living room. Victoria's chuckle followed.

"Oh, she's having fun, love. Besides, it's hilarious to hear her trash talking," Vicky teased her mate.

Kate just shrugged from the floor, not turning away from the large TV to acknowledge her sister or Vicky. After she killed the last bandit, and subsequently freed the captives, she threw her arms up in the air triumphantly, "Yes! I AM the queen!" Garrett and I laughed again, enjoying watching Kate's reactions just as much as the game itself. It was a show within itself, really.

She whipped around with a wide grin on her face as her eyes fell on me and Tanya, "Amazing, right?!"

I couldn't help but grin back, her glee was _extremely_ contagious, "Oh, yeah. It's a blast to watch, the game and you, Kate."

She beamed proudly at me, "Right?! At least _somebody_ appreciates my antics." Irina groaned from the living room as Kate winked at me. The statement was clearly meant to antagonize her sister. I could tell that they spent a decent chunk of their time doing that. I imagined it was as much for lighthearted fun as it was a form of bonding to them.

Kate and I shared a laugh, then I noticed her eyes fall on my neck, roughly where my two fang scars were. Her eyes widened momentarily before she cocked an eyebrow, "So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Kindred are pretty close to mythic vampires with how they feed on and turn humans." She finished with a nod toward my neck.

Tanya stiffened briefly, "Katrina, don't you think that might be a bit too personal." She scolded lightly.

Kate threw her hands up defensively and shrugged, "Just curious. I mean, we only know so much about Kindred. Can't hurt to ask a few questions, can it?"

I placed a hand on Tanya's thigh, "It's alright. That's a perfectly appropriate question. I really don't mind." I smiled at her mild protectiveness. She'd been slowly more protective since we met. I understood the mating bond enough to see where her behavior was coming from. I gave Kate a small nod, absentmindedly rubbing the scar a moment later, "That's why our top canines extend when we feed. Easier access." I finished with a wink.

"What about when you're not feeding? I've noticed that your four canines are quite larger than, say, a human or us." Garrett's eyes sparkled with intrigue as he joined the conversation.

"They enlarge after the Embrace," I answered nonchalantly, "That's one of the few things we have in common with vampires from myths- that, and the sun."

"What about the sun?" Tanya's asked, clearly a bit concerned.

I rubbed the outside of her thigh gently to relax her, "It's probably not as bad as you think." I cleared my throat and continued, "Direct exposure to sun light burns us, like a serious sunburn. The longer we're exposed, the worse the burn. It won't necessarily kill us, _if_ we're properly fed. However, a malnourished Kindred can be destroyed from prolonged exposure to the sun. We don't burst into flames, though." I finished with a half-hearted chuckle.

"We have to make sure to keep you properly nourished in the summer, then," Irina said, an obvious seriousness in her tone. "We have severely long daylight hours, as well as thirty days of pure sunlight."

"Don't worry," Victoria joined in, "She's always been pretty careful during daylight hours. Artemis and I installed that fear into her relatively early on."

I nodded my head from Tanya's shoulder again, remembering all of the talks and warnings I had with my Sire and Vicky, "It's true. I don't take any chances with that. I stay far away from direct exposure, and I wear _way_ too much sunblock during the day."

Kate quirked a brow, "That actually works?"

I shrugged, smirking at her and shifting a lightly, "A bit, yeah. It minimizes the exposure for a while. I'd still have to wear a hat or some sort of hood though."

"What about venom?" Eleazar queried from one of the sectionals, "I've always wondered that."

I raised my head from Tanya's shoulder, arching my back to stretch a little, "Nope, no venom. Which also makes feeding easier."

Tanya tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "How so?" She began running her fingers around my knee, sending a few pleasant, subtle shivers down my spine.

I glanced at her hand and smirked, "Well, for one, we don't need to kill or turn those we feed from. Two, it's easier for us to remain inconspicuous. Feeding, for the Kindred and those we feed on, is a highly pleasurable experience." I glanced at her, noticing the curiosity in her eyes. "Basically, we don't need to kill. In fact, that's frowned upon in Kindred society."

"What if you loss control during feeding, and accidently kill someone?" Kate asked, a little cautious.

I turned my head to her, "Remember when I said we're more in touch with our human side?" She nodded, "Well, there's a reason. If we kill a human during feeding, even on accident, we lose some of that humanity. If we continue to kill, eventually we become Frenzied, or feral. We become void of reason and conscious, only concerned with feeding. That's why we don't kill. A Frenzied Kindred is a threat to the Masquerade. It threatens our existence."

Everyone was silent for a moment. I let them absorb the information and consider more questions. I knew that they had a lot more than that. I turned to Tanya. Her eyes glanced over me, before settling on my neck. She gazed into my eyes with a small amount of uncertainly, "How- how exactly are Kindred made if you don't possess venom? Is that another similarity you share with the myths?"

I knew exactly what she was asking. It was basically the swapping of blood between Sire and Childe. I sighed and nodded, "The Sire drains most or all of the Childe's blood, offering a fraction of their own in return. The Childe awakens a few hours later." I rubbed her knee to comfort her. I knew some of this would be difficult to hear.

She nodded, seemingly unfazed by my answer. She swallowed, and began fiddling with my lounge pants, "How… how close are the Sire… and Childe?" I could see her uncertainty in her sudden change in body language. She was worried about the relationship between me and Artemis.

I sighed and placed a hand on her cheek. She brought her eyes to mine, and I gave her a small smile, "It's a… complicated relationship, but it's rarely, if ever, a romantic one. You have nothing to worry about, Tan." I began to stroke her cheek with my thumb, eliciting a soft purr from her as she leaned into my palm.

Even though we were taking things slow, we found a way to be affectionate that didn't make me feel pressured. I was glad for that. Still, I couldn't deny the unmistakable draw I felt toward her. It wasn't a subtle as it was a day ago. I knew, though, that a Cold One and Kindred were unheard of when it came to mating to each other. In fact, I had no idea if Kindred even had mates. There was never any talk about the subject, so I always assumed we didn't have mating bonds. So I'm surprised at even the slightest draw I feel toward her. _Maybe there is something there after all,_ I wondered.

She sighed into my touch, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm glad to hear it." She whispered.

"What about garlic and wooden stakes?" Kate's ridiculous question broke up our little moment.

I furrowed my brows and glanced at her, "Huh?" She beamed at me. I gave her my attention, letting my hand rest on Tanya's knee. "Garlic and wooden stakes?" She nodded, and I shook my head, laughing, "Just a myth. A silver stake to the heart, on the other hand, would paralyze us. Once it's removed, we'll regain our mobility. Now, fire and decapitation, those are things to watch out for."

"That's something we have in common," Garrett said, nodding a little, "A little bit of fire for us, then poof," he motioned a small explosion with his hands, "Uncontrollable blaze."

 _That, I remembered_ , I thought back to my old ballet studio in Arizona… with James. I remember hearing _Jasper_ mention burning James's body and something about the venom. _Their venom,_ I reminisced, _Cold One venom is highly flammable._ "We don't ignite as quickly as you would with fire, but it's certainly a _really_ bad thing to deal with." I explained further. Garrett gave an 'I see' nod in return.

"So," Kate started, "Could a human be a threat to a Kindred? As you know, our skin is rather unbreakable to them. So, it's highly unlikely a human could harm us. Is that not so for Kindred?"

I thought for a moment. Kindred tended to not overtly go out of their way to kill humans, for obvious reasons. We actually worked alongside humans, in many cases. Few humans knew of our existence, and those were special circumstances, but I've never really heard of any direct confrontation between us… with the exception of feeding. I shrugged a moment later, "Sure, our skin is harder than a human's- not a hard as yours, though. But I've never heard of any issue between humans and Kindred, at least not from my experience. There's stories of Kindred and humans fighting alongside each other throughout history, as well as being enemies. But, once the Masquerade was enacted, and we went underground, there was never a conflict." I paused for a moment to think, "Um… now, if a human were to- say- use a flamethrower on a Kindred, sure, that would be a huge threat."

Victoria cleared her throat from the living room, "Plus, a human would have to be quick enough to harm a Kindred, which isn't possible. In fact, Kindred are faster than us."

"We've heard about that," Carmen announced, sounding intrigued, "We've heard a few interesting rumors about the Kindred and our species."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Like what exactly?"

"Origin rumors, mostly," She continued, "Eleazar once told me about a theory Marcus, one of the leaders of the Volturi, had about a relation between our two species."

"Ah, yes; he believed that our two species are indeed related, and that it may have been the Kindred that we originated from." Eleazar explained further. Tanya, Kate, and Garrett looked at me expectantly.

My eyes went wide for a moment, shocked at the sudden, expectant spotlight. I remembered a few conversations with Artemis that seemed to agree with that theory. I cleared my throat and shifted further back into the couch, "I've, er, heard a few stories that would confirm that. Another name for the Kindred is Cainites, as in Caine and Abel. He's supposedly the first vampire. There's an assumption among quite a few Kindred, actually, that the Mark of Caine was actually the Beast within us, granting us our hunger. Maybe your species evolved from us some time after that, _if_ that's true." I was never really one to subscribe to that belief, but… who really knows? "It's an interesting theory, though." I finished thoughtfully.

Tanya nodded, and a thoughtful expression on her face, "It'd explain why there are two different species of vampire." She hummed and took me in for a moment, "I am curious about something else. Artemis is your Sire and Prince of your area, correct?" I nodded and she continued, "Due to that connection, does that grant you any sort of office or power over other Kindred?"

 _Great… the complicated part,_ I thought bitterly. I furrowed my brows, searching for an easy way to explain my situation. Sighing, I figured I'd attempt to just explain everything the best way that I could. "It's… a bit complicated, actually." I cleared my throat and began to stare at the floor, "Artemis _is_ the Prince of Seattle, and that would mean that her Childe would inherit some form of responsibility within Kindred hierarchy, but… I, er, have a few things going against me… One; Ventrue typically Embrace those who are 'worthy' of that honor. Nobles, businesspeople, religious leaders, and military personnel are the standard choice for the Ventrue Embrace. I'm not in that category. My Embrace caused quite a stir in of itself. And two; I'm still considered a Fledgling by Kindred terms, which would be a Newborn for your species."

"So, why is that complicated? It seems rather straightforward. While you may not be a noble-born, I'd wager a nurse is particularly well suited for a Ventrue Embrace… at my opinion, anyway," In many ways, Tanya was right. The problem was the political climate that I was brought into.

I inhaled and shifted to gaze into her golden irises. I guess I was trying to relax myself, since this topic tied right into the reason I was now targeted by the Sabbat. I exhaled quietly, and nodded, "In any normal circumstance, you'd be right. But the way the Camarilla's rival, the Sabbat, see it, this was a sign of my Sire showing weakness. You see, she turned me not only to save my life, but to bring more stability among the clans. She figured that new blood within each clan would dissolve some of the friction and rigidity that's been boiling within the Kindred for centuries. We've been brought to the verge of war, and she's trying to diffuse it before things get out of hand."

She frowned, looking vaguely confused, "Are the Sabbat Kindred, as well? And what would your Embrace have to do with them?"

"Yeah, you could say that. In many ways, the Sabbat are our exact opposites. For instance, they reject our guiding principal, the Traditions, as well as the Masquerade itself. They may not be inherently bad, but they've been at war with the Camarilla for the better part of a thousand years. For a while, it was more of a cold war. Fighting was done through dirty politics and schemes. It's only recently become directly physical. And concerning me…" I sighed, "The Sabbat began to view Artemis as weak since she Embraced me. They have wanted her out of power for decades, mostly so they can reclaim Seattle. However, they'd never attack her directly, because she is so respected and revered, even among Sabbat clans. If they made her look weak, they could force the Camarilla's hand and she'd be ousted from power. A sure fire way to do that is to assassinate her only Childe…me."

A mixture of gasps and growls erupted in both rooms. Tanya's whole body language switched immediately from intently listening to wildly protective. Her eyes went almost black, "I. Won't. Let. Anyone. Harm. My. Mate." She growled out, holding onto me protectively. Her grasp was tight, but not painful. It was like she was afraid, that if she let go of me, something terrible would happen.

"It's alright," I cooed in her ear, and began massaging the back of her head with one hand and rubbing circles on her back with the other, "I'm not going anywhere. They'd never attack me on your lands."

"It'd be _suicide_ ," Kate hissed in agreement.

Slowly, Tanya's tense figure relaxed in my touch. A soft purr emanated from her throat as we held each other. She rested her forehead on my shoulder, inhaling deeply. A moment later, she whispered, "I won't let them hurt you. I won't lose you."

My heart ached badly at that statement. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I held her tighter to my body, inhaling her sweet scent, "You won't. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me?" Her voice was almost desperate.

I sighed, smiling into her shoulder, "I promise you."

Everyone slowly relaxed and the conversation ended for the time being. Eventually, Kate went back to her game. Now, she was killing machines as if they had harmed her family. I had a feeling she was imagining protecting me, by the looks of it. I smiled at that. The whole family seemed pretty protective of me already. It was refreshing… and simply nice. Eventually, Tanya and I loosened our grip on each other, but we stayed in our embrace. It was just _so_ comforting. Though I still stood by my statement about slowly going into this, I couldn't deny how drawn I was to her. Maybe I really could feel a mating bond? I mean, no Kindred has ever been mated. In fact, we rarely pursued relationships. It just wasn't something Kindred really did. So, a mating bond, to a Cold One, no less, was completely unheard of.

As the coven fell back into what they were doing earlier, I had this strong urge to talk with Tanya alone. I'm not sure where it came from, but I knew I had to do it. I let go of her and separated myself from our embrace. She turned her head, raising an eyebrow, "Everything alright?"

I smiled at her, "Yes, actually. I just- can we talk… privately?" I shifted awkwardly.

"Of course, dear," She smiled happily, standing from the couch and taking my hand, "Shall we speak upstairs?"

I nodded and followed her. Vicky gave me an understanding smile from the sectional she and Irina were laying on as we passed them. I smiled back and nodded. We had these little non-vocal was of communicating. It was something that was established after we became close. It was our way of letting each other know everything was alright. We started doing that not long after we became roommates, actually. As Tanya and I entered the hallway to the second level, I heard Kate snort, "Don't be too loud!" She tried to hide her giggle. Smiling, I shook my head and followed Tanya upstairs to her room.

She closed the door behind us, and we made our way to sit comfortably on her bed. We sat in the middle of the mattress and both of us chose to cross our legs. There was only about a foot's distance between us. Tanya gazed at me curiously, as if she was wondering something. She looked as if she decided on something, but didn't say anything. I could tell that she was waiting for me to start. As silly as it sounds, I felt nervous as she waited. It was amazing that she had such an effect on me. I honestly wasn't used to it.

I shifted awkwardly, and cleared my throat softly, averting my eyes from hers, "Um… I kinda w-want to get to… um … know you better." I scratched the back of my neck, struggling to find my words. _Stuttering, Swan? Really?_

She smiled gently, "I'd love that. What would you like to know, Bella?" Again, her gaze never left me. Those damn shivers came back. _Ugh, why am I so fucking awkward?!_

I smiled awkwardly in an attempt muster up the courage I had downstairs. I'm sure it looked differently to Tanya, based on the grin on her face. "For starters… I-I wanted to see h-how you're doing with everything I told you downstairs? With the S-Sabbat stuff?" _Couldn't just ask her something nice and simple, could you, Swan? 'What's your favorite color? How do you like Alaska?' Nope! You had to be complicated._ Ugh, I really hated my self-conscious…

I leaned back on my hands, trying my best to get comfortable. For just a moment, she went rigid. It was so quick that, if I was still human, I would have missed it. She sighed, leaning forward slightly to touch my left knee gently, "If you're asking me if I'm concerned, then absolutely. I- we- would never let any harm come to you. Besides, Kindred would never cross onto our lands. As I understand the way things work between our species, no violation of territory is acceptable with the agreement we have. Now, of course it's quite a bit to take in, but- well… I suppose we just have to help you remain comfortable, now don't we?" She finished with a smirk, circling an index figure around my knee.

I leaned forward and looked down at my lounge pants, "G-good, I… um… don't want to add any more stress-" She scooted closer to me and shook her head, cutting me off.

"Bella," She started, cupping my cheek with her right hand, "You're not a stressor to me _or_ my family. You are my mate and part of this coven. I understand how… confusing and immediate that fact is, but it's true. And if there's one thing we Denalis do, it's protect our family."

 _Our family…_ it's been a long time since a coven of vampires felt that way toward me. _The Denalis are different from_ them _, Bella. You know that. Tanya is different._ I closed my eyes trying to hide how overwhelmed I truly was by all of this, "But y-you barely know me…"

Her thumb began caressing my cheek, causing another shiver, "I understand how hard that is to hear, and I completely get your hesitation. But I honestly _do_ want to get to know you." Her voice dripped with love and admiration. I didn't understand where it all came from. The mating bond was just so hard for me to grasp- it was just so immediate. On top of that, I had significant trust issues after being abandoned. It was just so damn hard to trust…

I bit my lip and slowly opened my eyes. There was desperation shinning in her eyes, but a deep understanding, too. I felt so conflicted with everything right now. I did know, that regardless of how stressful it was, I couldn't run from it. I had to deal with it. This wasn't going anywhere. And, besides, Tanya and her family honestly seemed to care for me, even though they just met me. Maybe I should just accept that, and- I don't know- enjoy getting to know these people. With a sigh, I gave her a small smile, "Sorry… I'm just- this is all new to me. I-I'm not used to this."

She let go of my face, and let her hands rest in her lap. She titled her head, "I can definitely understand that. I've never felt this strongly for anyone- human or vampire- before in my life."

I shook my head, adverting my eyes away from her and to my fidgeting hands, "No, I mean… _this_."

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean, _being_ with a woman?"

"N-no, I'm gay. I realized that in my senior year of high school. I mean," I sighed, struggling to find the words I wanted, "…I guess what I mean is relationships. I've only been in two previously… both when I was human. And even then my… urm… _experience_ is s-super limited." _Why did you give_ that _bit of information, Bella?_ If I could blush, I would be a deep red right now. The words just slipped off my tongue. I was so embarrassed. I bit my lip, hard, and refused to look at her. _A shy vampire… who would've thought up that?_ I scolded myself. This wasn't my strong suit, by any means.

A soft finger rested just below my chin, before slowly raising my head up to face Tanya. The sweetest smile was graced on her lips, and understanding was clear in her eyes. She exhaled softly, and held my gaze, "Honey, it's alright. I told you earlier, we move at _your_ pace. I will not rush you, I will not push anything on you, and- most importantly- I won't hurt you. This is about your comfort. And if it takes a few years, or even one hundred, to get there, I welcome it. Your comfort is paramount to me, no matter what."

Bloodied tears began to blur my vision. I'd never heard anything more sincere, or more loving, in my life. My dead heart fluttered happily, and, for a second, I almost swore it was beating again. I had never felt so comfortable with another person… ever. I threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck tightly. With a content sigh, her arms snaked around my waist. I buried my head into her shoulder, struggling not to cry. My breath was shaky as she held me. She tightened her hold on me slightly, and began cooing over me, trying to calm me down, "It's alright, Bella. It's ok." Her soft whispers reminded me of Renee, my mother. She would do the exact same thing when I'd have nightmares as a child. I remember vividly how she's always seem to make everything alright.

Because of those memories, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. For the second time today, I was breaking down. This time, it was into Tanya's shoulder, bloodying her blouse. My sobs were mostly concealed by her shoulder. My body shook against hers violently. She held me to her, bracing my body against hers. She lifted me forward, removing the stain on my body from leaning into her. I was now straddling her lap as I cried into her shoulder. She began to message slow, comforting circles into my back. I just held onto her, afraid yet another person in my life would disappear if I let her go. That fear gripped me tightly from my subconscious, in a forgotten memory hidden away long ago that was so difficult, it stayed hidden from my self-awareness. Still, I felt its presence every day. It was a foreboding, crippling anxiety that was just scratching at the surface, waiting to be unleashed.

I felt it from time to time, gnawing at my sanity. I was always able to fight it off. I never let it get to me, Victoria could attest to that. I never broke down, let alone twice in less than twenty four hours. I hadn't really cried in the last ten years. I hid from it, building a wall of protection. Now, I felt that wall I had built all those years ago slowly crumble down. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was scared. I'd been so content with my stone-cold exterior over the years that feeling like _this_ was so _alien_ to me. For years, I took comfort in my misery. I closed off my feelings to just focus on my education and work. I didn't want to deal with the betrayal I had felt. The vulnerability of a sixteen year old girl laying broken on the forest floor was almost forgotten, until I was Embraced. It all rushed back at me then, and it stuck with me. Hell, it almost _consumed_ me. And, like a wildfire feeding off a forest, it grew and grew. That betrayal I felt from _them_ grew tenfold. Frankly, it was tiring. I didn't want to forgive and forget, but carrying around this active, loathing hate since I became Kindred began cracking my armor… and my sanity. Now, here I was, in Tanya's arms…

Tanya slowly began to rock us, still rubbing circles into my back. Her other hand began to massage the back of my neck gently. If I wasn't so distraught, I would've melted into her touch. Even in my current state, her touch was incredibly soothing. She was just _so_ relaxing. My muscles began to release the tension I felt from my break down. I loosened my hold on her slightly, but stayed where I was. Slowly, I was able to relax enough to where I wasn't crying into her shoulder. I just went silent, listening to her quiet cooing and gentle words. Everything melted away but Tanya and me.

Eventually, I was able to get myself back under control. With a few sniffles, I pulled my head from her shoulder. I sat back enough where I could comfortably raise my head, but I kept my arms around her shoulders. Part of me was afraid to look her in her eyes, because of the bloody mess I was right now. "It's okay, Bella." Her angelic voice broke the silence. I glanced at her shoulder. Her blouse was stained with my bloody tears.

I frowned deeply, sighing with frustration, "I-I'm so s-sorry. I think I r-ruined your blouse." I choked out. My voice was a little rough, making me extremely self-conscious.

Soft palms caressed the sides of my face. Hesitantly, I looked up at her. She had an understanding smile and her eyes- wow- they were intense. They were swirling with a love I didn't quite understand. It was so powerful and awe-inspiring. Her thumbs wiped away the bloody mess below my eyes. I wanted to turn away. Part of me felt disgusted that she saw me like this. Crying blood has always been something about being Kindred that I despised. It made me feel sick. Yet, Tanya didn't seem bothered by it. She didn't turn away from me in disgust or horror. She held my gaze firmly, yet lovingly.

"Don't worry about the blouse," She smiled, "My only concern is you."

I gave her a sad smile and sniffled again, "You sure you want someone with all this baggage? Cause I've got a lot," I laughed half-heartedly.

She continued stroking my cheeks softly, never adverting her gaze. She exhaled gently, "We all have some sort of baggage, Bella. There's no shame in that. And I wouldn't change my feelings for you just for simplicity. I want _you_ , _all_ of you. That baggage is something we can deal with together. I have a thousand years' worth of it, so I think I can deal with yours." She finished with a loving smile.

I relaxed into her touch and closed my eyes. I inhaled her scent, catching a vague taste of it as the air traveled down my throat. It was absolutely comforting. I bit my lip and opened my eyes. She had glanced at my lips for a moment before gazing into my eyes again. A shiver coursed through my body. Suddenly, I became all too aware of our current position… me straddling her lap. We were so close to each other that I could feel her breath dance along my lips. My mind began to wander with fantasies that I'd be far too embarrassed to admit. My breath became shaky at the thoughts. I gripped onto her shoulders. I sat there, on her lap, frozen. I wasn't really sure what to do. I just knew really, _really_ wanted to kiss her right now.

And I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. A warm feeling emanated from deep within my stomach as I stared into her eyes. Those damn butterflies came back. I swallowed hard. Leaning forward, I rested my forehead on hers. Her hands left my face, only to rest on either side of my hips. I swallowed again and closed my eyes, "I'm s-sorry. I-I'm not really sure what to do here. My head is swimming right now…" Our breath entangled due to our close proximity. It was intoxicating. I bit my lip again, trying hard not to jump her. _Control, Swan. You gotta control yourself._

Tanya cleared her throat softly and inhaled, "No need to apologize." I shivered when her breath tickled my face and neck. "We have all the time in the world. Just breathe, Bella." Her voice was a little hoarse. She sounded a little flustered as well. _She had far more control than I did, though._ I smiled inwardly. I was _so_ out of my element right now. This woman just did something to me. It was like some crazy magic.

With another breath, I mustered the strength I needed and sat back, creating a bit of space between us. A pang of embarrassment shot through me. I've never acted like this around anyone I just met before. _What was she doing to me?_ A sad chuckle escaped my lips, "I'm sorry about that. I… um… never felt this confused before." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's quite alright, honey. Do… do Kindred have mates?" Tanya's question caught me off guard.

"I-I- erm- I'm really not sure," I stumbled over myself, trying desperately to think about any way to explain what I'd thought a lot about since we met. Of course, no real answer came to mind, but that didn't mean anything. I frowned slightly and shrugged, "No one's ever said anything, but, then again, the topic never came up. I… I guess it's possible." I bit my lip and glanced up at her. She was staring at me curiously, her head tilted to the left.

She hummed, looking deep in thought for a few moments. She righted her head, continuing her gaze, "I could be wrong, but I think, perhaps, that you're beginning to feel a mating bond as well. How do you feel exactly?"

I furrowed my brows and thought for a moment, "I… feel drawn to you, t-that's for sure. It's hard to explain. I mean, I'm pretty unexperienced with all this." I finished with a nervous laugh. It's funny, now that I think about it. I've never been this unsure of myself with anyone. It's like I became a love-struck teenager around her. I almost lost rational thought with her. _I mean, I really want to jump her_. I groaned subconsciously.

She smiled happily, "Well…" She patted my thigh gently, "It's a good thing we're taking our time. I don't want you rushing into anything. Especially if this is new to you."

With a comforted sigh, I half-smiled at her, "Thanks. I promise I won't jump you until much later," I scratched the back of my neck nervously with a stupid laugh.

"Glad to hear it," She finished with the most adorable laugh I'd ever heard. Her angelic laugh was honestly music to me. I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face. She grinned right back, "Oh, Bella! You're just too cute to handle. I hope you know that." She finished with wink.

I smiled, shaking my head lightly, "I hope I don't disappoint…" My voice was all but a whisper. I wasn't even sure I said it out loud until Tanya leaned forward, closing the distance between us again.

"Oh, I don't think you will, my dear. I think you'll _exceed_ my expectations," She purred out seductively. My mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. Goosebumps ran up and down my skin as fantasies played in my mind again. I swallowed hard, but couldn't find any words to say. She leaned back with a confidant smirk. Her golden eyes were swimming with playfulness and mirth as she watched me struggle.

I closed my mouth and opened it a few times. After a few blinks, I tried shanking the cobwebs from my head. I cleared my throat, "I-I- oh… um- I- er- thanks?" _God, Swan, you're an embarrassment._ I could practically hear my self-conscious facepalm.

Her smirk only grew. She shifted on the bed, and moved a little closer to me so our knees were touching. "You're _very_ welcome," She grinned at me, flashing her pearly white teeth. I could tell she was having a blast teasing me. She definitely enjoyed seeing me squirm. Her playfulness was going to be the death of me. And call me a masochist, but I _really_ enjoyed _every_ minute of it.

She leaned back and stared at me for a few moments. Her expression was still teasing, but she also looked a little unsure of herself for a second. I raised an eyebrow, causing her to giggle. She shrugged, "I had an idea," I nodded and she titled her head slightly, "What would you say to a date?" She raised an eyebrow at me inquisitively.

I furrowed my brow, "I…um- yes… sure! I think that'd be really nice, actually." I smiled at her. It was a perfect idea, honestly. Maybe I'd actually feel a little more confidant during a date? That'd be nice!

She beamed at me, "Great! Maybe we can put that pool house to good use? This will be fun." She clapped her hands on her thighs happily. "You're ok with swimming, right?" I just grinned at her.

"I actually love swimming! Can't remember the last time I actually did, though. It must've been years ago, I think… before becoming Kindred. I used to go down to swim at La Push beach with the Pack before I was Embraced."

"The pack?" She quirked an eyebrow.

I smiled apologetically at her, "Sorry, guess I forgot to mention them. The Pack are a bunch of shapeshifters from the Quileute Reservation in Forks. I grew up with them, really. We're pretty close." A worried expression dawned on her face, and I raised a hand, because I knew what was coming. "No need to worry, Tan. I'm well aware of how dangerous they _can_ be when they first shift. They calm down pretty quick, though, after getting used to the flurry of emotions. They're family to me."

She relaxed and nodded her head, "Alright, I won't worry. Besides, if they mean a lot to you, then they're family to us as well." She smiled.

I just grinned at her, "Thanks, Tanya. I was afraid your family might be hesitant on the Pack. I think you guys will love them. They're a riot!" I laughed, remembering how ridiculous the Pack was.

"I bet," She grinned, "I'm looking forward to meeting them one day."

We fell back into a comforting silence, enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, I felt my eyes droop slightly. With all this excitement, and only a little blood in my system, my body could only handle so much. I stifled a yawn and shook my head, "Sorry, my system's been through a lot lately. I swear I'm not usually this tired," I chuckled quietly.

She waved off my concern and smiled, "No need to apologize, Bella. You've had a difficult few months. I completely understand. Here," She shifted toward the edge of the bed, "How about you get some rest."

I smiled, nodding at her slowly, "Yeah, probably a good idea." Slowly, I scooted toward the head of the bed, and slid under the covers. She hopped off the bed as I laid down, and made her way toward the door. "Tanya?" I called out.

She paused at the door and turned to smile at me, "Yes, dear?"

I fidgeted with the blankets for a moment, "Um, would… would you mind staying with me?"

Her smile grew and she made her way back over to me, "Of course." She lifted the covers, and slide over to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders lovingly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her shift for a moment, then she kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. It felt _so_ right. It was almost electrical. Every fiber of my being hummed at the contact. It was amazing! I smiled happily in her arms, resting comfortably as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/n: Too early for a date? Nah, I don't think so. Plus, I got HUGE plans for the next few chapters :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Vampire: The Masquerade**_ **do not** **belong to me, as you all know. And we'll just hop into what is probably the longest chapter I've EVER written on this site. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Date at the Pool House**

Groggily, I slowly opened my eyes. Once my vision cleared, I was met with the view of Tanya's armchairs and her bay window. A hint of greenish blue light sparkled from outside. It was a beautiful display to wake up to. Tanya's scent filled my senses a moment later. Her soft arms were wrapped around my waist. I could feel her finders dance along my flesh where my shirt had ridden up. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, enjoying her touch. It felt magnificent. Even with the slightest touch, everything to do with her was just magical. The pure electricity that ignited in my body from her touch was amazing. It was almost indescribable. A soft moan escaped my lips. I stretched back, and leaned into her. She held me to her, and I wrapped my arms around hers.

"Good morning, dear," Her gentle whisper caressed my ear and neck. I shivered slightly, feeling the goosebumps rise along my skin.

I hummed, smiling lazily, "Morning, Tan."

A soft purr emanated from her throat as she inhaled my scent, "How'd you sleep?"

"Comfortably," I sighed out, "Especially with you here."

"Glad to hear it." She purred in my ear, "How're you feeling? Still weak at all?"

I thought for a moment, trying to get a feeling on my energy level. I was still a little weak, which meant I'd need to feed soon, "Mostly rested, but I'll need blood soon. Is it still storming?" If I was ever going to get into the nearest city to get human blood, I'd need this storm to die down. Animal blood was only a temporary solution.

She shifted behind me, "Unfortunately. But it should be ending soon. I'd say you and Victoria should attempt to hunt tomorrow or the next day." Her fingers began to trace lines along my abdomen. _God, that felt good!_

A content sigh escaped my throat, "Umm hmm, that'd be a good idea. Maybe I'll have my energy back then." I said absentmindedly.

"More energy, huh? Are you going to be too much for me to handle then?" She purred out seductively. A shiver ran down my spine as her breath tickled my ear. I had to bit my lip to contain the moan that perched in my throat. I could practically _feel_ her satisfied grin behind me.

After a few calming breaths, I cleared my throat and tilted my head to see her grin, "Maybe y-you'll have to wait and see, Strawberry."

"Strawberry?" She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. She had an amused grin on her face.

I just smirked, "Yep," I said, popping the 'P', "I think it suits you well." I started to run my nails lightly over her exposed forearms around my waist playfully. She shivered briefly at the contact.

She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment. She seemed to be enjoying the contact, which I greatly enjoyed watching. When she opened her eyes, I could see they had darkened a little to an amber color. She looked a little flustered and… lust was in her eyes. I swallowed hard… _Oh boy… I guess she really likes the nail thing. Noted,_ I filed that bit of information away for the future.

I turned my head further and watched her swallow. She cleared her throat quietly and smirked, "I _really_ like it… the name _and_ what you're doing _right_ _now_ …" She trailed off, glancing down at the covers where our arms were.

I gave her an innocent smile and blinked a few times, "Oh, _this_ ," I ran my nails up her forearm to her bicep, "You like that, huh? So… I shouldn't stop, then?" I teased her. For a moment, she pouted slightly. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping my lips. I threw my head back in glee, oddly enjoying torturing her. "Sorry, Tan." I grinned, "I couldn't help it."

She growled in frustration, huffing like a child afterwards, "Yeah, yeah. Just remember, I _will_ get you back for that. I promise." A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eye. I knew then that I'd regret teasing her, but I couldn't resist it… and I'm sure I'll do it again.

I turned in her arms and onto my back. I raised an eyebrow at her in playful challenge, "Oh? Well… I-I think you just peeked my interest."

"You're very bold all of a sudden," She grinned excitedly, "I really like this side of you."

And she was right. I couldn't explain it, but I felt rather brave right now. Maybe it was because I was pretty rested, and not so focused on all the little things running through my mind at the moment. Or maybe I was just starting to let her behind that armor I had built up over the years. I wasn't really sure. I just shrugged in response, "Maybe I'm just letting you in." I whispered.

Excitement and love swam in her eyes as she smiled happily at me, "I'm glad to hear that." Maybe it was a trick of the light, but I swear I saw venom tears build at the bottom of her eye lid. They weren't sad by any means. She looked elated.

I smiled up at her and ran my hands up her arms, "So… what's on today's agenda… besides our pool date?"

She hummed and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well… I know that Irina took Victoria out hunting. I think they were going to bring back some elk blood for you," I scowled deeply, looking disgusted. She just shook her head and continued, "Beyond that, I was thinking maybe we could all spend some more time together. And then later on in the afternoon, I could take you to the pool house for our date. We could also watch the Aurora Borealis tonight, since the roof of the pool house is glass."

I grinned at the last part… our date and the northern lights. "Sounds like a prefect date, Strawberry."

She grinned down at me and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and hummed at the contact. I could practically feel the electricity bubbling between us. She nuzzled my forehead before pulling back and smiling down at me, "What do you say we get up? Hmm, Little Kindred?" She sat back on her feet and offered a hand to me.

I smirked at her and took her hand, "Hmm, of course," I hummed in agreement.

After we hopped out of bed and straightened ourselves up, I walked over to her bay window to glance outside. I could see that the snow had slowed down to mostly flurries. The trees and ground were, obviously, thickly covered with fresh snow. It twinkled with the Aurora Borealis above in the dark sky, peeking through the cloud cover. Soft crystalline snow particles glimmered like a million diamonds in the blue green light, giving off an almost fantasy-like look. It was such an amazing sight to behold. I wouldn't be surprised if the Denalis stood at their windows for hours just gazing at sights like this. There was a romantic quality to it.

Tanya's arms snaked around my waist as I stood there, staring out her window into the breathtaking sky. I sighed and leaned back into her. She rested her chin on my left shoulder softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the smile on her lips, "It's amazing, isn't it?" She sighed contently.

I wrapped my arms around hers, pulling her flush against my back, "It really is. I love it." My voice almost a whisper as we stood there.

"You know, besides us, the landscape has been untouched for centuries. Every year we're graced with this sight. And it never grows old. It's honestly one of the many reasons we never left Alaska."

"I wouldn't," I laid my head back against her shoulder, "It's breathtakingly beautiful here. I'd never leave."

She smiled and leaned her head into my neck, "I hope you'll stay here indefinitely." She began nuzzling my neck with her nose, quietly inhaling my scent.

I sighed into her touch, feeling utterly content with this moment. Frankly, any time with Tanya was the most content I'd ever been. "I'd never want to leave. Pretty sure you're stuck with me, Strawberry." I smirked and turning my head to kiss the top of her head. Her wintergreen and lavender scent engulfed my senses. I just sighed happily into her strawberry-blonde curls.

A soft purr began to rumble from her chest. It was honestly the most relaxing sound I'd ever heard. I knew it was a thing Cold Ones tended to do, for whatever reason, when they were content. But I'd never really heard it until Tanya. Even with that knowledge, I felt it was just so uniquely Tanya. And I loved that…

She lifted her head slightly and kissed my temple. "Irina and Victoria are back from hunting. We should get you fed while the blood is fresh and hasn't coagulated." She whispered in my ear.

I sighed, "Yeah, cause coagulated elk blood is just _so_ appetizing," I groaned. "How do you guys get used to that taste, anyway? I mean, I know it's different for Kindred, but still? It's _so_ gamey!" I scrunched my nose, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, you're so cute!" She cooed adorably before clearing her throat, "Honestly, it was all just practice and building up a tolerance. Besides, it's not _that_ bad. Like you said, though, our bodies can survive off of it. Kindred cannot sustain it for long."

I nodded, "Yeah, I suppose it gets easier over time. If only Kindred could live off of it. I mean, it'd make things easier right now." With that, we separated. We exited her room and made our way down the hall. As we walked side by side, an urge rushed through me. I slide my hand into hers, intertwining our fingers. Tanya paused for a moment and glanced down. A smiled appeared on her face.

I smiled, a little unsure of myself, "Is-is this alright?"

Her smile turned into a grin, "Absolutely." Her voice sounded so jubilant. I just sighed in relief. I wasn't really why I was so worried. It's not like holding hands is an extreme act of being romantic… but did that even matter? I mean, I'm starting to feel more and more drawn to her. I really kind of want to start showing a little more affection. It just came naturally.

We made our way downstairs and turned right into the large, modern kitchen. Stainless steel appliances and dark wooden cabinets lined the perimeter of much of the kitchen. The other side led to what looked like a dining room, which was where the rest of the family appeared to be gathered. In the middle of the kitchen was a large island with a garnet countertop- well, all of the countertops were garnet in here! It was impressive.

We made our way into the dining room to see everyone perched around a large dining table, idly talking. Kate looked up from a conversation with Carmen and beamed at me, "Sleeping beauty awakes! Too much fun last night?" She winked playfully.

"Katrina," Tanya scolded, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

I just shook my head, "Why Kate, are you _that_ interested in my sex life? Jealous, are we?" I batted my eyes at her innocently. Garrett's guffaw filled the room from next to his mate. Kate grinned at me, appearing elated that I wasn't bothered by her antics.

She turned to Tanya, still grinning, "We're keeping her." She said matter-of-factly.

The rest of the coven nodded and hummed in agreement. Tanya rubbed our interlaced hands with her free hand, smiling fondly at me. "I think they approve."

I rested my forehead against hers and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." We both chuckled and took up seats between Vicky and Kate. Once I got comfortable, Irina slide a large thermos across the table to me.

I glanced at it, then looked at her. She just shrugged and smiled, "Drink up, Little One. Hopefully, it goes down better this time."

I smiled weakly at her, dreading this moment, and looked down at the thermos. I could smell the revolting, gamey blood wafting out from the small opening of the plastic lid. On instinct, I gaged violently. I quickly covered my mouth with my free hand and turned my head. I covered my nose, attempting to mask the horrific smell. Tanya looked at me with concern evident in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, it's the smell of it. I… don't think I'll ever get used to this shit." My muffled voice squeaked out under my hand. A few chuckles and giggles erupted from the room.

"Oh, it can't be _that_ bad," Garrett laughed.

"Well, it could, actually," Victoria announced, "Kindred don't usually digest the blood of animals. In fact, they're bodies are only really meant to ingest human blood to replace what they don't have. It's blood that gives Kindred energy to do everything, even the most basic function. That's why human blood is so important to them."

I nodded after Vicky finished. "It's true," I mumbled out my agreement. I sighed a moment later, and begrudgingly let go of my nose. I stopped breathing and took up the thermos. With a sigh, I began drinking. The second the elk blood hit my taste buds, I gagged again. I forced it down though, and just kept drinking. I needed the energy, so I had to make this work… for the time being, at least. My body immediately wanted to reject it, but I held on, keeping everything down. It took me a few minutes, and a few short pauses, but I finished it. I shivered and set the thermos down. "That… that was revolting," I grimaced, staring at the thermos like it personally wronged me.

Tanya began to rub soothing circles on my back, "You finished it, though. I'm proud of you." I turned to see her smile at me.

I smiled happily at her, "Thanks, Tan. I'm sure it gets better eventually." _At least, I hope._

Kate pointed to her upper lip, "Umm, you got a little blood there."

I frowned and went to wipe my lip, but Tanya had beat me to it. She traced her index finger across my upper lip slowly. Then she brought the finger to her mouth and sucked the blood off of it. I watched her, mouth agape in surprise and awe. She winked at me seductively before clearing her throat. "See, it's not _that_ bad, Little Kindred." With a satisfied hum, she turned back to her family. I blinked a few times, a little shy all of a sudden with all her family around.

"So," Carmen began, shaking me out of my stupor, "What's on the agenda today?" Her eyes settled on me. A pleasant smile adorned her lips.

I quickly gathered myself and grinned at her, "Pool date this afternoon." I beamed happily, and glanced at Tanya briefly. She had the same grin on her face. A thought came to me, then. I tilted my head toward Tanya, "Umm, by the way, I… don't exactly have anything to wear for our date."

A mischievous grin appeared on Kate's face from beside her sister, "Oh, is this a skinny dip type of thing? Frolicking in the new pool together, hmm?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I held in my laugh and just shook my head. Tanya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again, "Don't mind her, Bella. She's obsessed with teasing."

"She's heard far worse, trust me," Victoria laughed from my side.

I turned toward my redheaded sister and furrowed my brows, "From you, the Pack, and all the perverted Kindred I've had the misfortune of dealing with over the last two years." I paused and turned back to Tanya, "Don't worry, I'm sure I can deal with Kate."

"Oh, I'm just getting started, Little Kindred," Kate grinned like I challenged her to a game or something. I just smirked in response.

Carmen sighed and shook her head before looking at me with a smile, "You know, I may actually have a top for you to wear. I'll grab it for you before you two start getting ready."

"And I can give you some bottoms," Tanya added happily.

I smiled at both of them, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Tanya and Carmen said at the same time. They both glanced at each other and smiled.

I smiled and shook my head. We all stayed in the dining room for a few more hours idly talking about a few things, such as the area. I was absolutely in love with where they lived. The mystical, ancient quality of it just drew me in. The family had promised to show me more when the weather cleared up. I was positively looking forward to that. Apparently, there was a decent sized waterfall not too far from their house that fed into a larger body of water. It was also on their land, too. Which was a good thing, considering the threat of a Sabbat assassination party coming within the next few weeks. That was something that needed to be discussed in length… but not today. Today was supposed to be a stress free date with Tanya. And I was increasingly more excited and nervous as time drew near for it.

Eventually, Carmen had decided to drag me off to her and Eleazar's room to get ready, while Tanya got ready and searched for the bikini bottoms in her closet. Kate decided to tag along when we got upstairs, for some odd reason, much to Tanya's annoyance. I'm sure she was just looking to tease me some more. Currently, I was sitting on the bed as Carmen fished out the bikini top she thought would fit me. Kate was relaxing in an armchair with her feet up on the ottoman in front of her. She glanced at me curiously, "Bella," she asked, I hummed in response, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but, how are you handling everything? I mean, I hope we're not making you uncomfortable."

I shook my head lightly, "Your family has been great, Kate. Nothing to worry about," I smiled at her, "And… I'm doing much better with everything. Tanya's been just amazing with me."

She crossed her arms and grinned at me, "You mean the world to her," She paused, and her expression went a little somber. She sighed and glanced down at the floor, "You know, I think the last few years have been rough for her- well, and Rina, too. Living in a house with two mated couples has been difficult for them." She began fidgeting with her hands, "One thousand years without your mate is maddening. I know. I'm lucky to have Garrett. I just- I want you to know that you're everything to her. Hell, you're everything to this family- you and Victoria. We're glad to have the both of you… and you can always count on us." It was probably the most serious I've seen her since we met. Aside from the mention of Sasha, their creator, I haven't seen Kate unsure of herself.

Her words hit me hard. I hadn't felt part of a family since the Pack. To know that the Denalis honestly cared for me… it warmed my heart to know that I was part of this family. In a flash, I blurred over to her, wrapping her in a strong embrace. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me. I swallowed hard and struggled not to tear up. "That… that means a lot to me, Kate. Thank you."

"No, thank you… little sister. Thank you for coming into our lives." _Little sister…_ It felt amazing to hear her refer to me as her sister. I felt like I honestly belonged with this astonishing family. I held onto her a little tighter, savoring the moment.

"I found the top," Carmen's voice called from behind us, "Oh, I… didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Kate pulled back slightly, and waved Carmen over, "C'mere, Carmen! Join our bonding moment." Carmen laughed and walked over to join our little group hug. Kate and I both grabbed her, gently dragging her into our little moment.

She held on to us, laughing the whole time, "What's the occasion, ladies?"

"Family moment," Kate answered happily. We stayed like that for a few minutes before separating.

Carmen righted herself and smiled down at me, "We'll absolutely need to have more family moments," She then presented the two-toned baby blue and black bikini top to me, "Here we are. Why don't you try it on in the bathroom to see how it fits?"

I smiled at her, took the bikini, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Camren and Eleazar's bathroom had almost the exact same set up as Tanya's, with the only real exception being the double sink. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was slightly adorable. _Ugh, Bella… that word pops into your mind too frequently lately._ I rolled my eyes at my subconscious. I quickly shed my shirt and undershirt, and slipped on the bikini. It fit perfectly. With one last look in the mirror, I smiled and put my shirts back on. I exited the bathroom to find that Tanya had joined Kate and Carmen. She grinned at with her arms clasped behind her back. I raised an eyebrow at her quizzically and smiled, "Couldn't wait, huh?"

She shrugged and batted her eyes innocently, "Oh, no. Just dropped by to see how everything was going." She finished with a wink.

I laughed, "Oh, I bet," I smirked, resting my hands on my hips playfully.

A flirtatious gleam twinkled in her eyes. She walked toward me, swaying her lips slightly. She stopped about six inches from me and smirked seductively. "So…" She purred out, "I found the bikini bottoms for you. What would you say to modeling them for me?" Her seductive smirk seemed to grow. I bit my lip in reflex, stopping the moan that had built in my throat from escaping. I shifted awkwardly, knowing full well that Camren and Kate were still in the room. Tanya grinned, obviously happy to see me squirm a little. She then brought her hands forward and presented the black bikini bottoms to me, "Sorry, honey. I couldn't resist the urge to see you squirm." She grinned happily.

I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to jump her right there. With a sigh, I took the bikini bottoms from her, "D-don't apologize. I did challenge you, didn't I?" I smiled at her mischievously.

She stepped forward, closing the distance between us. My breath hitched as she leaned close to my face, "That's right, Little Kindred," She purred, "Now, go change. We have plans." She whispered and kissed my cheek. A familiar electricity pulsed between us. There was a warmth that built in the pit of my stomach as she pulled away.

I bit my lip and smiled at her, "Be right back." I turned around a headed back into the bathroom to change. Just like the top, the bottoms fit me perfectly. I appreciated them in the mirror before throwing my lounge pants back on and heading back into the bedroom. Tanya, Kate and Carmen were talking amongst themselves with knowing smiles on their faces when I came out.

Tanya noticed me quickly and grinned excitedly, "How does everything fit?"

"Pretty well, actually," I smiled straightening out my shirt a little bit. I made my way over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She copied my movements happily and leaned into me.

She hummed contently and smiled, "You ready?"

"Absolutely," I grinned brightly at her, snuggling closer to her. Her soft lips kissed the top of my head in response. I closed my eyes, enjoying the contact.

I opened them to see Carmen beaming at us from beside Kate," You two are absolutely adorable," Her eyes swam with mirth and pride as she appraised us, "Have fun on your date." Tanya and I both smiled at her in response.

"Try not to have _too_ much fun breaking in the pool. The rest of us want to enjoy it as well," Kate grinned at us.

I rolled my eyes, "We'll _so_ try to remember that."

Tanya chuckled from my side and we exited the room and made our way downstairs toward the back of the house. I heard Victoria, Irina and Garrett laughing at a story that Eleazar was telling them in the living room. It was great to hear Vicky blending so well with everyone. She's only ever really done that with me.

Tanya paused at the door to the back yard and separated herself from my side. She bent down to grab something then turned to me with a smile, holding my repaired boots. I grinned at her, "Tanya! Oh, you didn't have to fix them! Thank you so much, hon!" I exclaimed happily. Those leather calf high boots were my favorite item in the world. They were _so_ comfortable! And they're the only thing I continued to wear from when I was still human. I grew attached to them. I wanted to bend down and kiss her, but she began helping me put them on. It was strangely romantic and sweet, even if it was entirely unnecessary. After they were on, she stood up, and wrapped her arms around me again.

With a nod toward the door, she looked at me and smiled, "Shall we?"

I nodded, and she opened the door to the yard. I was immediately struck with the appearance of a deck. I hadn't noticed it before. Did I just miss it somehow? I mean, I was pretty drained the last time I was back here. Tanya seemed to sense my confusion. She gave me a slight squeeze, causing me to turn to her, "Didn't notice the deck before, I see," I nodded, "The snow probably obscured your vision of it. It is rather difficult to see with all this snow lately." She seemed to read my mind.

I nodded and smiled at her. We walked down the freshly uncovered stairs and followed the cobblestone path into the woods. It was still flurrying out, but the bulk of the storm had passed. The snow acted like a beacon in the darkness, lighting our way down the path toward the pool house. It was a pretty short walk. Within minutes, we came upon a large, stone building that had ancient Greek-like architecture. Four large pillars decorated the front, connecting to an overhang from the roof. From the ground, it was difficult to see the roof, but I could tell that it had a gradual slope design to it. A set of wooden double doors led into the building. Tanya opened one of the doors, which led to a small hallway with rooms on both sides and another set of double doors at the end of the hallway. I could feel the humidity from the room to my left, as well as from the double doors in front of us.

"So, the room on the left has a large Jacuzzi in it, and the one on the right has a number of showers. The actual pool is just ahead." Tanya informed me happily as we walked forward. We entered the pool room, and I was immediately awestruck by its sheer size. The room looked to be roughly two hundred feet long, and maybe one hundred feet wide. The pool itself was maybe half the room's length and width. I mean, it was huge! On either side of the pool were eight large pillars; four on one side, the other four opposite of that. The pillars attached to a low roof that acted like a perimeter of the pool. Above the pool was a large glass ceiling. It had to be forty feet high. And it had a perfect view of the sky. The room was utterly breathtaking.

I stood there at the open doors in awe. I didn't really know what to say. Tanya's light laugh caught my attention. I turned to her to see her brilliant smile. "Aww, you're absolutely adorable." She gently closed my mouth with her fingertips. I hadn't even noticed it was open. "Do you like it?" She whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip and nodded, "It's lovely, Tan" I leaned into her a little more, craving to be as close to her as I possibly could.

She gave me a gentle tug toward one of the many lounge chairs surrounding the pool. "What do you say we get a closer look, hmm?" She purred seductively.

I gladly followed her further into the room. We stopped next to one of the wooden lounge chairs, nested a few feet behind two pillars. There was a table next to the chair with a few bath towels displayed on it. I glanced at the chairs and tables across the pool to see the same set up. The family had everything set up in here perfectly. Tanya let go of me with a smile. Her hands rested at the hem of her blouse. I smiled and quirked an eyebrow, "Stripping for me, huh?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes playfully, "Unless you want to take my clothes off for me, Little Kindred.," She purred running her hands along her hips seductively, "I'd be up for that if that's what you had in mind. I'd also like to not swim in my clothes" She winked and took a step forward.

In a rare moment of bravery, I pushed my shyness and uncertainty aside. I gently took bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. She raised her arms, allowing me to remove her blouse. I had to stand on my toes to actually take her shirt off, since Tanya had a few inches on me. She gently took the blouse from me and smiled. I glanced down at her baby blue top and her incredibly toned abdomen. I mean, she was flawless. I suddenly felt my shyness return. I adverted my eyes down to my feet and shuffled awkwardly. Her soft fingers touched the bottom of my chin, and raised my head to meet hers. Her beautiful golden eyes showed nothing but understanding and love. For a moment, I got lost in them. "Are you alright?" She asked tenderly. Her thumb began tracing my jawline.

I smiled meekly, "Yes," I swallowed, "I just-," I laughed for a moment, thinking how ridiculous I am for this stupid shyness, "E-ever hear of a shy v-vampire before?"

"I'm not pushing you, am I?" I could tell she was slightly concerned.

I shook my head and smiled, "No, you're great, Tan. Just b-be patient with me. This is all new to me." She nodded and smiled. With a sigh, I glanced down at my shirts and then looked back into Tanya's eyes. I just smirked, "Wanna help?" She laughed and helped me out of my two shirts.

She set the shirts aside with hers and hummed quietly, "I didn't know you had tattoos, Little Kindred." Her fingers began tracing my left arm, where my tattooed sleeve was.

I chuckled and followed her tracing with my eyes, letting her explore the ink, "Oh, yeah! They mean a lot to me. I started them after high school." I smiled fondly at the memory of getting my first tattoo with Jess, Lauren, and Angela. The whole experience was great. We all got different designs, but they were all floral. My cherry blossoms eventually turned into a full sleeve of flowers, water, and branches in Japanese artwork.

"I love them, Bella! They're so vibrant and beautiful…" She trailed off as her hand left my arm. Her other hand began tracing the tattoo on my side, which consisted of orchids, lilies and butterflies with a lavender background. It has a lot of symbolism to me. It was also the last tattoo I got before becoming Kindred.

I couldn't resist the pleasant shiver as Tanya continued her light tracing of my tattoos. A dull fire burned through my body at her touch. It was an alien, albeit enchanting feeling. I just watched her trace the tattoos through lidded eyes. Her eyes were full of fascination as she looked them over. I wondered, for a moment, if she'd ever seen modern tattoos, but the look in her eyes seemed to suggest that she was actually interested in the tattoos that were on _me_ , not simply the ink in general. It was kind of like she was trying to figure out the meaning behind them. I watched her curiously as she slowly finished her search, choosing to rest her hand above my naval.

She looked back up to me, appearing a little shy all of a sudden, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

She laughed, looking away for a moment before meeting my eyes again, "I suppose I got lost in the moment. I guess I was just trying to understand their meaning. Instinct took over after that…" She trailed off to a whisper, seeming not sure of how to explain.

I smiled and cupped her cheeks, "Tan, it's alright. I understand that this is new to you as well," I sighed, and let go of her face. I glanced down at my left arm, "The sleeve represents appreciating the beauty of the world around you, and to always take a moment to enjoy it." Then, I pointed to my side, "And this represents personal growth. Maybe a little reminder of not to dwell on the past, I guess," I couldn't contain the bitter chuckle that escaped my lips.

Tanya rubbed her hand across my abdomen soothingly, "I understand. The past is just that. Why fret about something that cannot be changed?"

I glanced up at her, furrowing my brows slightly, "I try… it's just… difficult. Some things are… hard to forgive and forget…"

"I completely understand, love, but you can't let the past consume you. I don't know what happened to you, but I can make an educated guess," She paused and sighed sadly. Pain, worry, and fear swirled in her eyes. Her posture turned slightly protective, "Something incredibly painful happened between you and the Cullens."

I flinched at the mention of _them_ , and I had to suppress the growl that bubbled in my throat on instinct. I knew this conversation would come up eventually, I just didn't want it to be _now_. It was incredibly awkward… and not really something I wanted to discuss just yet. I, at least, wanted to build more of my relationship with Tanya and her family- erm, my family- before I told them that their _cousins_ broke my heart to a million pieces, and left me to die in Forks with the thought that I was nothing to _them_.

"It's okay, Bella," Tanya's soothing voice brought me out of my thoughts. It was then that I noticed how incredibly tense I'd become. "You're alright, love." She cooed, "I shouldn't have said-"

"Tan," I interrupted her gently, "It's alright. You didn't mean any harm. And, besides," I rested my hands and her hips and sighed, "I'll have to tell you what happened, eventually. I just- let's have fun, huh?" I mustered a brave smile and gave her hips an affectionate squeeze.

She grinned happily and gave my lounge pants a tug, "Absolutely, my Kindred." She let go of my pants and quickly discarded her boots and black leggings to the side. I caught a glimpse of her baby blue bikini bottoms and toned legs before she dove into the pool. She popped right back up and folded her arms on the side of the pool, resting her chin on her hands, "Coming?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

I swallowed, and began copying her movements. After pushing everything to the side, I sat at the edge of the pool, and let my legs dangle in the warm water before hopping in. The crystal clear water felt _so_ refreshing. Unlike the waters of the Northwest Pacific, I didn't have to worry about waves or the often cold temperatures… not that the cold mattered anymore. I smiled, and bobbed over to Tanya, who had begun to slowly swim toward the pool's center.

She stopped and turned to smile at me, "How is it?"

I grinned happily at her, "It's absolutely perfect," I stopped once I got close to her, and slid an arm around her waist. She grinned and pulled me to her. Our legs paddled in a synchronized motion as we floated there. "Were you ever a big swimmer?" I asked curiously.

She squinted, appearing in thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Not really actually. I found that, after becoming a vampire, swimming just came naturally. Still, I only really started an affinity toward it a few years ago. " She finished with a knowing smile.

I raised my eyebrows inquisitively, "Really?" She nodded, "What prompted the sudden interest?"

"Remember that waterfall we told you about earlier?" I nodded, "Well, the lake it feeds into is a place we like to spend a lot of time in summer months. Kate and Irina have always been avid swimmers in the past, so they convinced me to join them one day. I discovered my love for it then. It's relaxing." She finished, a content expression forming on her angelic face.

I nodded my understanding, then smirked at her, "So, Kate's an avid swimmer, huh?" Tanya nodded, slightly confused by my question. I grinned, "Is it shocking swimming with her?" I couldn't contain my giggle at the stupid joke.

The strawberry-blond in my arms smiled at my ridiculousness and shook her head with a giggle, "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

I shrugged, blinking innocently, "Oh, I don't know. Ever since I heard about this wonderful pool house."

"You're ridiculous."

"But you can't deny it was _slightly_ amusing?"

She shook her head again and began gently guiding us around the pool, "Oh, yeah, only _slightly_ though. Do you have any more gems up your sleeve?"

I grinned, "You'll have to wait and see," I winked playfully at her.

"I think Kate's rubbing off on you."

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah, I think so."

"That's probably not good, is it?"

She shook her head and smirked, "That, my Bella, depends entirely on you."

I raised an eyebrow, still letting her lead us as we treaded water, "What do you mean, Strawberry?"

She shrugged and hummed, before smiling innocently, "That means, it's a good thing if I can coo over you whenever I please, because," She grinned and ran a foot briefly along my calf, causing me to shudder, "You are just adorable when you copy her nonsense."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, "T-thanks, Strawberry. I'll keep that in mind." I opened them to stare into Tanya's golden irises. They were swirling with an intense love and longing that I was honestly loving to see. A pleasant, familiar warmth coursed through me. It was accompanied with a feeling of contentment and… belonging. A belonging that I'd never felt before. I knew right then that I was falling for Tanya fast. And, frankly, I was ecstatic about that. She meant so much to me already. I didn't think I could explain it if I tried. All I knew was that I was so damn happy to have her in my life. It completed me in a way that I didn't know was possible.

We began to guide each other around the pool, taking turns paddling from one end to the other. It was soothing. We stayed facing each other, sharing smiles and the occasional laugh as we tried to synchronize our swimming. After a few minutes, we got into a rhythm. We continued to bob around in the warm water, still holding each other and enjoying each other's company. It was so relaxing. Any nervousness I still had completely disappeared. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed contently. A soft purr soon followed from Tanya.

A smile ghosted my lips. I nuzzled her shoulder and placed a light kiss at the nape of her neck. A quite gasp escaped her lips, followed by a playful growl. She nuzzled my neck. I sighed at the contact, and leaned into her. "Hmm, I love this…" I whispered into her skin.

She sighed before inhaling deeply. I felt her smile against my skin, "I love this, too." She then slowly pushed back. I met her golden eyes, still swirling with love and warmth. She grinned happily at me. "It occurs to me that I don't really know that much about you… besides second hand accounts."

"What would you like to know?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She appraised me for a moment and hummed to herself. "Did you grow up in Forks?"

"Not really," I shook my head, "I lived there until I was seven, then I went to live with my mom in Phoenix. I moved back to live with my dad in high school." She raised an eyebrow, so I elaborated. "Sorry… My parents divorced not long after my birth. My mom hated Forks. Too small and quiet for her. Plus, she grew a love for traveling."

She nodded, "I can imagine having separated parents being difficult to deal with, especially at such a young age." We slowly began to paddle back toward the center of the pool. Greenish blue light started to reflect off the water, signaling the arrival of the Aurora Borealis. It was a nice backdrop to our date.

I simply shrugged, "I mean, they never put any pressure on me. Mom and Phil, my step-father, have always been great with me. I went everywhere with them. They did their best to include me in whatever they did. It's just, with all the moving around- I guess it exhausted me. Plus, I wanted to give them time alone. That's why I moved back to Forks. I was able to reconnect with my dad, which was good, considering future events and such," I motioned to myself with my free hand, and gave Tanya a knowing smile. Her eyes swam with intrigue as she listened intently. The way her golden eyes reflected the northern lights above us was truly breathtaking. It took a lot of strength to not simply get lost in them. "What about you?" I asked curiously, "Do you remember much of your human life?"

She shook her head, "Much of it is a blur now. I can only recall bits of memories before being turned. Even then, it's all slightly hazy. This is normal with older vampires, though. We tend to not be able to recall those human memories. Our vampire memories, however, are quite easy to remember." She stopped to think for a moment, "That being said, I do have a few memories of the village I grew up in." She paused momentarily, seeming to gather her thoughts. I continued to float around in the water with her, patiently waiting for her memories to come back to her. A look of remembrance dawned on her face, and she smiled solemnly, "I remember that I was a bit of a normal child, in our small village. We lived a modest life. My mother and father worked within the local market. Father was a blacksmith, and Mother worked with woven fabrics. I did not have any siblings, but I did have cousins, whom I spent time with."

She paused for another minute, attempting to gather more fragmented memories from a lifetime's past, "I do not remember my life being that adventurous or eventful. It wasn't until Sasha offered a chance to live a more fulfilling life with her that everything began to become interesting. My parents had already passed by then, due to disease." A sad smile appeared on my lips, and I squeezed her hip affectionately.

The look in her eyes when she mentioned her creator was intense. A mixture of emotions swirled there; pain, love, guilt, sadness, and longing burned brightly in her eyes. "You must have loved her deeply." She looked at me, sadness in her eyes. I smiled sadly at her.

"She was my biological great aunt, as well as my creator. We were like mother and daughter after I was turned. Kate and Irina loved her just the same, but Sasha and I always had a stronger bond due to our biological relation. Losing her was the most difficult thing I've ever experienced…. But that's a story for another time. Let's avoid the sad stories, huh?" She smiled at me, shaking the somberness from her voice.

"Of course… absolutely," I nodded in agreement, and we began our swimming again.

A few minutes later, we separated, but stayed close, treading water lightly. She looked up at the glass ceiling, toward the Aurora Borealis. I followed her movements and looked up. The night sky was perfectly clear. No cloud in sight to disrupt our view of the northern lights. They rippled slowly through the dark sky, acting like a beacon of greens and blues in the darkness. It was beautiful.

"Very few sights like it, I believe," Tanya murmured, "It's truly majestic. I often gaze up at the Aurora Borealis and get lost in it. It's pure contentment to me. I'm so happy to share this with you." I felt the water ripple as she swam closer to me. Her arms wrapped around my side and pulled me close to her.

I leaned into her and smiled, "I'm glad to be here with you to enjoy it. It's very romantic, Tan." I sighed happily, resting my forehead on hers and closing my eyes.

We continued our paddling, bobbing around in the pool silently under the lights of the Aurora Borealis above us. It was the most content I'd ever been. Tanya had this amazing quality to her that just made me so comfortable and at ease, and it just drew me to her. After all the years of avoiding contact with anyone, for fear of getting close, Tanya was the one person with whom I wanted to get close to. She made it easy… in such a short amount of time. I didn't want to fight it. I wanted to give in, and build on whatever this was. That, I knew with a hundred percent clarity.

"How was life after high school?" She whispered curiously.

I was secretly glad she didn't ask about my life during high school. I leaned back a bit, and wrapped my arms loosely around her neck. "Well, college was pretty uneventful. Besides gen eds and nursing school, nothing really happened. Guess life just went back to normal, aside from spending time with the Pack."

She smiled, then raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "So, why did you choose to become a nurse? Was that always something you wanted to pursue, or did an experience push you to that path?"

"Well," I sighed, trying to think of a way to explain without digging into the topic of her _cousins_ and my depression, which ultimately lead to that faithful meeting with Nurse Kari, "I suffered a terrible depression in high school, and… it really destroyed my life. I shut down, and ignored everything. It was bad. Eventually… my dad took me to the hospital, due to my declining health. I met a nurse named Kari. She helped me put everything in perspective. She was so compassionate and empathetic. She really inspired me. So, I decided to do something positive with my life and help people like she helped me. I discovered my passion in the process."

She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the contact. A sigh escaped her lips, "I'm so glad you were able to find your passion. I can tell you really love it."

Her breath tickled my lips pleasantly, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I bit my lips and smiled, "Thank you, Tan. I'm really proud of what I do. And I look forward to doing it again… once all this Sabbat bullshit blows over."

"How are you going to handle that?" I could hear the concern in her voice as she spoke. I felt terrible for stressing her out with this.

With a sigh, I opened my eyes to stare into her anxious ones, "Tanya, you can't directly interfere in this-"

"I won't sit back and allow these Sabbat to harm my mate!" She growled protectively, tightening her hold on me marginally.

I shook my head, "I'm not asking you to sit back and do nothing, but the most you can do is allow me to stay until I figure something out. If you or your family get physically involved or in a confrontation with the Sabbat, all hell will break loose between our two species. Sabbat leaders won't stand for it, and I'm sure the Volturi won't stand for a Sabbat retaliation on you or your family. It'd be disastrous. Besides, I'm safe as long as I'm on your lands." I said reassuringly to her, trying to calm her down.

She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. When she opened them again, all the stress in her body was gone. "I know, love. I'm… sorry. I'm just so protective of you. I don't want any harm to come to you. I won't… I can't lose you…" She trailed off, cupping my checks with her hands, and gazing into my eyes.

"Hey, hey… it's alright. Nothing'll happen to me. I swear it," I rested my forehead back onto hers, and starred into her distressed eyes. I gave her waist a light, affectionate squeeze. I could feel how tense her body was with worry.

"You better keep that promise, Bella. I mean it." Her expression turned serious, but I saw the absolute love in her eyes. She was completely terrified of this. And I desperately wanted to let her know that I wasn't going anywhere, no matter what. My heart broke to see her so worried.

I hugged her tightly, pulling her flush against me. I wanted to be as close to her as physically possible. She squeezed me a little harder, not enough to be painful, but there was force behind it. We rested our heads on each other's shoulder, and floated in the pool in silence. The moment was calm, but there was also an urgency to it. We were both horrified at the prospect of losing each other. That was completely obvious. The whole situation with the Sabbat was worrying. It was stressful and uncertain. And neither of us had any real answers to the problem. One thing was certain, though; I wasn't leaving her. Period. Nothing, and no one, would take me away from her. Not the Sabbat, and not any Volturi. I'd be in Tanya's life forever. And that was that.

Tanya slowly began to pull away. I raised my head from her shoulder to look at her. Her eyes held tears that would never fall, tears that were a mixture of longing and intense love. She smiled meekly before leaning forward, wordlessly. She paused a mere inch from my lips. My breath hitched, and I stopped breathing. I gazed into those blazing, golden orbs, taken aback by the intensity in them. A moment later, slowly, almost too slowly, Tanya's lips met mine. It was tender, perfect. She lips molded with mine perfectly, like we were made for each other. They were surprisingly soft, yet firm. Her scent and taste overwhelmed my senses. A familiar electricity buzzed between us. A moment of pure bliss followed, and I moaned softly into her lips. A quite growl reverberated back from Tanya, sending shivers down my spine. The whole world melted away until all that mattered was this moment. It was absolute perfection. And, as quickly as it happened, it ended, as Tanya slowly pulled away to rest her head against mine.

"Was that alright?" Her voice was slightly hoarse.

I had to take a few breaths before I opened my eyes, immediately meeting her golden eyes. I smiled lazily, and nuzzled her nose with mine gently, "It was perfect."

She hummed quietly, "That's good." She then looked around the pool and glanced upward before turning her attention back to me with a smile, "You know, I believe I promised you a night of northern lights gazing."

I grinned happily, "That you did, Strawberry."

She slowly began to paddle us backward, "What do you say we enjoy the Aurora Borealis for a while? We can always hop back in the water later."

"I think I'd love that." I gladly let her lead us toward one of the ladders out of the pool. She offered the ladder to me first, which I smirked at before climbing out of the water. She followed a moment later, and led us back toward our clothes and towels. We both dried off and she led me over toward a door I hadn't seen earlier across the pool room. It was a single wooden door with a circle etched into it. Various star formations adored the circle.

She stopped in front of it, and turned to smile at me. "We have an observation room with a glass ceiling in here," I nodded and followed her into the room.

Exactly like the pool room, it did indeed have a glass ceiling with a perfect view of the sky. The walls around us had carvings of landscapes etched into them. Most of it looked to resemble the surrounding mountain range and forest. Pale lights illuminated the beige walls from the ground. It had a haunting beauty to it that I really appreciated. There was a small pit in the center of the room that had a perimeter of red leather cushions. There were a few blankets spread out around the cushions, making the area look quite cozy.

I chuckled, causing her to turn to me. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked. I just smiled and shook my head, "Garrett certainly spared no expense. I love your family's style, Tan. It really matches my own." I grinned at her.

She grinned back and leaned into me, "That, my dear, makes me very happy," She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. It was a chaste kiss, but lovely none the less. I pushed myself flush against her, moaning softly. She gripped my hips slightly before separating.

"I'd… be very happy if you kept d-doing that," I whispered.

She just grinned, tugging me toward the cushions gently, "All in due time, love. That, I promise wholeheartedly." I couldn't help but shiver at the seductive tone in her voice. _My Goddess, this woman is amazing!_

We both laid down on the soft, red leather, and looked up at the gorgeous night sky. Tanya grabbed a blanket, and covered us a moment later. It was so warm and comforting. I scooted toward her, resting my head on her shoulder. She immediately wrapped me in her arms lovingly. Her nose rested in my hair, and she began inhaling my scent quietly. A soft purr followed. I grinned for a moment before turning my head to kiss her shoulder. I snaked my arms around her, and pulled myself as close to her as I could without getting on top of her. I hummed in serenity, enjoying everything about this moment. "I love this…" My whisper trailed off.

She kissed the topped of my head, murmuring contently as well, "It's perfect."

I looked up at her, a smile gracing my lips, "Thank you for this." I leaned up and kissed her. She reciprocated happily.

I pulled back and rested my head back on her shoulder. Tanya gave me a light squeeze, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I couldn't think of a more perfect night. You're absolutely perfect, you know that?"

"So are you, love." She began to trace lines on my back and shoulders with her fingers. I bit my lip, reveling in the pleasant shiver running through my body. I began to run my hand along her abdomen in response, kneading the marble skin occasionally, much to Tanya's delight. Her purring intensified marginally, a she let out a soft growl. I grinned and kissed her shoulder.

After a few minutes, we began ideally gazing upward at the awe-inspiring dance of the Aurora Borealis. It cast a wonderful haze of greenish-blue light into the room. Soothing shadow play appeared on the walls where light didn't reach. The effect was almost mystical. Just beyond the northern lights, I saw something I never really saw in Seattle. Stars twinkled in a backdrop of nebulas and the various other colors of space. It was like a vibrant painting of various shades of pinks, reds, blues, and oranges. I never saw this in Seattle due to the light pollution that often plagued cities and suburbs. Out here, far away from any civilization, I was able to witness the awesome beauty of the universe. And it was a spectacle to behold.

"It's so beautiful…" I wasn't even sure the words left my mouth until Tanya hummed and kissed my hair.

"I'm glad you like it," She sighed happily, "It reminds me of the skies when I was first turned. They were so clear then. No light pollution in sight." She began to nuzzle my head gently.

I closed my eyes, enjoying every moment of her touch, "Hmm, must have been amazing to look up at the night sky and see all those stars and colors. I only ever saw that once when I was a kid in Arizona. I believe it was during a long drive through the Sedona Desert. I remember looking up and being bewildered by the intensity of the night sky."

"It really is something special," She gave my shoulder an affectionate squeeze. We fell back into silence as we gazed into the night sky. Through the colors and stars, I would see the occasional comet fizzle out in the atmosphere. Seeing that brought back a few memories of my mother and I stargazing when I lived with her. Dad and I never really did that. Just wasn't his thing, I guess. Still, stargazing remained one of my favorite pastimes. I was ecstatic to be sharing that experience with Tanya now. And the fact that she enjoyed stargazing was a massive plus, in my book! It seemed like the more we got to know each other, the more we realized just how much we had in common. "I… I wanted to ask you something." Her cautious voice broke the silence.

I looked up at her, surprised to see her unsure expression. "What's up?" I gave her an affectionate squeeze to relax her.

It seemed to work, as she visibly relaxed her suddenly tense muscles. She took a deep breath, "I realize we're starting our relationship slow… and I am quite alright with that. I want you to be as comfortable as you can with everything- I mean, I know the mating bond is new to you, and you might not feel as intensely as I do, but-"

"Tan, honey, you're rambling," I kissed her, which calmed her immediately. I pulled back and smiled, "Take a deep breath, and relax."

She nodded, and took my advice. "I wanted to ask you if… how do you feel about being official?" She furrowed her brows, looking at me with concern.

I smiled at her, amused that she was so worried to ask me this, "Official, like girlfriends?" She nodded, "Well, of course I'd love that, Tanya!"

She breathed a sigh of relief before pulling me into a kiss. I smiled into it, and melted at her touch. I could now feel just how tense she was as her body slowly melted into mine. A hand of hers cupped my cheek, deepening the kiss. I pushed further into her, gripping her waist as I tried to bring her closer to me. She replied with a throaty growl. Her hand left my cheek to interweave in the hair at the back of my head. I released a moan into her lips, as pleasure shot through me like a lightning bolt. It was _so_ stimulating. I'd never felt anything like it. I was almost drunk on her delectable touch. I wanted more, impossibly more.

But, in the end, I knew I needed to take this slow. As if she read my mind, Tanya slowly broke the kiss, but kept me close. She kissed my forehead and sighed, "That makes me exceptionally happy."

I leaned into her a little more, "Same here," I sighed contently. Something popped into my head then. It was a question I've had since I overheard her call me her mate on her living room sofa. "Can- can I ask you something."

"Of course," She sighed, leaning back to look into my eyes, "You can ask me anything."

I grinned and leaned up to kiss the tip of her nose, "I'll keep that in mind. So… I've been wondering this since we met," I paused, and she nodded, "Umm, what does the mating bond feel like to you?"

"For me specifically or in general?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"For you specifically. I want to know how you feel," I smiled up at her, turning a little in her arms to better give her my attention. I was almost laying on her now, which she didn't seem to mind.

She gave me an understanding nod with a smile, "Well, I feel incredibly drawn to you, for one. It's basically irresistible, not that I'd ever want to resist it," She paused to wink at me, which I just shook my head at and chuckled, "I care for you deeply, more than I've ever cared for anyone in my entire existence. I feel as if you're the half of me I've been missing. I have this need to be around you constantly, to keep you safe, to care for you, to, um, please you," I raised my eyebrow at that, which she groaned at, "No, not like that- well, that's also part of it. I mean that I want to do right by you. I want to make you happy, and do everything I can to keep you happy. I… you're my other half, Bella. You mean everything to me."

I saw the intensity in her eyes as she explained all of what she felt towards me. Her deep caring for me was obvious… I just didn't know how deep that went. I understood it now. I felt it, too. I was everything to her. She may not need to explicitly say that, but I saw it. It honestly made me feel incredibly whole and loved by her. It was amazing. I leaned forward, kissing her lips lovingly before pulling back, "Thank you for explaining. And… I know that Kindred don't- er- well… okay, I don't know if we don't have mates, but I feel this bond to you. It was subtle at first, but it's definitely growing with each day. I care a _lot_ about you. Probably more than I've ever cared about anyone in my life. You know, I'd… given up on any idea of romance a few years ago. You've changed that for me. You mean so much to me… and I've only known you a short while."

"Perhaps Kindred have mates, after all," She grinned at me, positively glowing with love and contentment.

"Maybe we do," I whispered before kissing her again.

I rested my head on her chest, relaxing into her. She began to hum a quiet tune as she ran her fingers through my hair, and down my back. I closed my eyes, soaking in the moment. Finding that, for once, I was able to completely ignore the world around me. I gave my full, undying attention to Tanya… my Tanya. My Strawberry. The woman that I found myself slowly, undeniably, falling in love with.

* * *

 **A/N: You all can begin to yell at me now for starting to rush this relationship, which I'm totally not trying to do. It honestly just writes itself, I swear! Of course, I'm still taking it slow with these two before they declare an absolute love for each other. They're not quite there yet. But that doesn't mean they don't care deeply about each other. I'm also following a few narrative beats that I've planned out. Again, BIG things are indeed coming! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if I blubbered up my editing, and I'll fix any errors. Oh yeah, for those wondering, I'm explaining her gifts next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you all know that** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Vampire: The Masquerade**_ **do not** **belong to me.**

 **A/N: This took me a little longer than expected. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter VII: The Hunt**

"I've been wondering something," I hummed in response to Tanya, causing her to continue, "Do Kindred have a human sleep cycle, or is sleep something that occurs with a lack of human blood?" I smiled and kissed her collarbone affectionately.

I lifted my head and folded my arms to rest my chin on her chest, so that I could give her my full attention, "Well, it's mostly a lack of human blood thing. Victoria mentioned that blood is used for our most basic functions," She nodded, "Without it, we're weak. Like right now, I'll probably maintain a human sleep pattern until I feed. The lack of human blood effects everything, including the ability to use my gifts."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Really? Our gifts can still be maintained without blood in our systems. That's really interesting that Kindred are the opposite."

I shrugged, not really sure what to add to that. "I mean, it's a mystery, that's for sure."

Tanya's fingers began tracing circles into my upper back. Her soft caressing felt amazing on my sensitive skin. My eyes fluttered shut as I enjoyed the contact. I opened them a moment later to see her playful smile. She sighed happily before clearing her throat, "That leads me to another question."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What sort of gifts do you have?" Her eyes sparkled with intrigue.

I happily grinned at her, excited to explain my few Ventrue gifts, "Well," I started, "My clan has a three gifts, actually. The first is Dominate. Basically, it allows me to force my will upon someone else. They'll do or think in a way I want them to. The second gift is Fortitude, which makes Ventrue unearthly stronger than other Kindred, even to the point of resisting sunlight and fire… for a time. It gets stronger with age. And third, is Presence. This gives us a powerful allure, or even emotional manipulation, to attract, sway, and control individuals or crowds. It's really handy, especially for feeding." She nodded, appearing thoughtful, "Personally, I have another gift that sets me apart from other Ventrue."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

I hummed and gave a slight nod, "Yep," I replied, popping the 'P', "Though, I'm not really sure where it comes from. I suppose you could call it a form of kinesis."

"You're telekinetic?" She excitedly asked, eyes sparkling brightly.

 _My god, she looks so cute!_ I chuckled to myself. I then shrugged, not sure how to explain my strange gift. "Kind of. I can't move anything massive, like a car. But I can project a… shield out from me for protection. I can also manipulate it to be directed at something in particular, or it can be used in a radius around me. I've used it to push things away from me in the past. It's pretty effective." _And a hell of a mystery._

"That's absolutely fascinating!" She exclaimed, eyes beaming with pride and intrigue. "And no other Kindred possess this gift?"

I shook my head, crinkling my nose in thought, "Not exactly. There's a clan that actually has the gift of telekinesis, like, it works precisely like you'd expect it to. My gift, though, is pretty unique."

She nodded, then appeared in thought. A frown etched into her features, and she looked at me cautiously. "Did… did that play into anything with the Sabbat's reasoning to try an assassination on you?" Her voice dripped with concern as she spoke. I felt her body tense slightly as the words left her mouth. Her arms tightened marginally around my waist.

I sighed heavily and swallowed hard. I knew how much the topic of the Sabbat bothered her, but I wasn't about to hold anything back either. She deserved to know everything. "Yes, it did. Ventrue aren't supposed to have the gift of telekinesis. That gift belongs to the Tremere. So, the fact that I have it drew a lot of harsh questions within the Seattle sect of the Camarilla, and it eventually spread to the ears of the Sabbat. They've been playing the angle that I'm some sort of abomination within Kindred society ever since. It's definitely worked in their favor."

She furrowed her brows slightly, "Why would members of the Camarilla in Seattle blame you for a gift that you had no say over? It's not like you are able to choose your gifts." Her protectiveness began to simmer in her eyes.

I shrugged and shook my head, "I wish I knew. The other clans are purists. They feel that, due to my telekinesis, my blood isn't pure, and that I'm not a true Ventrue. They condemned me… softly."

"Softly?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I nodded, chin still resting on her chest, "Yeah, they couldn't outright condemn me because of their allegiance to Artemis. So they settled with avoiding or shunning me. It was like being back in middle school, when kids refused to talk to me. It was extremely upsetting." I exhaled heavily, trying to block the painful memory from returning. Being shunned like that, without provocation, was extraordinarily hurtful, it really destroyed my self-esteem. "I guess I never really felt welcomed after being Embraced. Artemis was the only Kindred who accepted me. In many ways, she's my surrogate mother. She did her best to shield me from the harsh criticism. It was still hard to deal with. I hadn't felt that alone since you're _cousins_ left…" I trailed off, forcing myself to avoid _that_ conversation.

She soft eyes bore into mine, a seriousness taking root there, "You're not alone anymore, Bella."

A long, sad sigh escaped my lips, "I know, Tan. It's just hard to escape all those years of hurt and loneliness, you know? There was a time not that long ago when that's all I felt. It's difficult to let that hurt go. I mean, for a long time I felt like I was invisible to the world." I shut my eyes, trying hard to ignore the painful memories that were just below the surface of my mind.

Her grip tightened on me, and, before I knew it, her lips collided with mine. At first, I was slightly confused by her suddenly kissing me, but I quickly melted into her and moaned happily into the kiss, earning a seductive growl from her. The noise itself sent shivers all over my body. Her grip tightened on me slightly, and I felt myself being lifted up to a better position. I was straddling her upper hips now. Our new position was incredibly intimate. My hands lifted from her collarbone to grip the hair at the back of her head. Right after I did that, her hands mirrored mine, deepening the kiss. It was passionate and fiery, but there was also a desperation to it.

She slowly pulled away, taking my bottom lip between her teeth to playfully nip it, causing me to moan. The attention to my lip caused goosebumps and shivers to run down my body. She released it and pulled back. I opened my eyes to meet her blazing ones. There was the same passion and desperation there that was present in the kiss. She sighed and traced her thumbs along my cheeks. "Sorry… I just… felt an incredible need to show you how much I care for you. You're not alone, Bella. You have me. You have _our_ family. You'll never… never be alone again, my Bella. That I swear to you."

My dead heart fluttered at her words. I forced the tears back, and kissed her. A moment later, I pulled back to rest my forehead against hers, "Thank you, Strawberry… You're just so amazing. You know the perfect things to say to me when I start feeling down. I love it."

"I say them because they're true. You are absolutely as much a part of this family as my sisters, Victoria, Eleazar, and Carmen. You're a Denali, now. And you always will be a Denali."

She kissed me again. I smiled into her lips, sighing contently as I laid there atop her, our arms wrapping around each other. She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine again. I grinned as the sound of her purring reached my ears. "You're perfect, Strawberry. I'm so lucky to have you." I whispered, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"I believe it's me who's the lucky one, Little Kindred. You are the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me. You're my everything, Bella. My world." She whispered tenderly, before kissing me again. I sighed into her lips, soaking up every moment.

We separated, but I stayed close to her lips. "We're both lucky, Tan. That's for certain."

She hummed her agreement, and nuzzled my nose one more time. She pulled back, resting her head on the cushion. I laid my head back down on her chest, quietly listening to her purr. The rumbling from her chest was so soothing. I swear it could have put me to sleep if I let it. Soft hands began to massage my back. I grinned, enjoying her touch, and turned my head to kiss her clavicle affectionately. She sighed happily. "Moje svetlo." She whispered exquisitely. The language was so beautiful, and flowed so elegantly off her tongue. I loved the sound of it.

I smiled, "What did you say, baby?"

She kissed the top of my head briefly, "I said 'my light' in my native language." She murmured into my hair.

"It sounded so beautiful. I loved it." I began to trace my fingers along her collarbone, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, love. I'll be sure to use it more often." She nuzzled the top of my head as she spoke. Her breath felt warm against my drying hair.

I grinned and hummed contently, "I'd like that."

We fell into a comfortable silence. I melted into her touch, continuing to soak up everything that was her. Her very presence was all I wanted to bask in. It was almost all consuming. She really did fill a void that I didn't know needed filling. And I was just elated to have her. She made my head spin, in the best sort of way. Every negative thought I had seemed to dissipate when Tanya was around. She just seemed to make my world brighten. Well… she brightened my entire outlook on life, frankly, in a way that hadn't occurred since I graduated college. Positivity just reverberated from her, like an aura. And I just wanted to bask in that positivity. Hell, I just wanted to bask in everything that was Tanya.

She really did mean the world to me. I cared so deeply for her already, and I was excited to see what our future looked like. If it was anything like the present, I'd be completely overjoyed. Even then, I knew our relationship was just going to grow from here, and that was simply exciting to me. Every day ahead of us was going to be an adventure. And I craved that adventure, more than anything in my life. I felt complete. This amazing woman, my mate, and her family, completed me in a way I never thought possible. Sure, Vicky was there first. And I cherished her completely. My family just grew, that's all. We were complete.

My thoughts immediately traveled to my father. I sighed, thinking back to the man I left behind in Forks. The only blood relation, besides my mother, I had left. Victoria was keeping track of him through Jake, that much I knew, but I'd been so caught up in everything over the last few months that I'd completely forgot to ask her about him. That was pretty fucked up of me. I knew my dad was safe on Quileute lands, and I knew the Pack watched over him when he was at work, but still. I needed to ask Vicky about him. As a matter of fact, I should call Jake and check in personally. I'm sure they're all worried sick by now. I mean, it's been months.

"Are you okay, dear?" Tanya's concerned whispered shook me from my thoughts, "You grew tense all of a sudden."

I didn't even realize my muscles tightened up as I drifted in thought. I sighed with slight frustration, "Sorry, babe. My mind drifted to my dad for a moment."

"Is everything alright with him?" Her eyes swirled with concern as she spoke.

I squeezed her reassuringly and peeked her lips, "Everything is fine, Tan. I just haven't spoken to him since I started running. Victoria has kept in contact with the Pact to help me keep tabs. She hasn't mentioned anything worrying, but, still... I should reach out to them and let everyone know that I'm okay."

She relaxed instantly. The concern in her eyes was replaced with understanding. She gave me an affectionate squeeze and nuzzled my hair. Her breath tickled my neck as she inhaled my scent. I pushed myself further into her, reveling in her touch. "I'm glad that Victoria and the Pack are doing that for you."

I hummed my agreement, "Yeah, it's been a great help. I'd grow crazy with worry if they didn't."

"Would the Sabbat even harm him?" Her body tensed slightly as the words left her mouth.

I shook my head, "I want to believe they wouldn't, but… I really don't know." _But it's better to be safe than sorry,_ I thought bitterly.

She growled protectively, tightening her hold on me, "I pray they wouldn't be so cruel."

I grunted in agreement, fighting back a growl at the thought of the Sabbat hunting my father. Kindred never involved humans who weren't already working with us into our affairs. So, in theory, they wouldn't bother with him. For all they knew, I didn't even have a relationship with him. And I knew that Artemis would never tell anyone about my association with the Pact and my father after my Embrace. She had kept that to herself. But, if she was being monitored, that would be a whole different situation. _Yeah, I definitely need to talk to Jake soon._

I sighed, forcing my tense muscles to relax as my Beast grew anxious with worry, "Yeah, I'll call Jake after I feed. I'll have a clear mind, then."

"We should try to get you human blood today, then. There's a resort a fifteen miles from here that could provide you with ample hunting grounds. It's called the McKinley Chalet Resort." She murmured into my hair in between nuzzles.

"Would… would it be alright if you came with me?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure if asking her to be around me while I fed was too much to ask. "Or will the scent of human blood bother you?" I turned my head to gaze into her golden orbs.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course I can come with you. And don't worry about the smell. It won't bother me." She kissed the tip of my nose quickly. I couldn't contain my giggle.

I swallowed, and raised my eyebrows, "It won't bother you, though. I mean, seeing me feeding on someone? The person I feed from will be fine… it's just… umm, v-very intimate."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Should I be jealous?" She purred out seductively. I noticed how her eyes held a glimmer of jealousy and protectiveness in them. I wondered just how deep those two emotions ran for her. She began to trace soft lines on my lower back with her fingertips.

I bit my lip, suppressing a moan. I peered at her shyly through lidded eyes, "N-no, of course n-not. But it's an h-highly pleasurable experience." A shiver ran down my spine, causing me to squirm from my position on top of her.

She grinned, apparently satisfied with my reaction. Those golden eyes of hers became full of protectiveness and jealousy, as well as a bit of lust. Her fingernails racked up my back gently. I bit my lip harder, muffling my moan. I arched my back, pressing into her. My eyes fluttered shut and a shaky breath escaped my lips. A purr rumbled from her chest, pleased with turning me into a quivering mess. I felt her nose nuzzle the nape of my neck, followed by her inhaling my scent. I gripped her shoulders, fighting the urge to jump her right there. I buried my face into the crock of her neck and moaned. Her teeth carefully scrapped along the sensitive flesh of my neck. A sudden, burning pleasure coursed through me from my core, and I swear I was about to lose my control and pounce my Strawberry vampire.

Her soft growl reached my ears and she pulled back. I turned my head in confusion and frustration to see coal black eyes staring back at me. Eyes that were black with lust and need… and a glimmer of possessiveness. Through my own lust-hazed mind, I knew we both were pushing our limits. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. When she reopened them, they were back to an amber color. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, baby," her voice came out a little husky, "Guess the thought of you engaging in a highly pleasurable experience with someone else made me jealous." She laughed quietly, eyes averting mine.

I pushed myself up, and reached down to turn her chin to me. I gave her an understanding smile, and stroked her cheeks lovingly, "Hey, no need to apologize. I can imagine the thought of me feeding like that w-would be a little overwhelming." I sighed, and bent down to kiss her lips softly before pulling back, "If you think seeing me feed will be too much, let me know. You're not going to hurt my feelings."

She sighed, and brought her hands up to grasp my chin. She shook her head, "I want to be there. Perhaps Irina and Victoria can join us, just in case I get possessive again. I wouldn't want to jump you around humans," She laughed.

I grinned and nodded, "Let's keep that private, shall we." I kissed her again before straightening up. Her hands rested on my thighs, and she gave them a loving squeeze, much to my delight. I bit my lip, and grinned down at her.

Her own grin matched mine, and she raised an eyebrow, "Shall we get dressed and talk with my sister and Victoria?"

I nodded, took Tanya's hands, and hopped off of her, taking her with me as I stood up. We both took a moment to make sure we were both decent before exiting the observation room and walking back into the pool room to get our clothes. The humidity hit me immediately, though it wasn't as bad this time around. We strolled over to the lounge chair that our clothes sat on hand-in-hand. After separating and getting dressed, we interlocked our fingers and exited the pool house. The dark, early morning sky was still as clear as the night before. The Aurora Borealis had all but disappeared now. Stars and distant galaxies lit our way down the path back toward the manor. Tanya opened the door and smiled, "After you, milady."

I smirked, and gave her a mock bow, "Thank you, milady." We shared a laugh, and she followed me through the door. Once we were inside, our hands immediately interlaced. I couldn't help my smile. It was like we were magnets. We just had to always be touching one another… not that I complained. The sound of distant voices let us know that the family was down the hall in the living room. I leaned into Tanya as she led the way toward everyone. Sure enough, everyone was gathered around the room. Victoria was sprawled out on the furthest sectional, resting her head on Irina's lap, who was massaging the redhead's scalp. They were idly chatting with Garrett and Kate, both of whom were across from them on the other sectional. Carmen and Eleazar were engaged in a game of chess at one of the coffee tables near the lit fireplace. Its red-orange glow cast its colors throughout the room in a brilliant dance of light.

Once we entered the room, Irina looked our way and grinned, "Oh, you two are positively glowing!" She cooed excitedly, getting everyone's attention on us.

"Oh, no," I muttered and buried my head in Tanya's shoulder.

Her laugh soon reached my ears, and she pulled me into her arms, "Not used to all that attention still, huh?" She kissed my forehead.

"Oh, she hates being the center of attention," Victoria's chuckle answered before I could.

I groaned, and followed Tanya toward the empty spaces on the sectional with Vicky and Irina. Tanya sat down, pulling me into her lap, which surprised me at first, and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled, leaning back into her with a laugh. I wrapped my arms around hers and turned my head enough to smile at her. Her proud grin was waiting for me. I kissed the tip of her nose quickly and laughed, "You sneaky devil," I ginned, nuzzling her nose.

"Guilty as charged, love," She peeked my lips before turning her attention to the room. I relaxed further into her, sighing contently.

"You two are fucking adorable!" Kate exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Please, _please_ tell me this is official!" Her begging was akin to a two year old.

I tuned to her, grinning madly, "Yep!" I confirmed happily, rubbing Tanya's arms affectionately.

Kate grinned from ear to ear. She squealed excitedly. Yes, she _squealed_. I was amazed at the sight. A thousand year old vampire _squealed_ like a teenager at a Justin Bieber concert. I laughed at the sight, feeling elated that she was so excited. Even Irina and Victoria couldn't contain their laughter as the pale blonde bounced excitedly next to her mate. Garrett watched his mate in both amusement and love before turning his gaze to us, "Congratulations, ladies!" He smiled happily.

Irina and Vicky both cleared their throats, collecting themselves, before grinning at us. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Irina proclaimed, looking as though she wanted to leap off the couch and wrap us in a hug. And I'm sure she would have done that if Vicky didn't have her head on her lap.

My red-headed best friend grinned at me, happiness and love swirling in her eyes. She glanced over my shoulder at Tanya, sharing some Cold One form of approval, which seemed to please Tanya, as she gave me an affectionate squeeze a moment later. Vicky's eyes drifted back to me, "I'm happy for you. Tanya, you have my blessing, wholeheartedly." Her grin seemed to grow as she appraised us. I wanted to rush over there and hug her, but I figured we could do our sisterly thing after we finished hunting.

Both Carmen and Eleazar smiled happily at us from the coffee table. Carmen then stood and bounced over to us, before wrapping us in a tight embrace. Tanya and I both laughed at the sudden affection from the motherly vampire. "This makes me so happy." She said before separating.

"Thank you, Carmen," I smiled back, swallowing back a few happy tears. Tanya seemed to sense that, and kissed my cheek.

"You two are simply great together," Eleazar appraised, standing just behind his mate, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

Kate suddenly blurred from the couch, wrapping us in a hug a second later, causing Tanya and I to gasp in both shock and amusement, "We're one, perfect family, now. This is great." She whispered. I could tell that there was some important meaning behind those words. Especially because one of Tanya's arms left my waist to bring her sister into a deeper hug. Whatever that meaning was, it meant a lot to both of them.

Another figure joined our hug, wrapping their arms around us, "That we are," Irina's delicate voice agreed. It was that that confirmed these words meant something massively important to the sisters. I felt both overwhelmed and… blessed to be a part of it. It was so beautiful.

A few moments passed, and Kate and Irina separated themselves, both kissing each of my cheeks as they left. Tanya's soft purr soon followed, and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me flush against her front. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back on her shoulder. I pressed my forehead against the side of her neck, a grin appearing on my face. I knew that I was glowing. And I wasn't about to hide that happiness from anyone. I wanted my new family to see just how happy their amazing coven leader made me. She was just so perfect. My beautiful savior. Mia salvatrice. She was my everything.

"So, what do we do to celebrate this momentous occasion?" Kate asked. I turned to see her tapping her chin in thought, "Because I, for one, think we should celebrate." She grinned widely at me and Tanya.

I smiled, hugging Tanya's arms further into me, "Sounds like a plan, but…" I sighed, glancing back at Tanya, before looking to Vicky and Irina, "I think we should try to hunt first. It's been _way too_ long since I had human blood, and I'm tired of being exhausted all the time." Kate nodded her understanding before turning her attention to Tanya behind me.

My Strawberry vampire kissed my shoulder, then hummed in agreement, "We should head to McKinley Chalet Resort. They typically have a decent populace this time of year."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, glancing between Tanya and me, "Tanya, are you going to be alright with Bella feeding? I mean, she can get a little… rambunctious." I sneered at my redheaded sister. Yeah, she was undoubtedly right, but she didn't have to make it seem like I was going to jump every human I feed from. Victoria just smirked in response.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'd like Irina to go with… just in case I get… er, too protective." I raised my brows, and turned to see her sheepish expression.

"So, you are jealous!" I laughed, nudging her chin with my nose.

"Hey! I can't help it! I've never felt this way before" I grinned at her shy defensive posture. It was so cute!

Irina's laugh caught my attention, "Don't blame her, Little Kindred. Newly mated vampires can be quite protective and jealous. Our beasts call for us to defend our mates whenever they appear threatened, rather that be physical or romantic threats. It's just our nature, as I'm finding out." She glanced toward Vicky, and they both shared a knowing smile. She then turned back to us, "I'll join you guys. Hopefully we won't have to pull Tanya away from the human you feed from."

I chuckled, then turned my head back to my girlfriend, "You hear that, Tan? No attacking anyone," I teased her lightly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "You have nothing to worry about. Just don't get all hot and bothered with the human." The possessiveness behind her playful wit made me grin.

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I do this all the time. Kind of an expert by now." I smiled reassuringly and rubbed her forearms.

She sighed, and kissed my lips quickly before pulling back, "I know, baby. Just give me time to sort out these new mated instincts. I'm sure the jealousy and possessiveness will get easier to handle in time."

"It does," Carmen announced reassuringly, causing Tanya to sigh in relief, "Just give it some time. Your instincts will be less erratic eventually."

I kissed Tanya again, before turning to Victoria, "So, when should we do this little excursion?"

She shrugged, glancing up at Irina, who nodded, "No time like the present. I mean, it's early afternoon. I'm sure there's plenty of humans out and about."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Are… are you feeding, too?" I asked cautiously, noticing the gold tint showing in her scarlet eyes.

To my surprise, she shook her head, "Actually, I think I'm going to continue with this 'vegetarian' diet."

"Really?" My jaw dropped slightly. Victoria was always a strong believer in maintaining the ecosystem. She wondered if the animal-only diet would hurt wildlife in the long run, if a large coven lived in an area. She continued with human blood because of that worry. So, hearing that she was continuing this diet was… uncharacteristic, to say the least.

She nodded, sensing my thought process, "Alaska has an ample supply of wildlife. The state is massive. We shouldn't affect the ecosystem much at all, since none of us feed conspicuously."

I snorted, thinking back to the stories of how many animals _they_ fed from. Come to think of it, _they_ were highly undisciplined. Frankly, I'm surprised humans hadn't noticed the decline in animal life in Forks back then. "Yeah, I'm sure that works in your favor. Looks like I'm the only human drinker here." I sighed. It was a little odd being the only one who absolutely had to drink human blood, while everyone else survived off of the blood of animals. However, those were the cards I was dealt. No point in brooding about that now.

Tanya's arms tighten around my waist, and she suddenly kissed my cheek, "Hey, it's okay. We all understand that this is how Kindred survive. And I want my mate strong, so don't you be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed," I replied reassuringly, "It's just a little strange, is all. I'll get over it. Don't worry." I gave her a toothy grin, earning a giggle and another kiss.

She pulled back, a smirk on her face, "Alright, love. Shall we all get ready, then?" I nodded in response.

"Oh," Carmen's voice caught my attention, "I repaired your clothes for you, dear. Figured you'd need them until we can get some new clothes for you."

I grinned at the raven haired vampire, "Thanks, Carmen! You didn't need to do that."

She waved off my concerns, leaning back into her mate, who wrapped his arms around her, "Don't mention it, Bella. It was the least I could do."

I grinned up at her, and stood, dragging Tanya with me. Her sweet laugh echoed just behind me. Her grip on me loosened as I leant forward to bring Carmen into a brief hug. She laughed, happily reciprocating. "Thanks, Carmen." I whispered before pulling away.

She pulled back, and cupped my cheek with a hand, "You're very welcome," She smiled brightly.

I leaned back into Tanya, a wide smile on my face as I took in my new family. They were just so precious. Warmth and love just radiated from them. They were so welcoming to me, ever since I met them. My eyes fell on Victoria, who looked to be doing the same introspection from beside her mate. Her red-orange eyes drifted to me. I saw the same love and admiration swirling there as I'm sure were obvious in my eyes. The two of us shared a smile, a truly content one. I sighed and gave her a quick nod, "Should we get this show on the road?"

She glanced at Irina, who nodded, then turned back to me. Her eyes drifted behind me to Tanya, who hummed an agreement, "Let's get ready then," Vicky finally agreed. With that, she gave everyone else a nod, before walking toward the hallway to the second floor, hand-in-hand with Irina.

I smiled at the two remaining couples before Tanya and I wandered upstairs to her bedroom. I noticed the door to the bathroom and closet was open. "I think Carmen set your clothes down in the bathroom," Tanya purred into my ear, before nibbling at the sensitive skin of my neck.

I bit my lip, struggling not to lose myself to the slight burning in my core, "Trying to get me going, again?" I groaned, earning a laugh from her.

I turned in her arms, catching her crinkling her nose. "Well… maybe a little. I mean, that delectable lip biting of yours is to die for. You have no idea what that _does_ to me." She pulled me flush against her, resting her forehead against mine.

"I t-think I have an idea, babe," I purred, a little shyly, attempting to be seductive, and kissed her quickly, "All in due time, Strawberry."

She smirked, loosening her grip, "Indeed, Little Kindred." She separated herself from me, and nodded toward the bathroom, "Go get ready, love."

I smirked playfully, then headed into the bathroom. Sure enough, I found all of my clothes, freshly cleaned and repaired. _Ugh, Carmen didn't need to go through all that trouble. They were ruined before. They look brand new, now!_ I shook my head and smiled. _This family was too good to me._ I removed the lounge clothes and bikini I was wearing, and quickly threw on my newly repaired clothes. They definitely felt brand new. I straightened out my coat and headed back out into the bedroom. I found Tanya sitting on the bed, holding a parka across her lap. She appraised me for a moment, and wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "That's a nice corset top you have there."

I chuckled, hands involuntarily fiddling with said top, "T-thanks, Tan. I like wearing them over long sleeved shirts. I grew attached to them." I began picking at the bottom of the long sleeved V-neck shirt I wore under the corset. It was a look I adopted after being Embraced.

"It suits you well," She grinned, standing from the bed and putting her coat on. She walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, "Ready?"

I nodded, "Yep, let's do this."

We exited her room, meeting Victoria and Irina in the hallway. Vicky took in my outfit, and grinned, "You always wear a corset when you hunt. Why is that?"

I shrugged, slightly confused, "Do I?" She nodded, "Guess I never really noticed."

Irina chuckled, wrapping an arm around her mate's waist, "So, the resort is a fifteen miles north east from here. At our speed, it should take us less than ten minutes to get there."

"Can you keep up with us in your current state?" Tanya raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

I nodded, kissing her lips quickly, "Yeah, I've still got the energy from that disgusting elk blood running through my system. I'll be fine."

She nodded, and turned toward Vicky and Irina, "Ready?" They both nodded, "Alright, let's go."

We headed downstairs and back into the living room. Eleazar and Carmen had gone back to their game of chess, while Kate looked to be playing Horizon Zero Dawn again in the entertainment room with Garrett watching. "We'll be back in a while," Tanya announced.

"Try not to draw too much attention," Kate teased, still concentrated on her game.

Camren shook her head, glancing at me from her game, "Good luck, honey."

"Call us if you need anything," Eleazar added.

I gave them a warm smile, and waved off their concerns, "Oh, don't worry about me. I got this." I flashed a toothy grin, before following Irina, Victoria, and Tanya out into the snow-drifted front yard. I didn't recall what their front yard looked like when Tanya carried me here, but I had to say, like the rest of their lands, it was surprisingly beautiful. The dense forest opened up into a large clearing perimeter. It looked to be maybe two hundred feet across. At the end of the clearing was a pathway that looked large enough for a few vehicles. I assumed that was the only road into town. Since we were running to this resort, I knew we weren't taking that route. Tanya held her hand out to me with a smile, "Follow us, dear."

I took her hand, and we began running. The world rushed by us. It wasn't a blur, due to our vampiric reflexes and sight, but it did, indeed, fly by us as we ran through the snow covered, dense forest. We dodged a couple of downed trees and large boulders along the way. The scenery continued to be just as magical in this part of the forest. As we ran, I noticed a few wandering wildlife going about their business. A herd of elk dashed off further into the forest in an attempt to avoid us. My guess was that they sensed the predators running within their vicinity. It was nice to see they had decent survival instincts around vampires. Call me a pacifist, but knowing that Cold Ones killed what they fed on was always difficult to hear. Though, I knew the Denalis were merciful when they fed. They minimized the suffering feeding caused on the animals they had to kill.

As we ran, a curious thought popped into my head, "Tanya," I questioned, she hummed alongside me, "Could you tell me more about your 'beasts'?"

"Of course, my Bella," She laughed. "Our beast is what we refer to when we talk about what drives our instincts. As you know, vampires have an array of different emotions that humans don't have," I nodded, "Our beast is a broad explanation for our more animal instincts, what you could also call our vampiric instincts."

We leapt over another fallen tree, following closing behind Irina and Victoria. I hummed, continuing our conversation, "That sounds similar to what I had told you about Kindred Beasts. I didn't really know that. I'm curious, though, why is your species more animalistic than mine?"

"A fair question," Irina chimed in, "Perhaps it has to do with the fact that our species is more nomadic than yours?" She wondered aloud, sounding genuinely curious to the answer to my question.

I nodded, considering the possibility, "Yeah, that would make a lot of sense. Maybe that's where our species began to diverge from each other."

"You, know, I always wondered that, myself." Victoria called, glancing back at us briefly.

A new scent suddenly hit me, causing my mouth to salivate immediately. My hunting instincts flared up, and my senses tuned in to the sounds of the human civilization ahead of us. I swallowed hard, gripping Tanya's hand a little tighter. "We'll continue that topic later," I forced out, "Tanya," She turned to me, "Don't let me mess this up. Their scent just hit me… And I mean hard." I forced back my fangs, which threatened to elongate at the scent.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

We slowed down to a human paced walk. The soft yellows of lights began to peek through the dense brush. We took on a more stealthy approach, crouching just out of sight. Victoria surveyed the land, before turning to us, "What's the plan, exactly?"

Tanya pointed ahead of us, "There's a bar just ahead. I figure that's a good place to start."

Irina raised a brow, "At two in the afternoon?"

I shrugged, "It's five O'clock somewhere, Rina," She rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her smirk.

I nodded toward the direction of the bar, "Alright, let's start there."

With that, we peeked through the woods. Satisfied no human was around, we exited the brush, and made our way toward the wooden set of doors. Irina and Victoria stepped aside, letting me enter the building first. Through the door, the distant sound of music and voices hit my ears. I could make out the sound of Cindi Lauper in the background. It reminded me of the last time I saw my human friends. I smiled, reminiscing on the nights I spent at the local bar near my apartment in Seattle after work with coworkers. It was almost tradition after our final twelve hour shifts of the work week. The memory of a few stressful nights with multiple vents and intubated patients came to mind. Those were the tough ones. Keeping track of the multiple machines alone was overwhelming at times, as well as the often serous condition of the patients. We always made a point to de-stress afterwards. I shook my head, pushing those memories aside for now.

"Everything alright, love?" Tanya's angelic voice came from beside me.

I turned to her with a smile, hand gripping the metal handle of the door, "Just remembering the bar I used to frequent in Seattle."

Her brilliant smirk followed, "Any fun stories?" Her eyes sparkled with intrigue as her free hand caressed my hip playfully.

I shook my head, "Not really. We were kind of boring." I laughed out.

She nodded, giving my hip a quick affectionate squeeze before removing it. My body immediately felt its absence. I turned back to the door and tugged it open. The warm glow of the lights overwhelmed my senses at first, forcing me to squint to accommodate it. Once they adapted, I quickly gave the hallway an overview before stepping inside. Log cabin-styled wooden planks framed the walls down the hallway. It was deeply reminiscent of the inside of the Caribou Coffee shops I've seen in my life. Halfway down the long hall was another hallway to the left. The sounds of music and livelihood were coming from there. A sweet scent immediately registered into the forefront of my mind as we stepped into the building. It made my mouth water in anticipation. Blood. The blood of several humans. Some drunk, some sober. The only thing I needed to figure out was which human would make a good choice to feed from.

I cleared my throat and gripped Tanya's hand a little tighter, "Please stay with me, love," I whispered seriously, eyes fixated on the hallway to the left.

"Always," She replied lovingly, stroking my hand with her free one.

We entered the building and began walking down the hall toward the bar. Turning the corner, I noticed that this bar was more of a community lounge area. It was massive. The bar sat in the center of the room, with the bartender serving a few patrons. Various tables were positioned alongside the back wall, which had large windows observing an enormous forested canyon. It was a breathtaking sight. We entered the room further, casually observing the layout of this, well, lodge, really. I spotted a younger looking man with a name badge and made my way over to him. He looked up from the table he was cleaning and smiled, "Good afternoon, ma'am. Can I get you something?"

I flashed a brilliant smile and nodded, "Good afternoon, and yes. I haven't been over here yet. Umm, the tables," I started, motioning to said objects, "Do we need a reservation, or can we seat ourselves?"

"Oh, feel free to help yourself. We typically do the reservations in the restaurant on the other side of the lodge." He turned to give me his full attention, continuing to smile pleasantly. My eyes quickly gravitated to his carotid artery. The pulsing of his blood pounded in my ears as he spoke.

I swallowed, still holding my smile to hide my struggle with my instincts, "Thank you." I retreated back to Tanya, Irina and Victoria near the entrance of the lodge. They seemed to notice my vague discomfort.

Tanya instantly wrapped an arm around me, trying to remain inconspicuous, "Are you alright?" Her concerned eyes glistened in the warm lights.

I leaned into her, inhaling her scent deeply to help me focus, "It's just… been a while since I was… that close to a human. I… usually have great self-control, being a nurse and all."

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Victoria's voice came from beside me, "Because I don't want you to suffer with this."

After another few deep inhales, I lifted my head from Tanya's shoulder, taking a quick glance around the room to make sure we weren't causing a scene. No one seemed to be paying attention, so I straightened myself up, and smiled at my Strawberry vampire and red-headed sister, "I gotta do this. I can't keep resorting to the animal blood. I need my strength back, just in case the Sabbat show up earlier than we expect."

The two of them nodded. Irina stepped into my line of sight, wrapping an arm around Vicky, "What's the plan?"

I spotted a table in the corner that was secluded from the rest of the room, "Let's sit first, then I can look around and pick someone a little easier." I motioned toward the table in the back.

The four of us strolled to the table, taking our seats a moments later. I sat on the outside beside Tanya so I could get up when I spotted the human I was going to feed on. Irina fixed me with a curious gaze. I raised an eyebrow at her, taking Tanya's hand below the table in the process. The pale blonde smiled and shook her head, "You have a plan, I wager?" She took Vicky's hand, resting their arms atop the table.

I sighed, glancing out at the bar. A few individuals were alone, which made choosing them a bit easier. I smirked when my eyes fell on a blond at the end of the bar. She looked to be drinking a bloody Mary as she casually texted someone on her phone. She looked well-off, based on the high end clothes she was wearing. No doubt she was up here on a vacation. I noticed the ring on her left hand. Perhaps she was texting her partner? I turned to Irina, smiling at her intrigued expression. She followed my line of sight to notice the blond at the bar. A smile appeared on her lips before turning back to me. I just smirked, "Yep, I have a plan. And I think I made my choice"

"Who?" Tanya perked up from beside me. I tilted my head toward the bar. She grinned, "I think you have a type." She kissed my lips quickly.

"You're my type, Tanya," My free hand stroked the outside of her thigh affectionately. Her eyes darken to an amber color, and I swear she shivered at my touch. I couldn't hide my satisfied smirk.

Victoria cleared her throat lightly, getting our attention. She shook her head, a smirk gracing her own features, "Will this be the same procedure you and I are used to?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll approach her and chat her up a bit. I'll then use one of my gifts to persuade her to go outside with me. You can follow a bit behind. That's when I'll feed on her before letting her go about her business." I glanced at the two Denali sisters.

A flare of possessives flashed in Tanya's eyes for a moment. She closed her eyes, and took a few breaths. I sighed, and caressed her cheek lovingly. She leaned into my palm, a soft purr emanating from her chest. She opened her eyes to meet mine, "Sorry for my mating instincts being all over the place."

I kissed her lips and rested my forehead against hers, "Hey, now, no need to apologize. I understand completely. I can only imagine how difficult this is for you. I know I'd definitely feel the same if our positions were reversed."

She stroked my cheek with a free hand, "That makes me feel a little better." She sighed before kissing me again.

After a few more calming breaths, we both turned back to face Irina and Victoria. Irina was staring at the blond at the bar. I followed her line of sight to see the girl pick up her phone and start texting. "Just curious, but why chat her up before using your gift? And what gift do you mean?" She turned to me, furrowing her brows in confusion.

I smiled, "One of my gifts allows me to persuade someone to do or think something I want them to. Ventrue call it Dominate."

"One of your gifts?" Irina began.

Victoria patted her mate's hand lovingly, getting her attention, "I can explain while she's talking with the human." She added gently. Irina nodded, still looking confused.

I nodded to Victoria, "Yeah, that's alright. As for your first question," I said, turning back to Irina, "Chatting with her a little makes it look less strange when she follows me outside. Plus, getting to know her gives me that extra incentive not to accidently drain her. Knowing some of her background puts a more 'human' element to those I feed on. It helps me keep my Beast in check."

She nodded her understanding, then turned to Victoria, who nodded. I turned my attention to Tanya, and gave her a quick kiss, "It'll be fine, I promise. Just follow me when I go outside."

She hummed contently, relaxing a bit at my touch, "Alright, love."

With that, I stood up, and made my way over to the bar. The blond was looking down at her phone with a frown. I concentrated on summoning the power to use my gift, Presence, to draw her in. The power surged through me enough where I felt comfortable approaching the girl. I casually made my way to the seat next to her, "Sorry, is this seat taken?"

She glanced up, raising her brows. Her mouth dropped a little as she gazed into my eyes. Her green eyes dilated for a moment. I knew my gift was working then. My eyes completely drew her in. Every time I fed, it was the same reaction when I used Presence. They felt drawn to me. The blond shook her head, probably fighting off the haze that Presence caused on the human mind. She smiled, nodding to the seat a second later," Oh, no, it's free actually. Please,"

I smiled, sitting down and folding my arms on the bar. I felt her eyes looking me over, no doubt feeling an unearthly allure to me. I fought off my smirk. The bartender noticed me, walking over to greet me with a smile, "Can I get you anything."

"Oh, I'll have a gin and tonic, please," The bartender nodded, and began making the drink. I turned to the girl and smiled, "Whatcha drinking? If you don't mind me asking."

She leaned into the bar and smiled at me, "It's a spicy bloody Mary. Second of the day."

I raised an eyebrow, "Second, huh? Starting a little early, are we?" I teased gently.

She snorted, shaking her head a little, "Normally, I'd agree… but the hubby and I had an argument this morning that really set me off. Guess I needed a pick-me-up." She began absentmindedly stirring her drink with a celery stick.

The bartender set down my drink, and I mouthed a 'thank you' to him, before he wandered off to another person. I turned back to the blond, "I'm sorry to hear about the fight. I hope it's not serious."

She chuckled, taking a sip of her drink, "Hardly serious. Just an old argument. I'm just tired of it, you know?" She then glanced at me with a smile, "I'm Chrissy, by the way." She held her hand out.

I gave her a bright smile and took her hand, "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you, Chrissy." I noticed her slight shiver at my cool temperature. Since she was under the impression of my gift, she didn't say anything about it. She smiled brightly and released my hand.

"So, you here on vacation, too?" She placed her elbow on the counter and rested her chin in her palm as she turned to give me her full attention. _It's only a matter of time, now._ My Beast purred in the back of my mind.

I took a sip of the alcohol in front of me. The liquid was slightly warm, mostly due to my cool temperature. That warmth was a nice contrast. It was almost relaxing. The gasp behind me from Tanya and Irina reminded me that I should have told them that I can ingest other liquids besides blood. _Yeah, I should've told them that. Guess it slipped my mind_. I nodded to Chrissy's question, "Yeah, I'm actually here with my sister, my partner, and her sister. They're enjoying the canyon behind us." I tilted my head to my side.

Chrissy glanced at the table with a smile, "It's an amazing of a view, isn't it?" I nodded, "So… who's the lucky lady?"

"The strawberry blond. Her name's Tanya," I beamed happily. I could vaguely hear Tanya's purr and Irina's amused snicker.

Chrissy sighed, glancing back at me, "She's beautiful. Well, they all are," I could tell that she was mesmerized by their angelic features, as were most humans to Cold Ones. "You're a lucky woman."

"That I am," I glanced at Tanya, our eyes locking for a moment. She grinned marvelously before turning back to Irina. I turned back to Chrissy, who was watching me while drinking her bloody Mary. I flashed a smile before taking another sip of my gin and tonic. I sat the glass back down and exhaled, "So, what do you do, Chrissy? Anything interesting?"

She laughed, setting her drink down, "I'm a lawyer in New York City, actually. I've been co-operating a firm with a good friend from college for the last five years. You?"

I raised my eyebrows, genuinely impressed, "Not bad." I appraised with a nod, "I'm a critical care nurse in Seattle. I tend to float to E.R. whenever I'm needed, though. I've been doing that for, what, six years now? Sounds about right," I smiled, trying to act as human as I could. _Need to feed soon._ My Beast rattled from within the confines of my subconscious. I fought back a grimace.

Thankfully, Chrissy was looking at her phone while I was struggling with my Beast. She sighed loudly, looking irritated. She shook her head, before looking at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Stupid husband problems."

I smiled, waving off her concern, "Hey, no worries. I get it." I gave her a once over. Now was as good a time as any. I felt my eyes dilate, then I gazed deeply into her green eyes. Her eyes dilated and became purely focused on me. All I had to do now was plant an idea. "You know," I began, speaking directly to her consciousness, "Fresh air always helps me de-stress. That might be a good idea. Maybe I'll tag along as well." I spoke only to her, planting the seed of suggestion into her mind. Her eyes constricted as my gift worked its magic.

She nodded like nothing happened, "Maybe some fresh air would help," She repeated, as if it was her own thought. Absentmindedly, she took another gulp of her bloody Mary before standing, "He can be so stressful," She threw on her coat, before appraising me again, "Feel like joining me for a bit of fresh air? Could use someone to talk to." Her allure to me was at its paramount. It was now time.

I flashed a smile that leaned a bit on predatory, before glancing over to Tanya, who gave me a small smile. I quickly finished the rest of my drink before standing, "Sure, why not?" I straightened out my coat. And followed Chrissy toward the hallway to the exit. The shuffling from behind me let me know that Tanya, Victoria, and Irina weren't too far behind. I focused on the blond in front of me, knowing full well that my hooks were tightly in her. She was completely under my influence.

Chrissy opened the door and stepped to the side, leaning against the wooden walls of the building. I stood about a foot in front of her, observing her the whole time. She glanced at the forest, inhaled deeply, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Kinda cold out here. The air's nice, though." She mumbled before getting lost in my eyes again.

I noticed that she was still tense from the texts with her husband. Getting an idea, I smiled pleasantly at her, stepping a little closer. "Still tense, huh?" She nodded, I took another step toward her, "I know some breathing exercises that could help," She smiled, looking thankful, "Take a few deep breaths, and close your eyes." She did, and I closed the distance between us. She rested against the wall with a sigh, then began the breathing technique I asked her to do. I leaned close to her ear, feeling the pulsating heat of her blood reverberating off her body. I inhaled, causing her to shiver as my cool breath danced along her flesh. "Chrissy, I'm going to ask you to tilt your head for me. Can you do that?" She complied without resistance. I smiled, "Good. There's going to be a bit of pressure on the side on your neck. I won't hurt you, though. It'll feel good, I promise. Do you mind?" I purred into her ear, my voice almost taking on a predatory sound.

She bit her lip, and nodded, "Please."

My fangs elongated. I brushed my nose across her neck, finding the source of her pulse. "Try to keep your voice down." She hummed in response. I inhaled, enjoying her vanilla and chestnut scent before piercing her sweet flesh as gently as I could. She gasped and gripped me closer to her. My fangs found themselves drawn to the jugular vein. The decadent blood flowed into my mouth like a grotesque river flowing down the rocks. For a few seconds I was lost into the rich, beautiful crimson liquid. I moaned into her neck as more of her sweet nectar drenched the inside of my mouth. Its exquisite taste exploded onto my taste buds, electing another moan from me. I gripped her coat, pulling her impossibly flush against me. Her head leaned back against the wall, giving me more room to feed. Her moans of ecstasy followed immediately.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as her thick blood slid down my throat. The heat boiled hot against the cold interior of my esophagus. My stomach growled in anticipation, becoming eager to partake in the feast above it. The slush of the crimson liquid coating my stomach was invigorating. Every muscle… every cell of mine felt alive with energy. Sparks of vitality awakened every molecule within me. Chrissy's blood reignited a bloodlust within me that I hadn't felt since my Embrace. I began to feel whole again. All that mattered in that moment was the sweet gift this woman was allowing me to take.

The sound of a door opening registered in the back of my mind. Muffled voices soon followed. Three figures hovered several feet from me and my feast. A warning growl escaped my lips, vibrating against the sensitive flesh of Chrissy's neck. Her moan answered and her hands intertwined into my hair, pulling me closer. It was then that I tuned into her heartbeat. It had begun to slow. Warning bells rang in the conscious part of my mind, fighting my Beast for control. _Don't drink too much. Don't kill this girl._

After a few more gulps, I forced myself to pull away. I struggled at first, fighting to remove my fangs from her neck. With one final growl, I removed myself from her neck, gasping widely. I rested my head against the hard wood of the wall in front of me, listening to the blond's moans of ecstasy. I bite my bottom lip, hard, piercing my own flesh to draw blood, letting it trickle down my lip. I let a few droplets fall onto my finger, before bringing it to the writhing girl's neck. I massaged the punctures, watching them close after a few moments. Thankfully, she only had a little bit of blood on her neck. I licked the fresh liquid off her neck, earning another moan and leaned close to her ear. "Chrissy, you'll feel tired soon. I suggest some rest today, and a B complex vitamin. Drink plenty of liquids. And you'll feel better in the morning." I pulled away, gripping her chin lightly to turn her head to meet my eyes. Her lidded, lust filled eyes searched mine. I smiled, "Now, you never met me. In fact, after drinking at the bar, you decided to step out for some fresh air. You then began to feel a little tired, so you headed back to your cabin to get some rest."

She nodded, lust slowly disappearing from her eyes. "Yes, of course. That makes sense. I never met you." She repeated, almost robotically. I hated doing that to those I fed from. It never felt right. I knew, however, that I didn't have a choice. It was a necessary evil.

I released her, and took several steps back, "Good," I nodded, "Now-" My voice hitched, as a pleasant warmth flowed through me. I took a shaky breath and focused on Chrissy, "Off you go."

With that, she straightened herself out, like nothing happened, and reentered the building. I turned toward the forest, and backed up against the wall, starting to feel the surge of energy pulse through me. I closed my eyes, becoming lost in the amazing warmth that spread through my body. Pleasure built like a time bomb inside me. The only thing I cared to do in that moment was let my body react. A wave of fire burned through me, engulfing every fiber of my being. It was pure ecstasy. The felt _so_ good, it almost hurt… it was mindboggling and confusing. Every muscle in my body tensed and relaxed, almost as if I was convulsing. I felt faint, almost numb. I didn't know if I wanted it to continue or stop. But I did know I absolutely _enjoyed_ it. I threw my head back, and caressed the sensitive skin of my neck. A shiver rippled through me. The moan that was bubbling in my throat, escaped into the dark afternoon sky, swallowed up by the wilderness around me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I lost myself to this bloodlust. It was almost orgasmic.

"What's she doing?" A soft, familiar voice echoed from several feet away. The scent of wintergreen and lavender washed over me like a tidal wave.

I bit my lip and grinned, "Tanya," I purred out breathily, "I… feel _so… good_." I opened my eyes, seeing her hazy form hovering within two feet of me. I reached forward, took hold of her coat, and dragged her over to me. My lust glazed eyes bore into her coal black eyes. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her flush against me. A soft, seductive growl escaped her lips. I licked my fangs and grinned at her, "Can you feel it? The warmth?" She nodded, a little tensely. I exhaled against her lips, wanting… no _needing_ her to feel what I was feeling, "Taste it… please." I kissed her with urgency.

Her lips molded into mine, pushing me into the wall. I gasped at the contact and interlaced my fingers into her strawberry hair. Her hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me impossibly close to her. I pulled back slightly to trace my tongue across her bottom lip. Her growl answered me, and suddenly, her tongue delved into my mouth. An intense shiver coursed through my body as our tongues met, caressing each other in my mouth. I let her explore, completely content with giving into my mate. My moan vibrated in our mouths. Her own moan answered mine. The delicious sound had me rolling my eyes to the sky in unimaginable ecstasy. Her hands found themselves under my shirt to grip my hips. I felt like I was on fire, helplessly burning in pure pleasure wherever she touched me.

The warmth of the blood inside me, and the fire Tanya's touch was causing on my skin… it was almost too much to handle. I felt that, at any minute, my mind would fry from an overdose of pleasure. My senses were overloaded in ecstasy, gladly consuming every bit of stimuli they encountered. I needed more. The desire was almost too much. I needed release. I wrapped one of my legs around Tanya's hip, pulling her flush to me. Our clothing rubbed together, causing the friction I desperately needed. I pushed my hips into hers, gaining more pressure. I moaned into her mouth, shaking slightly at the pounding heat in my core. Through my need, I knew I was pushing myself. Somewhere deep in my conscious, I knew I needed to get control of my bloodlust. My Beast growled in response to my conscious thought, wanting nothing more than to deepen my mating bond with Tanya. The conflict was confusing. Tanya's growl didn't help my dueling instincts, either. My self-awareness knew I should slow down, but my instincts, my Beast, wanted this desperately.

Another growl escaped Tanya's lips, and before I could respond, she flung herself away from me. The rushing of air stopped, and I opened my eyes to see her at the edge of the forest. Her chest was heaving heavily. Coal black eyes gazed at me hungrily as she clung tightly to an ancient evergreen. I immediately felt her absence. The heat and lust pulsed within me, like the pounding of a war drum. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to rush over there, and beg her to take me. But reason dictated that I pull myself together. I closed my eyes, and griped the wall behind me to keep in place. I focused on the rushing wind around me. The sound of wildlife and water echoed in my ears. Humans, enjoying their vacation, taking in the scenery around them, brought me further out of my stupor. I became acutely aware of my surroundings. I couldn't lose control here. After a few long, deep breaths, I opened my eyes to meet Tanya's amber ones.

She looked so much more in control now. After taking me in cautiously, she smiled, stepping away from the tree, "Feeling better?" Her husky voice was barely audible against the wind.

I grimaced, then offered an apologetic smile, "I'm so… so sorry, Tanya. I… I don't know what came over me." I dipped my head, suddenly feeling a ping of shame. I should have kept a better handle on my instincts. I growled in frustration.

She took another few steps forward, and pulled me into a loving embrace, "Hey, don't you apologize for letting yourself go. There's no shame in that. We're both newly mated. It's bound to happen from time to time." She cooed softly, kissing the top of my head. I leaned into her, inhaling her scent. It was so relaxing. I allowed my tense posture to melt into her touch.

"She's right," Victoria announced, the sound of her taking a step closer to us followed, "You're clearly feeling a mating bond, Bella. This is totally normal."

"Yes, it's going to happen, Little Kindred. It's alright," Irina offered gently from beside her mate.

I buried my forehead into Tanya's shoulder as she softly cooed sweet nothings into my ear. I wrapped my arms around her, finding extreme solace in her embrace. I focused completely on that comfort, that contentment. The fire in my core slowly dissipated into a soft kindling, barely noticeable. I still felt the _want_ to have Tanya take me, but it wasn't as prevalent now. It wasn't my primary concern. The instinct to mate drifted into the background, becoming a distant shout in the wind. Eventually, when we were ready, we'd cross that bridge. Now was not the time. Especially, not when I was driven by the lust of blood. My feeding must have kick started my urges. At least now… I knew undoubtedly that Kindred did indeed have mates. There was no other explanation for that sudden surge of mating instincts.

I grinned into Tanya's shoulder, suddenly feeling completely overjoyed by this new revelation. Tanya was _my_ mate, in every sense of the word. I felt it in my soul. A warmth pulsed in my chest. It almost felt like a heartbeat. A vibration soon followed at the top of my chest, just under my throat. An angelic laugh escaped my mate's lips, and she pulled back. Her blazing, golden eyes met mine. An impossibly strong love emanated from them. She grinned happily, "You're purring, love." She whispered, before nuzzling my nose with hers.

 _Kindred don't purr… to my knowledge_ , my Beast echoed, confused. But I disagreed. I felt the rumbling in my chest. My grin grew as I starred up at my Strawberry vampire, "That's because I just released something fantastic."

"I think I can fathom a guess, but tell me," Her breath danced beautifully across my lips.

"You were right, Kindred do have mates. I feel it so profoundly right now," I whispered happily, grinning from ear to ear. An elated laugh escaped my lips, and I leaned into her.

Her soft, perfect lips molded with mine. I sighed happily into the kiss. There was no heat behind it, only love and passion. It was so beautiful… so magical. It was enough to make me cry. It was so overwhelming, but in the best possible way. In a sense, it was utterly perfect. I felt two warm tears trickle down my cheeks. My Tanya pulled back, resting her forehead against mine. She caressed my cheeks, thumbs wiping away the tears, "You okay?" She asked, a vague concern echoed in her voice.

I smiled, opening my eyes to slightly blurry vision, "I'm just so happy, baby." I slid my hands down to her neck to caress the skin there lovingly.

She grinned, kissing my lips again before nuzzling my cheek, "So am I, love. So am I." A content sigh escaped her lips. Her sweet scent filled my senses. I felt my purring intensify.

Her own purring vibrated from her chest, matching mine. I rested against her, quietly listening to the musical harmonies created by our mixed purring. The sounds matched tone and pitch. They were perfect mirrors for each other. I closed my eyes, enjoying our private little moment. Everything around us faded away as we drifted into our own world, feeling completely, utterly content. It was so right… so perfect. This… this was bliss in its purest form.

"I hate to interrupt," Irina's soft, cautious whisper announced, "But should we head back to the house?"

I inhaled Tanya's scent one more time before lifting my head. She gazed into my eyes and smiled happily. She bent down a few inches to kiss me. I sighed happily into her lips, savoring the taste. She pulled back and took my hands, "Let's head home, love." I smiled, and walked hand-in-hand with my mate, as we followed Victoria and Irina back into the woods toward our home.

* * *

 **A/N: So, before I forget, I am working on the next chapter in Bad Moon Rising as well. It's been a while since I've written that story, so it may be a week or two before it's posted. I'll be working on this story and Bad Moon Rising simultaneously. Also, if there's any mistakes, feel free to let me know and I'll correct them.**


	8. Not a Chapter, Just an Update

Not a chapter, just an update. I know it's been a bit since I've posted, and, yes, the chapter is almost done, but I've been ridiculously busy with college and general life that I haven't had to write. Things are slowing down now, so I should be able to get back into consistent updates. However, I am having (minor) surgery tomorrow, so I won't be writing until about the end of next week hopefully. The surgery is personal, so I won't give many details beyond that. After I'm a little healed, I'll finish this next chapter, and work on this and _Bad Moon Rising_ until both are finished. I know many of you may be frustrated with the lack of posting lately, but I will finish this after I heal. Still, I want to thank you all for your continued patience and interest. It means a lot to me. I'll be posting more soon!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you all know that** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Vampire: The Masquerade**_ **do not** **belong to me.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, everyone. I've had a busy few months, but I'm back. The surgery went fine, and I'm feeling much better. If any of you notice any errors, just let me know. But I'm pretty sure I fixed everything.**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: The Ties That Bind**

The soft snow sparkled like a million diamonds as we casually strolled back to our manor. Tanya and I were still jubilant, walking with our hands interlaced next to Victoria and Irina. I was still grinning madly, leaning into my mate as we trudged through the snow. The quiet crunch of ice particles beneath our feet almost echoed against the vastness of the wilderness. In all my life, I had never imagined nature being as beautifully majestic as it was in Denali. It was only fitting, though. Nature's beauty was surpassed by the strawberry blond currently rubbing her thumb across mine affectionately. I turned to look up at my angel. Her strawberry locks blew ever so slightly in the wind, framing her face like a beautiful curtain. Her sweet dimples crinkled as she smiled at me, looking completely and utterly happy.

Her golden eyes blazed with love as she appraised me, "You're glowing." She murmured lovingly, leaning into me.

I kissed her shoulder, nuzzling it with my cheek afterward, "That's because of you, Strawberry."

She hummed blissfully, kissing the top of my head, "That makes me so happy, love. How are you feeling?"

We were about fifteen minutes away from the resort, so my body was still buzzing from feeding from Chrissy. Every cell was humming in excitedly, hypersensitive to the outside world. This feeling would last for hours, maybe even days, given it was months between feeding before. My body would probably hang on to this feeling out of survival… not that I was complaining. I absolutely enjoyed feeling this tuned into everything around me. I grinned, enjoying the feeling, "I feel great! It's like I just woke from being Embraced and I'm a newborn Fledgling again." I leaned further into her, breathing in her luxurious scent.

"Are you saying you feel young again?" Victoria teased. I could hear her biting back a chuckle from beside me.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my head from Tanya's shoulder, fixing my redheaded sister with a glare, "Oh, har har, Red. You're _so_ amusing."

She just grinned and shrugged, leaning back into Irina as we walked, "Sorry, couldn't help it. Seriously, though, wait until you reach one hundred. It all becomes surreal then."

I shook my head and smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure it does." _Though, I really wondered how they deal with the passage of time_ , I looked up at Tanya, "How is immortality, though? I mean, I'm only two years into this whole not aging thing. I don't think it's really hit me yet."

She smiled, leaning down to kiss my lips, "Keeping up appearances can be difficult, but that got easier with technology and keeping track of current trends in the media. We don't participate in the outside world too often, so we're less concerned with that aspect. Honestly, the only real issue with immortality can be the monotony of it."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be just fine," I grinned happily up at her. Her eyes sparkled brightly, and she kissed my lips tenderly. I sighed into her lips, leaning further into her as we stopped walking. Her arms snaked around my waist, pulling me up into her more. I wrapped my arms around her neck to steady myself, keeping us just a little closer. Our lips separated, but we remained close.

I grinned up at her, loving the content look on her face, "You know, I could stay like this forever." I whispered against her lips.

She kissed me gently before nuzzling my nose with her own. I sighed contently, enjoying the contact. "As could I, love." We stayed there for a few more minutes, before separating and joining Irina and Victoria. Our hands interlocked as we continued on our trek home.

The woods remained mostly quiet. Only the noise of the occasional animal broke through the wind and rustling brush. The fresh snow created a bit of contrast against the dark sky. It almost seemed to give off its own light source. It really made our walk home feel magical. I guess I could say these last few days have _actually_ beenmagical. Besides the Sabbat situation, my life seemed to be looking infinitely better. Everything seemed to be falling into place so perfectly. And I was just so happy. For once in my life, I can say that without doubt. The Denalis made me happy. Tanya made me happy. She completed me.

I hummed, raising our hands to my lips to kiss the top of her hand before nuzzling it against my cheek. A soft vibration in my upper chest followed. I felt it rumble in my throat. Although I was aware of it, I had no real conscious control over it. It was purely instinct, under complete control of my Beast. My purr reverberated on her soft marble skin, causing her to giggle. I grinned into her flesh, reveling in the sweet sound of her laugh. It was like music to me. Absolutely exquisite. Another soft rumbling answered mine. The frequency of Tanya's purr matched mine completely. It was the only sound the two of us cared about as we trotted through the snow.

"Jacob Black contacted me this morning," Victoria announced from a few feet ahead of us.

I relaxed mine and Tanya's clasped hands so they swung at our sides again. I looked forward to see Vicky glancing back at me, "Everything alright?"

She nodded, turning to watch where she was walking, "Yes, but he said that Charlie is a bit worried about you. I told them you were fine, and that they should hear from you soon."

"Yeah, I'll call him when we get home," I nodded, then glanced up at Tanya, "Any plans for the rest of the day?" I smiled when she kissed my forehead in response.

She hummed, looking thoughtful for a moment. A sigh escaped her lips after she decided on something, "Well… I think the rest of us need to hunt. After that," A predatory, _delectable_ grin appeared on her plump lips, "I'd say we can do whatever we want."

I bit my lip, and fought off the shiver that threatened to overtake my body as she purred out her words seductively. After clearing my throat, I smirked, "O-oh, really? Sounds like f-fun." I stumbled over myself miserably as I tried to fight my natural shyness. Mating instincts or not, shyness was in my very DNA.

Tanya grinned marvelously and her eyes glimmered playfully in the snow light. "Oh, you're so cute when you do that!"

"Cute?" I growled in frustration, "I'm t-trying to be s-sexy!"

She laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand. I huffed in annoyance, glaring at her, mostly playfully. I knew how I sounded when I tried to be as seductive as her. Doesn't mean I can't up my game, though. She brought me into her arms, "Oh, honey," she cooed into my hair, "You know I'm only teasing you. It's hard to resist. I swear, if you could blush, you'd be bright red right now. I can't resist that." She kissed my hair gently.

I wrapped my arms around her, smiling into her collarbone, "It's okay, love. I really don't mind it. Just naturally shy, though."

"I'll have to work that out of you," She whispered into my ear. Goosebumps shot down my spine. A thousand sexy scenarios exploded in my mind right then. If I could blush… _oh god_.

I cleared my throat, trying hard to push back those thoughts, "Umm, I-er, t-that's… uh, I-I wouldn't complain about t-that." _I'd be beet red if I were human right now, that's for sure._

She giggled, and I felt her grin as she kissed my cheek, "Too adorable. I love it," she whispered. We untangled slightly and began walking again.

A content silence followed as we strolled alongside Vicky and Irina. I glanced over at them and smiled. Vicky was leaning into her mate, an arm wrapped around Irina's waist. The pale-haired blond matched her movements as a content purr began to emanate from her throat. Victoria's smile widened, and she turned her head to kiss Irina's forehead. It was such a beautiful moment. They just radiated happiness. Thinking back on the times Victoria and I shared an apartment, I could always see a deep loneliness there. She'd deny it until the bitter end, but I could see it. I knew her, better than anyone. So, seeing her shine like this with Irina, her true mate, was an utterly amazing sight. For the first time in a long time, I knew my chosen sister was happy.

Tanya's soft lips met my temple. I sighed into the kiss as her scent washed over me. She nuzzled my hair, breathing in my scent. I shivered at the contact. The effect she had on me was just so marveling. Ever since I first laid my eyes on her, she had this amazing effect on me. Now I knew it was our mating bond. That fact still had me giddy. I was just so happy that she was my mate. My Beast claimed her completely, as did my rational consciousness. There was no mistaking it. It was such an undeniable feeling. The thought brought me back to the conversation we started earlier. I was still curious about their beasts, and their instincts toward me.

I kissed Tanya's shoulder, then looked up at her, "I had a question for you… well, for you two, also." I glanced at Rina and Vic for a moment.

"What is it, love?" Tanya asked brightly.

"Could you guys tell me more about your beasts? I'm still pretty curious about how that works… especially if it's similar to my instincts."

Tanya hugged me closer to her side, giving me a hum in understanding, "Of course," She started, before taking on a thoughtful expression, "Well, as you know, our beasts are quite protective of each other," I nodded, "Even though we adhere to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, our instincts are still paramount. Our beasts tell us that each member of this coven is not only family, but also a possession of the coven." I raised an eyebrow, which she laughed at, "Let me explain. Every member of this coven is fiercely protective and possessive of each other. Our bonds run deep. These bonds extend to our beasts, which in turn, tell us that we belong to each other, and the coven."

"Sort of like a lion pride or something?" I asked, trying to understand.

She nodded, happy for my suggestion, "Yes, that's a great way to think of it. And because of this bond, we're quite devoted to each other. We'll be there for each other, sacrifice for each other, and give our lives, if needed. If another vampire were to pose a threat to a member of this coven, no matter how small, our beasts will demand that we protect our coven mate, to the death if necessary."

"Wow," I breathed, trying to soak in all of the information, "Sounds pretty intense."

She hummed, kissing the side of my head a moment later, "It's an intense feeling, but it's one we're happy to have. And… it extends to you completely. My bond may obviously be different from the rest of our family, but they feel just as intensely protective as I do."

"And the fact that another coven hurt you," Victoria announced, catching my attention, "Makes that bond even stronger."

I swallowed, knowing full well what coven she was referring to. Tanya tensed slightly at my side, and hugged me to her a little tighter. My eyes gravitated toward Vicky, who glanced back at me. We locked eyes for a moment, and I could tell she regretted saying those words. As much as she might have meant well, it really did open up a massive can of worms. It was one I needed to open up to everyone about. And I knew that. I bit back the growl that bubbled in my throat, and looked down at the glittering snow in front of us, "Yeah, about that…"

"Bella, you don't need to talk about this. I can see just how painful this is for you." My Strawberry rubbed my waist affectionately.

Though I appreciated her sentiment, I knew that now was the time to tell them, "I gotta get it off my chest, Tan. You need to know what happened. You all have to know."

"Okay, love." She whispered into my hair, before kissing my neck. The rest of the walk home was in silence. Despite the coming conversation, there was no tenseness to the air. It was almost comfortable. Tanya took to rubbing soothing circles into my back as I leaned into her, gently inhaling her scent to keep my nerves calm. Victoria and Irina gravitated to my side, gently offering their support and encouragement. It was nice. It further depleted any fear I had of the coming topic to null. I was grateful for that.

Soon, we exited the forest into the clearing to the manor. The large wood and stone building radiated warmth as we treaded up the path to the front door. Irina and Victoria entered first, with us following suit. The comforting smell of hickory and oak reached my nostrils, putting me in a complete state of calm. I smiled, leaning impossibly closer into my mate as we made our way down the hall into the large family room. Kate's amusing laugh echoed from the entertainment room, followed by Garret's chuckle. I could make out the sound of music as we neared the set of sectionals near the fireplace. Carmen and Eleazar entered the room from the hall to the left, and immediately noticed the glow of Tanya and me as we clung to each other.

"Feeling better, Little Kindred?" Carmen asked, coming to join us as we set ourselves on one of the sectionals.

I buried myself into Tanya's side, then turned to smile at the raven-haired vampire, "Oh yes! The mission was a success." Tanya's arms wrapped around my waist as I began fidgeting with my fingers.

Carmen noticed my trepidation, and looked at me with concern, "Is everything alright?"

The noise from the entertainment room stopped, and suddenly Kate and Garrett were sitting across from us, both with the same expression as Carmen and Eleazar. I gave them a small smile, which I knew didn't reach my eyes, "Well," I glanced up at Tanya, who gave me a reassuring nod, "Actually, there's something I w-wanted to talk to you guys about. S-something you need to know." Tanya's arms tightened around my waist as she rubbed my hip lovingly. I knew she was trying to keep me as calm as I could be, which was greatly appreciated.

Carmen nodded, before she and Eleazar took up the spaces next to Garrett and Kate. Victoria and Irina sat down alongside me and Tanya, offering further support. Vicky patted my thigh and gave me that bright sisterly smile she always gives me in encouragement, "It's okay, B. I'm right here with you this time." I smiled at her, and rubbed her hand affectionately.

I took a deep breath, inhaling Tanya's scent one more time to calm my nerves before glancing at the four vampire across from me, "You all know that me and your… _cousins_ ," I struggled not to growl out their relation as I normally would, "You know we have history." They all nodded, becoming tense as my posture turned more wounded by the second, "You need to know why I… hate _them_ so much. I _need_ you to know what happened." They all nodded tensely as I went into my story.

 **Two Days after My Seventeenth Birthday Party at the Cullen House**

 _I hadn't seen Edward since the incident at the Cullen house with Jasper during my party. Well… I hadn't heard from any of them. I hadn't seen them at school, around town, or heard from them. It was like they disappeared. I was worried, and I couldn't help shake off that worry. I mean, this was probably the longest I've gone without hearing from one of them, at least. Edward hadn't even returned my calls or texts. He wasn't at school, but I wasn't just going to drop by unannounced. I already felt awkward enough after everything happened. It was just an accident, after all. Why should I feel so responsible for what happened? At least, that's what I tried to tell myself. It was all an accident…_

 _I drove home in silence after school, trying not to let my mind focus so hard on the party. Needless to say, it didn't work. I just kept hoping Edward would call or text me to say everything was alright. I needed him to end this worrying misery I was in. I just wanted him to hold me, I wanted to see that crocked smile of his. I wanted to smell his earthy tones as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I missed him._

 _I pulled into my driveway and exited the tired, old truck into the rain. It was another gloomy day in Forks, to no one's surprise. My footsteps echoed off the cement pathway as I made my way toward the front door, quietly dreading another lonely night without hearing from my MIA boyfriend. Just as I opened the door, my peripheral vision caught a figure standing at the edge of my house. I jumped, surprised and frightened by the figure's appearance. Unfortunately, in my typical clumsy fashion, I smacked my head into the screen door as it swung back at me. My vision blurred momentarily as the throb dissipated. The figure, however, stayed where it was._

" _Bella," a familiar voice solemnly called out to me, "I'm sorry I surprised you. Are you alright?" Although it was meant to be caring, I couldn't help but notice how cold it sounded._

 _I rubbed the back of my head and shook off the pain, then smiled at him, "It's okay. I'm alright, Edward." I took a step toward him, not failing to notice how he stepped backward away from me. I frowned, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. "W-where have you been? I-I've been trying to get ahold of y-you?"_

 _My vision focused on him. His usual bright posture was darkened by his blank stare. His gold eyes looked to be filled with despair and uncertainty. I swallowed hard as I tried to push back the bubbling panic attack. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and huffed. "I'm sorry I've neglected to contact you as of late, but something has come up. Can we talk?"_ Neglected _, I thought worryingly. The way he said that sparked a ping of pain in my heart. I nodded, and he turned toward the vast forest and began walking. I frowned, confused to as to why he'd be leading me into the forest to talk. None of this felt right. A heaviness weighed on my heart, almost unbearably. I followed him meekly into the dark, vast woods._

 _I wasn't sure how long we walked, but we had gone far enough into the woods where much of the light was swallowed up by the canopy above. Edward didn't wait for me, or walk beside me. He was always ten feet ahead. The signals he was sending off were alarming. Eventually, though we stopped in a small clearing. A small opening in the clearing allowed the slight rainfall to drizzle down between us. The cool air picked up as well, further adding to the foreboding atmosphere. I drew my coat closer to my body, and wrapped my arms around my chest. "W-why are we all the why out here?"_

 _He turned to me, looking not at me, but through me. It was extremely unnerving. A slight frown appeared on his angelic features, "We're leaving, Bella." He deadpanned seriously._

 _My mouth dropped, unsure of what to say. Why would he drop this on me all on a sudden, especially without enough time to warn Charlie, "I, um, I-I'm not sure that's enough time for me to tell Charlie. I mean, the school year just started-"_

" _No," He interrupted, looking frustrated, "I mean,_ we're _leaving, my family and me."_

 _My heart sank, "W-what do you mean you're leaving. If this is about my birthday-"_

 _He shook his head, looking at me expressionless, almost cold, "You don't understand, We're not safe, Bella. We never have been. Your birthday should have been enough proof for you."_

 _My heart began beating in my ears and my eyes welled up with tears, "Edward, you're not some sort of monster. I-I'm choosing to b-be with you. I'm not a-afraid of you. Please, listen to me-"_

" _Why don't you understand? Do you really have no self-preservation? We're dangerous, Bella!" I flinched as his voice raised an octave. He had never done that before. He closed his eyes, and took a calming breath, "The others have already left for Denali. I… apologize for letting this go on this long."_

" _W-why are you saying this? I know you love me, just like I love you! You can't just leave me!" I felt my heart crack. The world around me blurred with tears that threatened to fall. I took a step toward him, and he again retreated._

 _He raised his hands and shook his head, "I thought I loved you, but I was only in love with your scent. You were a momentary distraction, a passing need I wanted fulfilled. I thought I wanted companionship, but I realize a human isn't worth that risk."_

 _I shook my head furiously, "You don't mean that. You can't mean that. I-I know w-what you feel Edward! And you love-"_

" _No," He interrupted with a cold response, "You really don't. You're just a human. How could you possibly understand what a vampire feels? How could you possibly relate? You couldn't. I got caught up in it, yes. And for that I'm sorry. It was a waste of time, I know. And, honestly, you aren't good for us. You made us feel… human. We can't have that. It was a momentary lapse of judgment."_

 _His words stung more than I could ever comprehend. My heart shattered to a million pieces. The tears that were threatening to fall, finally flowed down my cheeks. I stood there, unable to find my voice. Everything around me froze as I retreated into my own world. I felt myself shutting down. Suddenly, Edward closed the distance between us. His earthy scent filled my noise as he gripped my temples gently, "Please, just… stay safe. And live a good life, Bella." His cool lips pressed against my forehead before he stepped away._

 _Before I could say anything, he was gone. It was like he was never there to begin with. "Edward, please. Don't leave me." All I could muster was a shaky whisper. My weak knees gave out and I collapsed into the cold dirt. I cried like I had never cried before. I was broken, shattered. I didn't care anymore. I just laid there in the dirt, curled into a ball and cried, silently hoping my world burned down around me._

 **Denali Coven Residence, 2017**

"I laid in that dirt for hours, well into the evening. Sam Uley eventually stumbled on me when he was out with the Pack. He brought me back home. I never received any sort of goodbye from the others, including Alice. She was my best friend. I was just left in Forks and forgotten. They really did never care." I swallowed hard, biting back a growl as I finished telling my story about how the _Cullens_ destroyed my life. A few bloody tears slowly dripped down my cheeks. I just decided to let them fall. Tanya's hold on me tightened, and a growl escaped her lips. I leaned into her, completely understanding why she was upset. I blinked away the rest tears that threatened to fall, not wanting my new family to see me even more vulnerable than I already was. I wiped my cheeks with my hands, wiping them off on my black jeans. Kate's growl from across from me caught my attention. "They _lied_ to us?!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

I frowned, confused at what was going on, "What do you mean _they_ lied to you?"

"When… _they_ arrived hereafter they left you, _Edward_ told us you broke the whole thing off, before he disappeared for Europe, or some shit, to brood." Irina's barely contained rage bled through her voice from nest to Vicky. I turned to her, feeling my own rage build, meeting her black eyes.

" _He_ told you _what_?!" I gritted my teeth together, feeling my fangs enlarging in anger as my vision blurred in unbridled, barely controlled rage. A heat I hadn't felt in a very lot time sparked deep in the pit of my stomach. It was a blind fury that was purely designated for the _fucking Cullens_. I swallowed, struggling to reign it back into its cage.

"The couples arrived first, one by one, before _Edward_ brooded in. They all had this solemn aura about them. Alice and Jasper left shortly, before anyone told us what had happened. They all moped around for another day before _Edward_ told us his version of the situation. He said that you told him that he and his family were too much of a danger to you, and that you wanted them out of your life." Carmen explained, barely hiding her anger. She was gripping the edge of the sectional, attempting to control herself.

I cracked my neck from side to side, breathing heavy. I could feel Tanya's tense arms grip around my hips a little harder as she sat almost behind me. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes to control my Beast, "That _son of a bitch_ ," I hissed, "I'll kill him. I'll fucking _murder him._ He has the nerve, the gall, to fabricate some bullshit about him leaving him, when _he_ was the one who broke _my_ heart? Oh, wait until I get my claws into that bronze haired bitch…" I trailed off, envisioning tearing that _bastard_ limb from sparkling limb. Oh… it would be _glorious._

"I'll _gladly_ join you in that," Tanya growled at my from behind me, tightening her hold on me, almost protectively. I pressed into her and began inhaling her scent in an attempt to reign in my anger. The white hot rage that had built subsided slightly, at least enough to stop myself from lashing out. My Beast still rattled against her cage furiously. I could feel her rage build from within her shackles. She wanted blood, and I was hell-bent on obliging.

"I can see why you despise _them_ so," Carmen's tense voice cut through my barely contained rage.

I shook my head, "They up and left me like I was nothing, like I didn't matter. I fell into a deep depression after that. It lasted months. My dad was so damn worried about my mental health, and that's the reason he brought to that hospital I mentioned when I first met you, Tan," I leaned into her tense body. She grunted in response.

"They never did check up on her, which shocked me. Edward killed my former lover, James, and he just left the girl he called his mate. I was baffled as to why he just left Bella. Mates don't leave each other, especially if one of them were in danger. What _he_ did- no, what _they_ did to Bella is unforgivable in my eyes. I would never imagine doing such a thing to her," Victoria's voice dropped low as she spoke, and I could hear the pain behind those words. She never has enjoyed talking about what the Cullens did to me.

"Neither would we," Garrett announced across from me. I looked up at him to see the looks of devotion on his and Kate's faces.

"You're part of this family, Bella," Eleazar spoke from beside his mate, both of them fixing me with looks of love.

"And we don't give up on family", Irina added, as she reached behind Victoria to place a soft hand on my shoulder, and squeezed it gently.

"No matter what, my love," Tanya's angelic breath danced along my ear. Her velvet voice echoing the same beautiful declaration the rest of the family laid out for me. I smiled a truly happy smile and blinked away the tears of joy that wanted so desperately to fall.

I swallowed hard, and glanced around the room, "T-thank you. You have n-no idea how much that means to m-me." I struggled to get the words out, afraid that I was going to starting balling my eyes out right there. Tanya's arms wrapped around my waist a little tighter, pulling me to her chest. I took a few calming breaths and turned my head to rest my head against her jaw. Her quiet purring reached my ears a moment later. I relaxed into her and enjoyed the vibrations coming from her chest and throat.

"You two are so precious," I heard Vicky mused from beside us. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Tanya's. A content sigh escaped my lips. I closed my eyes, completely enjoying the moment. And that was the thing, I didn't feel shy in the slightest. I just felt completely and utterly content with showing Tanya this intimate affection in front of our family. It just felt so natural. It felt so amazing.

Everyone else seemed to fall into a comfortable silence around us. As silly as it may sound, I could feel the warmth and love from my new family radiate around me. It was so beautiful and perfect. It was so comforting to feel so completely part of something again. These last few years had been incredibly hard for me, adjusting to Kindred life and trying to maintain what little I had of my human one, that I had forgotten how to enjoy what was around me. This devotion from Tanya and the rest of the Denali's, as much as I wasn't used to it, was so overpowering, in the best possible way. And it made me feel human again. It was so alien and strange to me, but it was utterly welcome. I loved every moment of it. I even longed for it.

Tanya and I stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while. Neither of us spoke as we enjoyed basking in each other's company. Eventually she let out a sigh and shifted behind me. "Love, I think I need to go hunt," her breath danced along my ear.

I gave a slight nod and kissed her cheek, "Alright, Tan," She loosened her grip on me, and I slowly removed myself from her lap.

"Perhaps we should join you," Kate announced from across me, getting up with Garrett.

"Maybe we should as well," Carmen joined, "It's been a few days, after all. And the story about our _cousins_ worked us up a bit." Carmen and Eleazar stood and straightened themselves out.

I felt Tanya stand up behind me before her arms slipped around my waist again, and her lips caressed my cheek. I smiled and leaned back into her as she rested her chin on my shoulder. "That sounds good to me," she responded to her family. Her arms left my waist, and a moment later she was in front of me, planting a sweet kiss on my lips. She pulled back and stroked my checks with her hands. "Are you going to be alright?"

Before I could answer, Vitoria's scent wafted into my senses, and her arm rested on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Tan. Rina and I will be here."

My Strawberry laughed, then smirked at me, "Looks like you've got some babysitting to do."

I shook my head, a smirk growing on my lips, "I've been babysitting Vicky for years," The redhead in question gave me a snort. I laughed, leaning my head into Vicky's for a moment, "I should really give Jake a call, though, and check in. My dad must be worried sick."

"Okay, love. I'll be make in a bit." After a kiss, Tanya and the others, sans Vicky and Irina, left to hunt.

I turned to my pseudo-sister at my side and smiled, "Can I get my phone?"

She nodded and fished it out of her coat pocket, "Here you go, sis." She handed it to me before joining Rina back on the couch. I gave them both a smile before turning around and heading toward the viewing room in the back of the house. I plopped on the couch facing that captivating view I so loved, and searched through my contacts to find Jake's number.

I crossed my legs as the default ringing began. After three rings, the sound ceased, "Hello?" A gruff, familiar voice queried. He sounded half asleep, which is so like Jake. Noticing that it was around the time the Pack normally ate dinner, I had an idea why. He was infamous for taking a short nap after he ate, much like his father and my dad. I never understood why.

I smiled into my phone, "Hey, you. Long time no talk."

"Bells? Bella, is that you?!" I heard rushed shuffling around, which I imagine was him falling off a couch or something, "Where have you been?! What's going on?" There was other shuffling in the background, as well as the voices of the Pack. I assumed Jake was at Emily and Sam's house.

"Whoa there, buddy! One question at a time," I chuckled into the phone, mildly shaking my head as I leaned back into the couch and grabbed a blanket. "I'm fine, actually. I'm in Alaska with Victoria right now. We, ah… found someplace to stay. It's, erm, a bit of a story actually." I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure of how to say the next part. The Pack _despised_ the damn Cullens for what they did, so I had no idea what they'd think of the Denali coven. Well, what they didn't know, right? _Shame on me for withholding a small detail, I guess. I'm under enough stress with the Sabbat as it is._

"Alright," He drawled, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed, and decided the straightforward approach was best, "Well, I sort of stumbled across a coven of veggiepires up her in Alaska." Victoria and Irina's laughter echoed down the hall. I shook my head and continued, "They took me in and offered asylum for a while… perhaps a long while."

"Wait _veggiepires_? Like, Cold Ones?" I hummed a yes in response, causing him to sigh, "And what do you mean a 'long while'?"

 _Ah, the fun part_ , I sighed internally, "Well, you see, their leader and I… um… turns out we're soulmates." I drifted off into a whisper as I said it, suddenly feeling slightly timid for their reaction, as I could hear the rest of the Pack around Jake. They were never quick to temper, so I suppose I shouldn't be afraid of their reaction, but they were definitely very protective of me.

After a brief moment of silence, Jake exhaled, "Wait… hold on a moment. Are you saying that you stumbled across a coven of vegetarian Cold Ones in Alaska, and you discovered that you're mated to their leader?"

"Yep", I responded, popping the 'p', "That's the gist of it."

A long moment a silence followed. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I couldn't really hear anything from the other end of the phone. I grew nervous, and suddenly…

They laughed.

All of them began laughing. Almost hysterically. I had the vaguest clue what prompted such a reaction. I sat there listening to them laughing, confused at what I missed. I furrowed my brows. _Did I say something amusing? What the hell is so funny?_

My confusion grew as they laughed, edging on frustration. I became flustered. I wasn't sure what was even happening. I gripped the phone a little tighter. "What is so damn funny?" I'm sure they could hear how flustered I was.

The laughter slowly died down, and shuffling came from the other end, "S-so, Bells. We're so s-sorry. It's just… oh boy, it's sort of funny."

"Funny?" I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Think about it. Besides Vic, you hadn't had any contact with Cold Ones in over a decade. Then, this Kindred madness ensues. You run. Now, you're saying you're in Alaska, and you ran into another coven of vegetarian vampires. On top of that, they're leader is mated to you. I mean, come ON! The irony is pretty fucking hilarious!" He giggled out at the end like a fucking immature child.

I wanted to growl at him… but, then I thought about everything that's happened over the last twelve years. And I found myself agreeing with him. This whole situation was completely and utterly ironic! I mean that in the best possible way, of course! I love Tanya, but the situation, given context, was pretty funny.

I leaned back into the couch and shook my head, "Laugh it up, you bunch of overgrown fuzz balls. I'm glad my un-life amuses you." There was no malice in my voice, just love to my extended family. This was just how we spoke to each other.

The laughter slowly died down on the other end before soft footsteps approached the phone. There was some rustling before it settled down. "So," Leah's voice echoed, "What's her name?"

"Tanya," I grinned into the phone happily.

Leah hummed into the phone, "Do you care for her?" My step-sister asked.

I smiled brightly into the phone as butterflies fluttered in my stomach, "I love her very much."

"Then you have our blessing," I could practically sense the smile on her face.

"We still have to meet her," Paul called from somewhere in the room, "You know, make sure she's right for our sister."

I laughed at their overprotectiveness. I really missed them, "Of course… I miss you guys." I trailed off, trying not to tear up again.

"We miss you, too, Bella Bear!" Seth's voice erupted. Grunts of agreement followed from the rest of the Pack.

I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes to clear up my blurry vision, "Umm, have you guys seen Charlie at all? I want to let him know I'm alright."

There was some shuffling for a moment from the other end, "Yeah, he's out back with Sue. Just a second," Jake answered. I heard footsteps and then a slight breeze, "Charlie, it's Bella on the phone." Jake called gently.

A gasp came from my father before rustling erupted from their end as he took the phone, "Bella? Bella! Where in the world have you been? Are you alright?" There was a panic in my father's voice that I hadn't heard since I ran from James to Phoenix. It honestly broke my heart to hear him like that.

I hushed him gently, "Dad, Dad it's alright. I'm in Denali, Alaska with Vicky right now. We're fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he settled down. "I really hate when you disappear like this. It's twice now."

I shook my head. I felt utterly terrible for having to do this to him. Out of all of my family, my dad was the most overprotective, and I mean that in the best possible sense. I sighed, "I know, Dad. I didn't want to do this. You know that I had no choice." I whispered as I ran my free hand through my hair.

"I know, Bells. Damn Kindred nonsense," My dad was never supposed to know about what I was, but his powers of deduction and investigation got the better of him. Artemis was quite forgiving when she found out that he knew, although the rest of the Council was not quite as pleased. They tolerated it, though. At least he still hadn't figured out the Cold Ones. That would probably be worse, given what I heard of the Volturi.

I smirked into the receiver and shook my head, "Yeah, I'll agree to that. But… how are you doing? Besides worrying, I mean."

He chuckled for a second then sighed, "Same old, Bells. Been up at the Rez with Sue and fishing. Work's been the same as always. Not much has changed."

"But you're happy with the quiet monotony," I teased. My dad never enjoyed much change.

"Yeah, yeah, poke fun at your old man. Just remember that you'll experience this one day, and you'll relish monotony. Too much change is overwhelming at my age."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yeah, tell me about it." I glanced out the window at the snow covered landscape. A slight fog had rolled over the ground, turning the once beautiful scene into an ominous backdrop. It was almost unnerving.

"When are you coming home?" Dad's voice broke through my hypnotic gaze.

I shook off my daze, "Erm… I'm not sure yet. I have to get in touch with Artemis before I know anything."

He hummed as he drifted in thought, "I hope soon."

A beep from an oncoming call got my attention. "Hold on a second, Dad. Got another call." He hummed in response, and I moved the phone away from my ear to look at the screen. Artemis's ID came up. I brought the phone back to my ear quickly, "Can I call you back? Artemis is calling."

"Speak of the devil," He returned, "Please do. Love you, Bells, and stay safe."

I smiled into the phone. "Of course, Love you, too." I ended the call and quickly answered Artemis. "Artemis?"

"Bella? Where are you at?" She called hastily. I'd never heard her like that before.

In slight surprise, I answered my sire, "I'm in Denali, Alaska with Victoria and a coven of Cold Ones. Why do you ask?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. _I had thought Vicky was keeping her in the loop?_

She sighed, giving me an answer to my thought, "Good, that's what I was told. Whatever you do, stay there. I'm on my way."

I stood from the couch, a sharp worry coursed through me, "I thought you had to stay in Seattle? What's wrong?"

The sound of rushing wind echoed from her end, and she grunted in response, cursing under her breath, "The damn Sabbat know where you are, and are coming in force. I need to be there to protect you. Something else is going on here. I'll… fill you in when I get there."

A white hot panic set in me like nothing I ever felt before, "Know where I am? We knew they were following me, but what changed?" I started to make my way toward the living room. Vicky and Irina were waiting at the entrance, looking as tense as me.

"I'd love to explain, but I need to wait until I'm there. It's safer that way. I'll be there in a few hours. Please stay put." She answered quickly.

"Okay," was all I could say before the line went dead. I slowly slid my phone into my back pocket as the panic grew in my body.

I was vaguely aware of Victoria taking a cautious step toward me, "Honey, are you alright-"

I jumped as the front door swung open, quickly followed by a tense looking Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Garrett. They quickly noticed our tense postures, and before I knew it, Tanya was in front of my, gently caressing my face.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I stared into her eyes stupefied for a long moment before blurting out, "T-the Sabbat are coming. Artemis is on her way." I was so caught off guarded that I didn't really realize what was going on.

A growl came from behind Tanya, "This shit gets better and better." Kate's fury dripped in from her voice.

Tanya growled possessively as she held me to her, "It's alright, love. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to melt into her, but then I recalled the way she entered the house. I slowly pulled back, and meet her eyes, "Tan, what else is wrong." She immediately grew tense. I could feel the rage seething from her body. I knew it wasn't for me, and I knew it wasn't just for the Sabbat. So something else was going on. I stared into her almost black eyes pleadingly, "Tan, please tell me."

She swallowed hard and tried her best to compose herself before sighing in frustration, "Carlisle called while we were hunting," She began, and I nodded, "The _Cullens_ want to pay us a visit. They'll be here tomorrow."

Hisses and growls echoed through the room. I stood there, holding onto Tanya's face in shock. _They're_ coming here?! No! Please, God! No!

"Fuck," was all I could muster out.


End file.
